Duel of Fates
by mikromb13
Summary: COMPLETE: Cowritten with Darkelements10. Sequel to 'Duel of Souls'. Summary: Just because you think everything happens for a reason, doesn’t mean it does. Its different for you if you’re cursed.
1. Prologue

**Duel of Fates**

**Cowritten with Darkelements10**

**Summary- Sequel to ****Duel of Souls****. Just because you think everything happens for a reason, doesn't mean it does. Its different for you if you're cursed.**

**Prologue**

_This curse, it can only be removed when you kill the person who first created the curse. It is a nasty thing; there are two sides to it. You turn into a devil or you turn into a wolf. You feel as if nothing can stop you when you turn into either form. And nothing can, you'll either destroy yourself, or destroy the people that are around you. You can't do anything to stop it, and when you turn back to your normal self, you wish that you were dead, and may try. So far, in elemental history, there have only been a few cases were this has happened, there has been an 100 year break where no one knows if it died out or not. But then it came back in one teenage girl, who would rather die from it, then kill someone else._

_This curse is controlled by the darkness of the heart, and of the strongest animal on the earth, the lion. When you turn into the lion of darkness, you're empowered with the darkness in the hearts of the people that are_

_around you. It grows stronger and stronger, the more the lion is around, as the people the lion are fighting grow weaker and weaker. It can't be stopped unless there is enough light to counter balance the darkness. The worry is that a teenage girl now has the curse, and there may not be anyone with enough light to stop her._

_This curse can only be the curse of the White Tiger. Whenever you get too angry, it comes out to attack, and there's not a thing that can stop it. No one knows how to stop this curse, but for 50 years, it seemed to have died out, before it came back in a teenage girl, who has been having anger problems since she was really young._

_Individually, these curses are awful, together they are catastrophic._

_Is there any way to stop them?_

* * *

**(A/N) Don't own Suite Life. Please Review**


	2. Hanging Out

**Chapter 2 – Hanging Out**

"Whoa! Whoa! Ahh!" Fourteen year old Cody Martin yelled. A second later, he lost his balance, and his body fell and hit the cool ocean water below him. Kicking his feet, Cody quickly propelled himself back to the water's surface, after which he grabbed his red and yellow surfboard as he flung his hair out of his face. He smiled as he sheepishly looked at the face of his friend, Rikku Hiroshima.

"Almost," She said giggling, as she sat on her surfboard. "Try to keep your center lower though, it'll make it easier to keep your balance."

"Ok," Cody said. He sighed, "I don't know why this is so hard, water IS my element."

"You'll get it," Rikku said assuringly. "Just takes some time."

A scream similar to Cody's, suddenly diverted their attention. A few waves over, Rikku's younger brother, Patrick was attempting to teach Cody's twin, Zack how to surf. Like Cody, Zack also quickly lost his balanced and plunged into the ocean. Both Cody and Rikku laughed.

"Come on Zack," Patrick said grinning. "Not even Noah's that bad."

"Yea, yea," Zack replied darkly. "Why don't you go teach Cody so your sister can instruct me in the finer arts of surfing?"

"Because you suck too bad," Patrick replied. "And we all know you wouldn't learn anything."

"What's wrong with that?" Zack asked, looking over at Rikku.

"I wonder," Patrick said rolling his eyes. "Now get back on your board so I can teach you how to actually get standing."

"Ok, fine," Zack replied. He climbed onto the board and tried to stand up again. He swayed back and forth before falling back into the ocean.

Patrick put his arm behind his head and nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Maybe we should go back to practicing on the beach."

On the beach, Rumiku and Noah Hiroshima stood and watched the scene, laughing each time Zack or Cody fell off their board. Rikku and Rumiku were twins, as were Patrick and Noah. Patrick and Noah were also Rikku and Rumiku's younger brothers.

Rumiku and Noah each clutched a wake board, as they turned to evaluate the oncoming waves. "Come on, this looks like a good one," Rumiku said, throwing her board down into the water. Noah soon followed and they tore through the breaking waves.

"That was awesome!" Noah said, as he picked his board up and prepared for the next wave. Soon the he and Rumiku were joined by their cousin, Crystal Miroshi. They took a brief look at Rikku and Patrick before preparing for the next wave. "I wonder why Ruki isn't showing Zack how?" Noah said, shaking his head.

"Probably because he'd be more interested in her than learning how to surf," Crystal said with a smile.

"Yea," Rumiku replied. "He's been all over her ever since she let him know she liked him." She shook her head and grinned. "So that probably wouldn't be a good idea."

"Ha, yea," Crystal replied. She turned and watched Cody fall again. She laughed softly to herself. "I'm gonna see how they're coming along."

"Can't you tell from here?" Rumiku asked.

"Eh yea, but I want the exclusive," She said with another smile. She swam out to join Rikku and Cody.

"So how's he coming Rik?" Crystal asked as she arrived. Rikku pulled her up on to her board.

"Not too bad I guess," Rikku replied.

"Hey Crys, what's up?" Cody said as he tried to climb up onto his board so he could sit and talk to her. The board however didn't agree, and kept going, dumping him back into the ocean on its other side.

Crystal laughed softly as she slid off Rikku's board and held Cody's still so he could climb on. "Apparently, not you," she said laughing.

"Thanks," Cody said looking up at her as he climbed onto his board.

"No problem."

Meanwhile, the Hiroshima's youngest sibling, Sydney, sat on a boardwalk overlooking the beach. His blue eyes were filled with concentration as he typed furiously on his lab top, muttering softly to himself.

"So Syd, figure it out yet?" A boy with short brown hair and brown eyes asked him. He also wore a black T-shirt, and dark baggy jeans. A longer pocket on his left side bulged out a little in the shape of a flashlight.

"Not yet," Sydney replied with a sigh. "Sorry Mike, I'll get it soon."

"Ok, no problem," Mike said, also sighing. "It's just really weird, am I an elemental or not?"

"We'll figure it out," Sydney replied with a smile. "But hey, look on the bright side, I think I also might have found a lead on who put Ruki, Rumi, and Crysti-chan's curses on them."

"Cool!" Mike replied with a smile.

* * *

"_I think I also might have found a lead on who put Ruki, Rumi, and Crysti-Chan's curses on them." _Sydney's voice repeated on a monitor. 

"So you think," A dark voice said softly to itself. "You think you will cure them, when in fact it will be their very undoing."

"Who's that sitting by the youngest one?" A second voice asked. "I've never seen that one before."

"The one that killed Core." The first voice said.

"What?" The second voice replied.

"It doesn't matter, he will meet the same fate as the rest of them." The first one said. "We're better off without that blundering idiot telling us what to do."

* * *

"Hey Syd, come on, time to go," Rikku said, approaching her youngest brother. Her other siblings also followed, along with Crystal, Zack, and Cody. 

"What's up guys?" Zack said. "You guys didn't even go in the water."

"Still trying to figure out what my powers are," Mike replied. "If they're elemental or not."

"Yea, and I think I'm really close." Sydney said, smiling, causing dimples to form in his cheeks.

"Haven't you been doing experiments for like a couple of weeks now?" Zack asked.

"Eh, stuff like this takes some time." Sydney replied.

"The big mystery is though," Rikku said with a smile. "Is if Zack ever finished that assignment we got."

"You mean the one that Mr. Forges gave us on the last day of school?" Rumiku said.

"Yea," Rikku replied. "That notebook we were supposed to do, wasn't it like three pages a chapter or something?"

"Yep," Cody said. "I finished mine a long time ago."

"You sicken me!" Zack snapped. "It's just three pages," He continued nervously. "How bad could it be?"

"What chapter you on?" Rumiku asked.

"Um…chapter 2," Zack said quietly. "But worst comes to worst, I'll have Cody do it."

"No you won't." Cody replied. "Not my fault you waited till the night before."

"Yea, but THIS is my fault," Zack said, grabbing his brother and giving him a noogie.

"Ahh! Zack stop it!" Cody pleaded.

The others sighed as they watched the twins go at it. "Think we should step in?" Crystal asked them.

"Nah," Mike replied. "This is too entertaining."

"Yea it's better than wrestling!" Patrick and Noah chorused.

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rikku said after a few mintues. Zack stopped, and Cody painfully rubbed his head. "Anyway time to get back, I'll bet dinner's probably cold by now."

"For your sake, I hope Christian cooks better than our mom," Zack said, smiling.

"Not something you gotta worry about," Crystal responded. "And he does a good job…most of the time."

"Yea like that BBQ chicken," Patrick said.

"That was awesome!" Noah finished. "But that "turkey surprise…"

"I can still feel it," Patrick said, holding his stomach.

"Hey, Mike," Sydney said, turning to him, "How about you come back with us? We can run some more tests."

"Ok," Mike replied, he looked over at Crystal.

She nodded, "Should be fine." With that, Crystal, Mike, and the Hiroshimas waved to Zack and Cody. Each said, "See ya," or "Bye," before heading to their respective destinations.

As the kids walked, they were unaware they were being watched by a couple in a dark blue, rusty car that was parked nearby on the road.

"He's grown," The man in the driver's seat said with a smile.

"Are you sure that's him?" The woman next to him said. The man nodded. "Talk about ungrateful, we take him in, and what does he do? Runs away! I can still taste that prison food…rotten little brat!" She made a lunging motion, but the man put his hand on her shoulder and tapped it softly.

"Wait," he said. "Just wait a little longer."

"What if he refuses?" She said, still growling slightly.

The man twirled an envelope in his fingers, "well according to these, he has to come back with us. And he will learn the lessons due."

* * *

**(A/N) The assignment they were given by Mr. Forges was from the beginning of the first story. Please Read and Review. **


	3. Respect?

**Chapter Three – Respect?**

"Sydney, its time for you to put away your laptop so we can have dinner," Julius, the Hiroshimas' eldest brother said to his youngest brother.

"Just five more minutes please," Sydney said in a whining tone as he briefly looked up from his laptop screen.

"Wait, did you finally find out if Mike is an elemental or not?" Rumiku asked as she and Crystal set the dinner table.

"Oh, I took a break on that an hour ago, I'm trying to beat the smartest computer in the world at chess," Sydney replied. Patrick shook his head, muttering something about how his brother was too smart for his own good, before hurrying to get the door as someone pounded on it.

"What are you guys doing here?" Patrick asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose and stepped aside to let Maddie, Zack, and Cody into the beach house.

"Who's at the door?" Crystal's father, Christian Miroshi, asked as he walked up behind his nephew, drying his hands on a dishtowel. "Oh hey guys, let me guess, your mother burned the food?"

"And tried to fix it by spraying water on it," Maddie agreed with a nod. "Didn't work out well, and she sent us over here."

"I think she did it on purpose so she can be depressed by herself." Zack added as he and Cody walked into the dining area. Mike looked up from the magazine that he was reading and winced slightly.

"I'm having mixed emotions about that." He admitted. "I wanted to make sure that he didn't hurt Sydney or the others, but I know that your mom loved him too." Rumiku smirked and squeezed his hand gently.

"Its fine, she'll get over it eventually, at least you helped us get away from the pain." She said.

"Not really, no one asked you to help." Rikku muttered under her breath as she passed by Crystal to grab the roast that was in the oven. Mike clicked his tongue and opened his mouth to retort, but Christian quickly cut him off, knowing about Rikku's temper.

"How about we all sit down to dinner" he said, grabbing the roast from Rikku's hands. Julius pulled up three more chairs and sat down, dragging Sydney away from his computer.

"I was so close! All I had to do was move a pawn, a knight, and a rook, and I would have beaten him easy!" Sydney whined as he sat down on a stack of phone books. "Oh!" Jumping out of the chair, he quickly ran out of the room, and walked back in, pulling his friend, and Crystal's adopted brother, Aaron, out from one of the back rooms. "Sorry Aaron, I forgot you were sleeping."

"It's ok" Aaron replied and lifted himself into the chair that Sydney was sitting in. Sydney climbed up next to him and grabbed a fork, getting ready to attack his plate.

"Wait a second!" Julius said, grabbing Sydney's wrist.

"What's wrong?" Noah asked, finally speaking. Rumiku looked over at him. Noah looked kind of sleepy, he had bags under his eyes and looked like he could fall asleep at any second.

"Noah, are you ok?" Maddie asked him, placing her hand on his forehead. "You feel warm."

"I feel fine" Noah snapped back.

"No, you always get cranky when you're sick" Christian pointed out. Noah pouted and started to eat his dinner.

"So, changing the subject, how have you guys been getting along lately?" Cody asked Crystal, who shrugged in reply.

"Its ok, but there's always a mad rush for the bathroom in the morning." She replied with her mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Christian reprimanded his daughter. Crystal stuck her tongue out at him and he stuck his tongue out back at her. He turned to Mike, who was staring out the kitchen window. "Something wrong?"

"I thought I saw something" Mike said getting up and walking over to the window to look out it.

"Maybe its aliens that are going to take you away" Rikku said dryly and high-fived Zack, who laughed.

"That's not very nice," Julius said to his sister.

"Yeah well, I'm not a very nice person." Rikku shot back.

"Rikkula," Julius said in a warning tone. Rikku rolled her eyes and slumped lower in her chair.

"What's your problem?" Mike demanded, turning away from the window. "I've helped you countless times and I haven't heard a thank you."

"Oh boy," Maddie and Sydney groaned in unison. Rikku stood up and faced him.

"I don't remember ever asking for help," she shot back. "We were doing just fine before you came along."

"Before I came along, you were getting beaten every day, at least now I've put you out of your misery."

"You're making it seem like we're dead"

"You could be if I didn't step in"

"Yeah, all over everything"

"How come you don't respect me?" Mike asked suddenly. "All you've been doing since I met you is nag, annoy, and make fun of me. You treated Zack better than me."

"That's because you don't deserve my respect. When you think you do, let me know." Rikku said and stormed off to her bedroom.

"Wow" Cody sighed.

"Is there anymore roast left, this stuff is great!" Zack cried, eating his dinner madly. Everybody groaned and rolled their eyes.

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	4. No Choice

**Chapter 4 - No Choice**

Cody rolled his eyes and muttered grudgingly to himself as he and Crystal made their way over to the couch. He then picked up the remote and scanned through the channels until he found something that both she and him liked. Zack didn't say anything as he wolfed down another helping of the roast, along with another full helping of mashed potatoes, and a full glass of juice, before joining his brother and Crystal on the couch.

"I wonder if those two are ever going to get along," Patrick said with a sigh as he picked his plate up and walked it over to the sink.

"I doubt it," Sydney said rolling his eyes. "Now where's my lab top?" He scurried over to the end table it was sitting on and flipped it open. "Yes, my games still here! Now just two more moves and...CHECKMATE!" He yelled triumphantly.

"Good going Syd," Julius said before he turned to Mike, Christian out of Noah's room after putting the younger boy to bed, walked over, and joined him. "Look Mike, you guys are on the same side. It's time you two put an end to stupid argument and start working together."

"She started it!" Mike said defensively.

Christian sighed. "I think I know what's going on."

"What?" Julius and Mike chorused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Aaron said, walking over and joining his dad. "Their egos are too big for their own good."

"Well we already knew that about her," Mike said with a smile.

"Yours too," Julius said warningly. He and Christian sighed, and Aaron faced away, shaking his head.

"You think?" Mike said.

"We know!" Rumiku said with a smile as she walked over and sat down next to him.

"Oh, OK," Mike said somewhat sheepishly with a smile. "I'll try to tone it down a little I guess."

"And if not, I'll beat it out of you," Rumiku replied.

"Good," Julius said. "Anyway, I'm gonna go talk to Rikku, hopefully I can calm her down."

"Good luck," Mike replied. He looked away after getting a look from Julius. "Just saying." he said softly. "Also tell her 'sorry,'" he finished grudgingly. That I'm alive. He jokingly thought to himself. As if Rumiku could read his mind, she gave him a punch in the arm. He looked back at her with a "what-did-I-do?" face.

"I'll be sure to," Julius replied before disappearing down the hallway.

"Hey Christian," Zack called suddenly from the window. "You expecting any company?"

"No, why?" Christian replied, a slightly confused look filled his face.

"Well someone just pulled up," Cody added. "You know anyone with a blue car?"

"No."

"Odd," Cody replied.

"Probably some solicitor, they never learn" Christian said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yea, like the last time we were in Florida," Sydney replied. "Some crazy dude followed us all over trying to get us to buy these 'lucky' seashell necklaces," he finished making air quotes with his fingers when he said "lucky."

A moment later, the door bell rang. "Here we go again," Patrick said with a roll of his eyes. Crystal and Cody laughed softly to themselves as Christian got up to answer the door. He opened it to reveal a middle aged man and woman. The man had mid length, shaggy, dirty brown hair. He was about the same height as Christian, with a stocky build. He also had a tattoo on each arm. The woman was about six inches shorter than him and had dark blond hair. Each had bags under their eyes, and dirt covered most of their skin that their clothes didn't.

"Can I help you?" Christian said, giving each an unwelcoming look. Patrick and Sydney each snuggled up against their older siblings. Zack and Cody, who was still hugging Crystal, tensed up on the couch as they looked over. When Mike saw them, a dark look quickly covered his face. Rumiku looked up and noticed any warm, joking or sarcasm was completely gone from his eyes. He stared icily at the people standing in the door way, as he eyes narrowed. Just like when she saw this look for the first time, back in Hawaii, it scared her.

"Mike?" Rumiku said softly, gently squeezing his hand. He was completely unresponsive, as he eyes stayed glued to the people in the doorway.

"Good evening," the man said as he put his arm around the woman who was with him. "We're just here to pick up our foster son."

"Who?" Christian asked.

The man pushed the door open further, and moved Christian out of his way. "Him." The man said, pointing at Mike.

"So come on honey," the woman said, motioning to Mike. "Let's go home."

Mike stayed silent and motionless, his eyes still cold as ever.

"Mike," the man said, his voice starting to sound annoyed. "It's time to go, you can play with your friends after school tomorrow."

Mike still didn't move.

"Come on, it's getting late, you have to be up early tomorrow." The woman added.

"Why'd they let you two slime balls out?" Mike said finally, in a cold, venomous tone. Zack and Cody gave him a shocked look. They had never heard his voice like that.

"How-" The woman began, but the man tapped her shoulder, and she stopped. "Now, that wasn't very nice." She said in a hurt tone, that was obviously faked.

"Nor was the way you'd always try to beat us," Mike replied.

Growling and cracking his knuckles, the man spoke again in the calmest voice he could muster. "I'm only going to tell you one more time," he said, the annoyance showing through in his voice. "Let's go. We can talk about this behavior when we get home."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Mike replied, his voice as cold as ever.

"Oh, yes you are!" The woman said, starting to lose her temper. Aaron hugged Crystal tightly, who then looked up at Christian.

Finally Christian stepped in. "Look, I don't know who you two are, but you're upsetting my family, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Our names are not important, and don't think we enjoy standing here in your...um...house," the man said. "As soon as that stubborn boy wants to get moving, we'll leave."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Mike repeated.

"Wanna bet?" The woman yelled, finally losing her temper. Aaron started to cry, and Sydney started to shrink further against his siblings, as if he was also on the verge of crying.

"Sir, ma'am," Christian said in a firm voice. "Leave, now, before I have to call the police."

"Go right ahead," the man replied. "Then they can haul all of you in for kidnapping."

"What do you mean?" Zack asked, finally piping up.

"Yea, YOU"RE THE ONES causing trouble," Cody added.

"Ha, do you know what these are?" The man said pulling out a mid-sized envelope, opening it, and pulling out some papers. "Custody papers. We're the boy's legal guardians until he's eighteen."

Mike's face twisted to one of confusion. "I thought I burned those." He said softly.

"Rule number one," the woman said with a smirk. "Always make two copies."

"So," the man asked, also smiling now. "Are you going to come or do the police haveta haul everyone off to jail first?"

Mike looked around the room, from Zack and Cody, to Crystal, the Aaron and Sydney, and over to Christian. Finally he looked back at Rumiku who looked at him worriedly. "It'll be fine. I'll be all right," he said softly. Next he looked back at the couple standing in the doorway. "Guess I got no choice." He finished in the same poisonous tone he had pointed at them all night. Finally he got up.

"Good night everyone," the man said before slamming the door.

Mike sat down in the back seat of their car and stared out the window, his eyes once again, icy as ever. After his foster parents climbed, he spoke. "So, Dennis, Sue," he said. "You still live in that rat trap?" He knew they hated it when he called them by their first names.

"WHY YOU-" Sue said turning around. A second later a car drove by so Dennis tapped her shoulder again. She faced forward again just as he slammed on the gas pedal. After a silent ride through several twisting roads, they stopped at a local fast food outlet. Dennis ordered a burger and a drink for himself and Sue.

"Nice as ever," Mike said quietly.

"Why did you want one too?" Dennis said in a mockingly caring voice.

"I don't want anything from you," Mike replied.

Dennis paid for their food and sped off towards the highway. After driving for several more miles, they pulled into a neighborhood, and finally into a driveway that was completely uneven and the concrete was cracked everywhere with several weeds growing out of the cracks. The front law was mostly dirt and sand with the exception of a few grass patches. The house itself was brown with some bricks, weeds grew uncontrolled in front of it. The drain pipes were rusted, and the windows covered in dust.

"Love what you've done with the place," Mike said as they walked up. He knew what they wanted to do to him after tonight. He also knew they was no way they were succeeding without a fight.

* * *

"So we'll see ya guys tomorrow?" Cody said as he and Zack gathered their things and headed towards the door. 

"Yea, we'll meet up with you after first period," Rikku replied.

"I can't believe we have school tomorrow!" Zack whined. "Why does summer always haveta go by so fast?"

"That's just how it is," Christian said smiling. "Besides enjoy it while you can."

"Whatever," Zack replied rolling his eyes. "Come on Cody...Cody?"

Cody looked over at Rumiku, who was staring out the window, a worried look on her face. "I'm sure he'll be fine," Cody said soothingly. Rumiku nodded, but her eyes didn't leave the window.

"I honestly don't care what happens to him!" Rikku growled.

Rumiku looked over at her. "How can you say that?"

"He's an egotistic weirdo who needs to get his bell rung." Rikku replied. "Besides, what happened to us was none of his business. He had no right to butt in!"

"He saved me!" Sydney said piping up. "Isn't that enough?"

"Whatever."

"Ruki..." Sydney said, grabbing her hand, but she pulled it away. Everyone stared at her, shocked.

"It's also because of him that half of us nearly died awhile ago! Or have you all forgotten that?" Rikku said.

"That happens all the time! You can't blame that on him!" Rumiku said, shocked.

"Open your eyes Rumiku!" Rikku yelled. "Seriously!"

"Rikku!" Julius yelled, giving her an angry look.

"We'll I guess that's our cue," Zack said. "Let's go Cody." He pulled his twin out the door. Cody gave the Hiroshimas one last look before also disappearing out the doorway.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	5. I Miss You

**Chapter 5 – I Miss You**

"So Zack, you think they'll be ok?" Cody asked Zack as the twins climbed into the elevator. The whole way home there had been an awkward silence. Finally, Cody was unable to bear it any longer.

"Huh?" Zack said, twisting his eyebrows.

Cody rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "I mean Rikku and Rumiku. They all seemed pretty upset when we left. Hope they'll be ok."

"Eh, I doubt it's anything to worry about," Zack said.

Cody sighed. "I guess, I've never seen them go at it like that. It's even worse than you and Ryan."

Zack snapped his fingers. "Thanks for reminding me, I still owe that kid a beating from last year."

"Whatever," Cody said walking out of the elevator after its doors had opened on the twenty-third floor. He headed back to their suite, his twin scurrying behind him. 

* * *

Mike waited with Sue, while Dennis fumbled with his keys before unlocking the front door. Mike rolled his eyes. "Coordinated as ever," Mike muttered to himself. After a few more attempts Dennis finally got the door open.

"Get in there!" Sue snapped, pushing Mike into the house. Mike caught himself after two steps and looked back at her icily. She slammed the door behind them.

"HOW DARE YOU BEHAVE LIKE THAT!" Dennis yelled as he grabbed Mike's shoulders and slammed him into the wall. He continued to hold Mike there, tightening his grip on Mike's shoulders. Mike grunted softly as he silently looked at Dennis. Sue walked over to Dennis's side.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL, ROTTEN BRAT!" Sue yelled threateningly at Mike. She then slapped him across the face twice.

Mike brought his head back to center and continued to stare at them. "So what are you going to kill me too?" He muttered poisonously.

Sue and Dennis each held a shocked look that quickly turned to anger. "YOU!" Dennis yelled before aiming a punch at Mike.

Reacting on instinct, Mike raised his free arm and blocked the blow before pushing Dennis back with all his strength. Surprised, Dennis stumbled back and crashed into the wall. Sue gave him a surprised look before darting into the other room. Mike knew it would only be a matter of time before she was back.

"Not this time," Mike spat at Dennis, anger surging through him. They had killed their own son, his best friend, and there was no way Mike was going to allow them to get him also.

Growling, and teeth clenched, Dennis got up and charged at Mike again. He swung one fist at Mike's face. Mike raised his hand to block the blow again. This time however, Dennis also swung his other fist at Mike. Suddenly something hard slammed into his back as a metallic clang rang out. A second later Dennis's fist also slammed into Mike's stomach.

Mike doubled over as blood flew from his mouth. His eyes slammed shut in agony as his hands covered his stomach. Pain exploded as Dennis made contact again. Mike coughed and groaned painfully. The pain made breathing difficult. Mike heard another metallic clang as pain now exploded through his back. The cycle then repeated itself, over and over. Mike fell to his knees, and had to use one hand to also balance himself. Slightly opening his eye, Mike could see that Sue had smacked him with a frying pan. 

A second later, Dennis swung his knee up, hitting Mike in the stomach again. Mike coughed out another fit of blood as he collapsed completely to the ground. Dennis and Sue then each took turns kicking him in the ribs and side. Although pain continued to explode through his entire body, Mike refused to let them hear him scream. Each time another blow hit him, he clenched his teeth harder and made a soft grunting sound. Breathing was also becoming more difficult.

"You feel that?" Dennis said as he wound up again. "This is what you caused us to suffer through in that prison!"

"You ever have a cockroach crawl in your ear?" Sue yelled down. "Huh?"

Finally the two stopped. Mike coughed over and over, more blood spilled onto the floor.

"CLEAN THIS UP!" Dennis yelled, giving Mike a final kick to his ribs and going upstairs. Mike twisted, his face showing pure agony. 

Sue followed close behind him. "You know what boy?" Sue spat at him. "You had the luckiest parents in the world. They got to die in that crash instead of being stuck with a wretched boy like you!" 

Mike laid in his blood for a few moments, trying to catch his breath. Each breath a fight. Each breath brought another full dose of pain. Finally, groaning, Mike got to his hands and knees. Using all his strength he pulled himself up the stairs, one by one. Halfway, he was forced to stop as he threw up more blood. Catching his breath, he continued up and crawled into his old room. Shaking, he managed to pull himself up, using the dresser as support. He opened the bottom drawer. In the drawer was a thin piece of wood that served as a false bottom. He slid the wood over to reveal two small pictures. 

In the first one, there was a picture of him, only he was several years younger. He was sitting on a picnic table with his parents. He blinked a tear out. "Mom…dad…" He sniffled, coughing also. Next his eyes fell on the other picture. It showed him and another boy. The other boy had long blond hair and brown eyes. "I miss you buddy." Mike muttered to himself with a sigh. "You were like my brother."

It took nearly all of Mike's remaining strength to push the drawer closed again. He coughed again violently. Pain erupted throughout his abdomen. Mike held his sides as the coughing fit continued, blood shooting from his mouth onto the dirty carpet. Finally he caught his breath, he leaned against the dresser for support.

Knowing what happened earlier was only a taste of what he was in for, especially with getting blood on the carpet, Mike decided on his next move. His eyes began to glow blue as his body glowed white. A second later, he was gone. 

* * *

"Good night Syd," Rikku said, tucking the young boy in.

Sydney yawned. "Ruki, are you and Rumi mad at each other?" Sydney muttered softly, his blue eyes filled with concern.

Rikku looked up. A dark look washed over her face. She shook it off and looked back down into Sydney's eyes. "It's nothing you got to worry about, get some sleep. Good Syd."

"Good," he yawned. "-Nigh…" He was asleep before he finished the word.

On the other side of the room, Rumiku tucked Patrick in. "Good night Pat. Big day tomorrow."

Patrick nodded as he took his glasses off and set them on the table. He yawned and rolled onto his side. Soon he was also snoring.

Rumiku looked darkly at her twin who returned the glance. Both shook their heads before walking out of the room. 

* * *

"Excellent," a cold voice said. "Tomorrow will be the perfect time to strike."

"I'll ready the others," a second voice said. 

* * *

Rikku stared at the ceiling. Crystal was sleeping soundly next to her. A moment later Rumiku walked in. "Good night Rumiku." Rikku said before turning over.

"Good night," Rumiku said coolly. She sat on her bed and set her alarm. Suddenly there was a flash of white light by her bed. It also caught Rikku's attention, who quickly headed over to her sister.

Both girls looked down in shock. "Mike…?" Rumiku muttered, the air barely escaping her.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	6. Secrets

**Chapter Six – Secrets**

"What happened to you?" Rumiku asked as she knelt down by her boyfriend. He jerked away at her touch and sucked in a gasp of air as his chest heaved with the effort, causing his bruised ribs to burn with agony.

"He's really hurt, Ru," Rikku said as she knitted her eyebrows together.

"I can see that!" Rumiku snapped back.

"Don't get mad at me, I wasn't the one that hurt him." Rikku said and knelt down. Mike looked towards her with vacant eyes. "Hold on, I'm going to get Sydney so he can heal you."

"It'd be better if you got Julius," Rumiku replied. "He knows a lot more about healing than Sydney does. Syd might be able to heal only the smaller bruises and stuff, but Julius will be able to heal near to all of it."

Rikku nodded and left the bedroom as Crystal stirred and sat up. "What's going on?" she asked rubbing her eyes. And then she saw Mike. "What happened to him, how'd he get here?"

"I don't know what happened, but he teleported here" Rumiku replied. "Help me get him on the bed."

Crystal and Rumiku grasped him under the armpits and helped him onto Rumiku's bed as Rikku came back into the room with Julius behind her. "Mike, what's going on? How did he get here?"

"He teleported," Rikku replied. "He's pretty banged up and looks like he could have some broken ribs."

"I can take care of that quickly and easily," Julius said gently as his hands glowed blue. "But I won't be able to get rid of the emotional scars; then again, I don't think you'd be able to do that, unless you have the element of psychic. And none of us here has that. I mean, I do, but-"

"Julius, you're rambling," Rumiku pointed out.

"Sorry." Julius muttered and then lowered his hands. "How's that?" he asked Mike, who coughed before replying.

"I feel better, thanks," he said and nodded.

"Hey, do you guys mind leaving for sec. I want to talk to Mike." Rikku said as she sighed sleepily and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Its _my_ room," Crystal pointed out.

"How can we be sure you're not going to kill him?" Rumiku asked suspiciously as she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"For one thing, I don't want to make you _that_ pissed off at me" Rikku replied. "And I don't have my lighter, so I wouldn't be able to conjure up a flame that's strong enough to pierce through his shield."

"That's true," Julius muttered and pushed his sister and cousin out of the bedroom. "You only have two minutes, its late and you guys need your rest."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Rikku said, waving her hand at her brother before turning to Mike. "Listen, before you say anything that will probably result me in punching you, I want to give you a proposition."

"Sorry, but I'm already dating your sister" Mike cracked and his smile faded when Rikku looked back at him wordlessly. "Sorry, you were saying."

"Yeah, so, I think that we should try to get along." Rikku replied slowly as if it killed her to say it. "I mean, its not going to help us if we're always fighting each other when we should be fighting Wingz Corp and everything."

"I'll take you up on that offer, except for one thing," Mike said as he got off the bed. "Wingz Corp is defeated, we don't have to worry about them anymore."

"That's were you're wrong," Rikku contradicted him. "Core might be dead, but that doesn't mean that the others aren't going to come after us."

"Sure, whatever you say, can I just get some sleep?" Mike asked and started to lie down but Rikku grabbed his arm.

"Sure, on the couch" she replied and pulled him to the door. "I'm done, let's go to sleep!" she announced to the others before going back to bed.

"Man, you make one little joke and she holds it over your head forever" Mike muttered to himself as the others went to sleep.

"Are you going to be ok?" Rumiku asked before she went into the bedroom. Mike nodded.

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine. There's not much that can bring _me_ down!" he declared and Rumiku rolled her eyes.

"And you say you don't have an ego," she reminded him, shaking her head. "Can I ask you something real quick?"

"Anything" Mike replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited. Rumiku scrutinized him before replying.

"How'd you get so beat up?"

"Oh, I accidentally ran into some bullies. Its not a great idea to try and get away from a fight by insulting them" Mike replied and made a small face. Rumiku scrutinized him.

"You sure?" she asked. Mike smiled, walked over to her, and kissed her cheek.

"I'm positive. I mean, why would I keep anything from my girl?"

"Just do me a favor and don't call me that. Good night."

"Night" Mike replied and grabbed a blanket off of the couch and unfolding it. He gave her a small smile before lying down and falling into a restless slumber…

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	7. First Day

**(A/N) Sorry this took so long to get up, enjoy.**

**Chapter 7 – First Day**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Zack groaned, reaching for his alarm. Without lifting his head up he fumbled with his end table until he finally managed to slap the snooze button on top of his alarm clock. Cody on the other hand, leapt out of bed and ran over to shake his twin awake.

"Come on Zack!" Cody said, shaking Zack violently. "You don't wanna be late for our first day of high school do you?"

Zack groaned again. "You're such a dork," He replied, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"I know," Cody said with a smile. He turned around to head over to his closet, before a soft noise directed his attention back to Zack. Cody rolled his eyes. Zack had fallen asleep again. Cody rolled his eyes again before grabbing his clothes, heading to the bathroom, and taking a shower.

* * *

Rikku and Rumiku each groaned as their alarms went off. "I hate school," Rikku muttered grudgingly.

"Seriously," Rumiku replied without looking at her sister.

"Nice to see you two are talking again," Crystal said as she also forced herself up. She then made a beeline for the closet.

"What are you doing?" Rikku asked.

"It's almost like she can't wait to get to school," Rumiku replied. "Cody really starting to have that much of a toll on you?"

"Hey, she was watching the history channel." They each laughed.

Crystal rolled her eyes. "More than I can say for your boyfriends. But the real reason is that there's only one bathroom and I call it first!" With that, she bolted out of the room.

"Hey!" Rikku and Rumiku replied before bolting after her.

* * *

"Get up Zack!" Cody said, slightly annoyed when he returned to see his twin was still asleep. Sighing to himself he raised his hand. "This is your last chance Zack, get up!"

Zack continued to snore.

Cody shook his head as a small ball of water formed in his hand. With a slightly devilish smile, Cody flung it at Zack.

Zack screamed and jumped from the shock of the cold water hitting him. "What was that for?" He said in a fuming voice.

"For making me late again," Cody replied. "Now go get dressed. Judging by how long it took you to get up, that's gonna be your shower for today."

"Whatever," Zack said with a yawn as he grabbed his clothes and a small bottle of cologne from his underwear drawer. "Who needs showers? With this," he held the bottle up. "Rikku will be all mine."

Cod y rolled his eyes again. "She only said she likes you. Don't push it."

"Don't push what?" Zack replied innocently.

Cody sighed to himself and wiped his face in disgust. "Never mind," he muttered as he walked out of the room, Zack close on his heels.

"I can't believe my baby boys are going to high school!" Carey, the twins' mother said when Zack and Cody met her in the kitchen. She handed each of them their breakfast as well as their lunches.

"Yea, yea," Zack said. "Just think, four more years and we're finally done with school."

"And you can finally start cooking for yourself," Cody said.

Carey sighed, as she looked off into space.

"Mom!" The twins called.

"We gotta go, love you." Cody said, looking at his watch.

"Love ya mom," Zack said.

"Love you," Carey replied. "I wanna hear all about it when you get home." She kissed each of their heads.

"MOM!" The twins said again.

"What? My boys are never too old to get a kiss from their mother," Carey said.

The twins rolled their eyes again as they stepped out of the suite. Next they made their way down to the lobby before heading to the bustop.

The twins hadn't even gotten two steps when they heard a voice behind them.

"Well, well, look what we have here…"

* * *

"Come on Syd!" Rikku called.

"Coming!" The small boy yelled as he finished wolfing down his eggs and picked up his backpack. "Besides, we still have to wait for Patrick and Noah."

"What?" Rumiku said, heading back into the other room. She rolled her eyes to see Patrick and Noah furiously stuffing supplies into their backpacks. "You were supposed to do that last night!"

"Yea I know, except Patrick lost my binder!" Noah complained.

"And you took all the pens!" Patrick retorted.

"And you took the folders!" Noah shot back. "You know I need the ones with the three prongs in them!"

"Just hurry up!" Rumiku said with another roll of her eyes.

Finally the kids were on their way out the door. However, they didn't get very far.

"So, we meet again," A voice called behind them, causing the kids to stop in their tracks…

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	8. Secret Slipped

**Chapter 8 – Secret Slipped**

Zack and Cody each spun around. When Zack saw who was behind them, he rolled his eyes and scuffed. Standing across from them was his rival, Ryan Cooper. Both Zack and Ryan liked Rikku, and neither was willing to let the other be her boyfriend without a fight. "Great, it's you," he muttered.

Cody punched Zack in the arm and shot him a look. "Hey Ryan, what's up?"

"Eh, nothing. Went to Australia for the summer," Ryan said.

"And too bad you didn't stay there," Zack said.

"Nice to see you too," Ryan growled. "But hey I'm sure Rikku will wanna hear all about it."

"In case you didn't hear Cooper," Zack snapped. "She's with me now, so get lost."

"Please Martin," Ryan began.

"Anyway guys," Cody said, cutting him off. "We're in high school now, can you at least try to get along?"

"Can it Cody," Zack said looking from Ryan to his twin and back. "Who's side are you on anyway?"

_This is getting ridiculous! _Cody thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should listen to him Martin," Ryan said with a smirk. "He's the only one of you two with any sense."

"And like you do?" Zack retorted.

"With your IQ," Ryan replied. I'm surprised you even know what the word means."

Zack spat as he cracked his knuckles. "Ya know, I still owe you a knuckle sandwich. I don't think you'll have any sense left. Course you never did." Cody rolled his eyes.

"You're right Martin," Ryan said. "You don't think. In fact it would probably strain you so I don't suggest trying it. But anyplace, anytime, bring it on."

Zack was about to retort when the bus pulled up. Cody yanked on his twin's sleeve. "Come on, you guys are friends. You don't wanna get thrown out on the first day."

"Says who?" Zack said.

"Would save me a lot of trouble," Ryan retorted as the bus doors slammed behind them.

* * *

"What's up Alan?" Rumiku said to the boy who was facing them.

"Went to Australia for the summer," Alan Brown replied. "It was awesome. So what'd you guys do all summer?"

"Surfed, hung out, the usual," Rikku replied. "Had a concert in Hawaii."

"Which didn't turn out as planned," Sydney added.

Alan rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me." He muttered.

"Yea, Core thought it would be the perfect time to try to take our elements," Noah said with a sigh. "But he's gone now."

"That's not all," Patrick added. "We met this new kid…" He began but Rumiku shot a look at him that told him to shut up.

"What?" Alan asked, confused.

"I'll," Rumiku said with extra emphasis on the "I." She took a breath as she continued. "Tell you later."

"If you say so," Alan replied as he, Rikku, Rumiku, and Crystal got on the bus to high school. Patrick, Noah and Sydney caught the next one, which would take them to the middle school.

"Speaking of whom, I haven't seen him all morning," Crystal muttered to Rikku. "Where'd he go?"

"Who cares?" Rikku replied.

* * *

In the school parking lot, Zack, Cody, and Ryan met up with Alan, Rikku, Rumiku, and Crystal. The group was soon joined by their friends Max Motgomery and Tapeworm Michaels.

"So when you guys got lunch?" Max asked as everyone took out their schedules to compare them.

"Sixth," Tapeworm replied.

"Fourth," Crystal said.

"Same," Rikku and Rumiku replied.

"I got sixth also," Alan said.

"Fifth period," Zack said.

"Same," Cody replied.

"Fifth," Ryan said grudgingly.

"Great so I get to eat then puke," Zack said with a roll of his eyes.

"Cut it out you guys," Crystal said.

"It's time for you two to grow up," Rikku said in a "that's final" tone.

"Anything for you," Zack said in a "sweet" tone.

"Say that again," Rikku replied, he eyes narrowed. "I dare you."

Zack turned red as Ryan chuckled. _Go ahead and laugh Cooper. You won't be laughing when you find out that Rikku likes me, not you._

"Anyway," Alan said, cutting in. He looked around to make sure no one else was listening. "What did Noah mean earlier? When he said Core is gone?" He looked at Rikku. Ryan also looked over in interest.

Rikku went on to explain everything that had happened. She explained how Zack had been captured and brainwashed, Core's plan to unlock their curses, and the battle that had ensued. "So basically Core's dead."

Ryan and Alan looked at them shocked, but they could tell that she wasn't joking either. "So that's it then?" Alan asked.

"Not quite," Rumiku added. "Like Patrick told you, we met this new kid. His name is Mike. We think he's an elemental but none of us are sure."

"Well he has to be from what you said," Ryan said. Alan nodded in agreement.

"Yea, except here's the weird part," Tapeworm added. "He doesn't have a guardian."

"He also didn't even know what an element was until we told him," Crystal said.

"It even has Julius stumped," Cody said. "Sydney's been working on it for the last few weeks but nothing yet."

"Oh," Alan replied.

"He's also got a crush on Rumiku," Zack said. Rumiku shot him an "I'm gonna kill you" look

"WHAT?" Alan yelled.

"Alan-" Rumiku began but was cut off by the bell,

_BBBRRRRIIINNNNGGGGGG!!_

"Well that's the bell, don't wanna be late," Zack said with a nervous laugh before bolting into the school.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	9. Arguments

**Chapter 9 – Arguments**

The first part of school went by in a flash for the kids. It was now sixth period lunch and Rikku and Rumiku slowly headed through the cafeteria lunch line.

"I just knew something like this was going to happen," Rumiku said shaking her head. "School was bad before, but now its worse."

"I thought Alan was your friend," Tapeworm said, trying to decide over spaghetti or a hamburger for lunch.

"He is," Rikku assured him, patting him on the shoulder. "But, he's been avoiding her all day."

"Only because Zack had to blab out that he had a crush on me," Rumiku said through clenched teeth, stabbing a toothpick through her hamburger.

"Mad?" Tapeworm asked arching an eyebrow.

"Ya think?" Rikku and Rumiku asked in unison. Tapeworm put his hands up defensively and continued to slide his tray down towards the register.

"You're going to have to talk to him," Tapeworm went on.

"Again I say; ya think?" Rikku asked. "But, like I said, he's been avoiding her all today. Do you want me to make him talk to you?"

"I'm pretty sure you can," Rumiku said with a smirk as she paid for her lunch. "But, don't."

"Are you sure?" Rikku asked as Rumiku stepped aside, waiting for them to pay for their lunches. Rumiku looked around the cafeteria for a minute.

"Yeah," she said with a nod. "I'll try and talk to him after school if he doesn't show up for lunch."

"He's going to have to face the fact that you would've gotten a boyfriend eventually," Tapeworm said as they headed towards their 'usual table' in the corner.

"I never thought it would have been the arrogant one," Rikku muttered as they sat down at their table.

"Ok, I know I made a comment about the past people you dated, telling you whether I liked them or not, but would you stop ragging on my boyfriend?" Rumiku snapped, glaring at her sister with piercing eyes.

"Why him?" Rikku snapped back.

"Why not him?" Rumiku asked. "He helped us, and he helped Sydney unless you forgot."

"I didn't forget," Rikku replied quietly. "But, we wouldn't have been in any trouble if he didn't butt in where he didn't belong."

"Have you guys ever thought that Mike arrived to help us for a reason?" Tapeworm asked quietly, picking at his spaghetti. Rikku and Rumiku looked over at him, identical looks of curiosity on their faces.

"Run that by me again?" Rikku asked quietly, putting her elbows on the table.

"You're all going on about how it's a good thing that Mike helped us," Tapeworm said to Rumiku. Then he turned to Rikku. "And you're going on about how we wouldn't be in any trouble if he didn't come."

"Right," Rikku and Rumiku replied with a nod.

"What if he didn't have a choice?" Tapeworm asked quietly. "What if he was sent here for a reason?"

"You mean, like its fate?" Rikku asked.

"It could be his destiny," Tapeworm replied.

"Right, because falling in love with my sister is his destiny," Rikku said rolling her eyes. Rumiku shot her a harsh glare.

"Well, we all know that whoever holds the power of Darkness needs to find their 'Light' to balance them out," Tapeworm replied. "Maybe Mike is Rumiku's Light."

Rikku and Rumiku exchanged thoughtful glances. Rumiku pulled a small notebook out of her pocket, which she would normally use to right down ideas for songs, and flipped through a new page, writing down Tapeworm's theory.

"Whether you like it or not, you're going to be seeing way more of Mike," Tapeworm added, looking pointedly at Rikku. "Not to mention that you're going to have to choose Ryan or Zack eventually."

"Yeah, they'll be arguing over you every chance they're together," Rumiku added with a smirk. "Now that they're here, it's going to be more often."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Rikku said rolling her eyes. "I think I liked it better when Damien was taking up all of my free time and I didn't have to worry about it."

"But, there has to be a reason that Ryan and Alan are back," Rumiku said quietly. "Normally, they would give us an email or a call about their coming back."

"You guys haven't had a dream about it or anything?" Tapeworm asked through a mouthful of spaghetti. Rikku and Rumiku shook their heads.

"I haven't had a dream like that since Damien was destroyed," Rikku replied shaking her head. "What about you?"

"No," Rumiku replied shaking her head. Rikku peered at her for a minute before turning to Tapeworm.

"You should tell Sydney your ideas," Rikku said scratching her head. "It'll probably help in some way to find out about Mike or our curses."

"Well, Damien and Core are gone right?" Tapeworm asked finishing the rest of his spaghetti quickly.

"Thankfully," Rumiku replied taking a large bite of her hamburger.

"Well, did you forget that Snake and Sniper are still head of the BlackWolves and the DarkLions?" Tapeworm asked raising his eyebrows. "They may not have done anything recently, but now that Core is out of the way, they don't have to listen to them anymore, they can do whatever they want."

"When did you get so smart?" Rikku asked with a smirk.

"I just observe things," Tapeworm replied with a shrug. "If there's anything out of the ordinary, there has to be some sort of logic behind it."

"Speaking of out of the ordinary," Rikku piped up. "Why did your boyfriend teleport there, in the middle of the night all banged up?"

"How should I know?" Rumiku asked dully. "And he has a name, feel free to use it."

"I'll pass," Rikku muttered. "He didn't tell you how he got beat up?"

"No," Rumiku replied her eyebrows furrowing. "I mean, he said that he ran into some bullies, but the bullies around here wouldn't go after new kids, even if they do get insulted. Plus, Mike wouldn't just insult them out of the blue."

"Well, with his arrogance it makes sense to me," Rikku said with a smirk.

Rumiku sighed heavily and got up from her seat, leaving her lunch halfeaten. Tapeworm and Rikku watched her storm off. "What's biting her?"

"You really need to lay off on Mike," Tapeworm said quietly. "Besides the fact that he's dating your sister, he has been a great help with everything."

"He's also been great at testing my nerves," Rikku said rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Zack, wait up."

Zack turned around and smiled when he saw Rikku rushing up to him. He slowed his walking pace so she could fall into step with him.

"What's up?" Zack asked.

"Meeting in my suite," she replied. "Tapeworm has a lot of good theories about what's his face"

"You mean, Mike?" Zack asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, him," Rikku said crossing her arms. "Anyway, Tapeworm has some pretty good theories about what's been going on recently. He told Rumiku and I during lunch."

"Are you guys still arguing with each other?" Zack asked.

"Arguing about what?" Ryan asked walking up to them. Zack made a face and closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"This doesn't concern you," he snapped. "You haven't been here to understand what we've been going through."

"Spare me," Ryan sneered. "Max told me everything. But, she didn't tell me you guys were arguing. What about?"

"Ru's new boyfriend," Rikku said slowly.

"Oh, that Mike kid you guys keep talking about," Ryan said with a nod as they headed outside. "Is he really all that?"

"No, he's not," Rikku replied with a smirk. "He's a pompous arrogant, jerk."

"Hear that, Cooper, she just described you perfectly," Zack said with an evil grin.

"I'm surprised you even know what pompous means, Martin," Ryan shot back.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Zack demanded.

"Never mind, you're somewhat smarter than I thought," Ryan said and laughed a little bit.

"Would you guys cut it out," Rikku nearly yelled.

"He started it," Zack and Ryan said in unison.

"I don't care who started it," Rikku said turning to glare at them.

"All you guys ever do when you're around each other is argue…constantly, I can't take it anymore."

"Just choose one of us and we'll stop arguing," Ryan insisted.

"Somehow, I doubt that," Rikku said in a monotone. "Look, now that Ryan's back you're going to have to start working together. We're going to be attacked by a member of Wingz Corp. eventually and if you can't work together then you've pretty much killed us all." Ryan and Zack stood there, jaws dropped as they stared at her. "Now, if you don't mind, we should be getting to the hotel for our meeting. Where's Cody?"

"He walked Crystal home," Zack replied. "They're going to explain everything to Christian then head over to the hotel. Where's Alan?"

"Arguing with Rumiku," Ryan said slowly as Alan stormed out of the school, Rumiku rushing after him.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?!" Alan asked.

"Because I knew you'd act like this," Rumiku replied with a heavy sigh.

Alan turned around and stared at her before carrying on in a quiet voice. "You said you'd wait for me," he muttered.

"I couldn't wait forever," Rumiku said just as quiet. "You're going to have to accept the fact that I would eventually get a boyfriend."

"Yes, but I thought it would be me," Alan said crossing his arms. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Hey Zack, Rikku," Mike greeted as he ran up the school steps. He grinned at Rumiku and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, Rumiku."

"What are you doing here?" Rumiku asked peering at him.

"What? I can't come and walk my girlfriend home?" Mike asked. He then noticed Alan and offered his hand. "Hey, I'm Mike. Who're you?"

"Alan," Alan replied shortly shaking his hand. "That's my friend Ryan."

"Hey," Mike said giving Ryan a small wave.

"Is he, Rumiku's boyfriend?" Ryan whispered.

"Yep," Rikku and Zack whispered back.

"Yeah, so we should get going to that meeting," Rumiku said scratching the back of her neck. She stuck two fingers in her mouth and gave a shrill whistle. In a flash of bright white light, DeathLiger, appeared by her side. He was in his human form; he looked to be around ten years old. He had a black hat on backwards with his black/silver hair poking out of the hole in the back. His amber eyes glittered in the sun. He was wearing a black tshirt and jeans. He was barefoot, seeing as he still had lions paws for feet, and whiskers coming out of his cheeks.

"Yes, my mistress?" he asked, making a face. "Master Alan, Master Ryan, it's great to see you again."

"What's the matter with you?" Zack asked.

"I'm not used to my human form," Deathliger replied with a little wiggle. "Hold on a sec." He pulled his hat off his head and his ears sprang up. He ripped two holes in his hat and put it back on his, ears poking out of the holes. He tugged on the seat of his pants and it ripped at the seam, his tail flopping out. A relieved look crossed his face. "That's better. Now, why'd you call?"

"I want you to go and tell Julius that he and Maddie need to meet us at our hotel room for an elemental meeting," Rumiku replied handing him her backpack. "And put this in my room for me."

"You got it," Deathliger replied saluting before disappearing in another flash of bright light.

"Well, let's go," Rikku said breaking the awkward silence.

"I could teleport you to the hotel if you want," Mike offered sliding an arm around Rumiku's waist.

"No, that's ok," Alan replied. "I prefer walking and I want to catch up on everything I missed."

"Ru?" Mike asked, turning his attention to her.

"Uh, no, I'm fine walking," Rumiku replied giving him a small smile.

Mike shrugged and headed down the school steps.

* * *

"Tensions are running high amongst them," the first boy observed the screen, a smirk sliding onto his face.

"Especially between those two guys and that Hiroshima girl," the second boy said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Should we attack now?" the third boy asked.

"No, no. Just give it a little more time," the first boy said. "We don't want to upset Snake or Sniper."

"Especially now that Core is gone," the third boy said with a nod.

"They've been so uptight since Core was defeated," the second boy said shaking his head.

"Not uptight," the first boy said slowly. "Nervous."

"Nervous?" the third boy asked. "No, they're never nervous."

"They've never been in charge of all of Wings Corp. either," the first boy shot back. "They can't make any mistakes or-"

"Or they'll suffer the same fate as our dearly departed," the second boy said shaking his head.

* * *

"Well, thanks to everyone who came to this meeting," Rikku said once everyone got settled. "I'd also like to welcome back, fellow elementals, Ryan and Alan."

"And this is our brother's friend Rafael Cloud," Rumiku said motioning to the boy on Julius's right. "Raf-san, it's good to see you again."

Rafael nodded in reply.

"So, since we got back, we can easily say that part of our problem with Wings Corp is officially done with," Sydney said putting his hands on his laptop. "Raf-san, you should be pleased to know that Core is dead."

"Really?" Rafael asked, his eyes widening. "How'd you pull that off?"

"With Mike's help," Cody said motioning to him.

"Pleasure to meet you," Rafael said offering his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Raf-san," Mike said as more of a question.

"It's only polite to call him that," Julius explained.

"So, do you have an element too?" Rafael asked.

"That's the strange part," Sydney piped up. "For all that we know, he doesn't. But, he has this flashlight, saberish thing that holds a lot of power."

"You sure he doesn't have an element?" Rafael asked. "I'm just making sure."

"He didn't even know what an element was when we asked him," Zack replied.

"Interesting," Rafael said tapping his chin. "Go on, I'm just here to observe and to put in my two cents when I need too."

"So, as you all know, I've been taking tests on Mike," Sydney said getting everyone's attention. "I feel like I'm close to a breakthrough but it's still out of my reach. His powers are definitely the most powerful that I've ever seen, even though Zack and Cody are destined to be the most powerful elements around us."

"So, I'm just as powerful as Zack and Cody?" Mike asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, I believe so," Sydney replied.

"Great, something else that'll go straight to his head," Rikku muttered rolling her eyes. Mike opened his mouth to retort, but Rumiku gently squeezed his hand, stopping him.

"Tapeworm, you had something you wanted to say?" Maddie asked getting back on track.

"Um, yeah," Tapeworm said blushing when everyone turned their attention to him. "Rikku, Rumiku, and I had a talk about this during lunch."

"Go on," Crystal piped up.

"Well, we, I, believe that there's a reason for everything that's happened and what's happening," Tapeworm went on clearing his throat. "I believe that Mike was in the airport, the day we went to Hawaii for a reason."

"Huh?" Mike asked a confused look crossing his face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we've never seen you around Boston before," Tapeworm replied. "Why is it that the one time we're going to Hawaii, you suddenly show up and hang around us?"

"Well, to answer part of your question, it's because of Sydney," Mike replied.

"What'd I do?" Sydney asked, his eyes widening.

"You took the time to talk to me," Mike replied with a small smile towards the small boy. "You didn't have to and I was a complete stranger to you." Then his smile grew a little wider. "Plus, you introduced me to your sister." Rumiku punched him on the shoulder.

"I was just being friendly," Sydney replied. "I never really followed the whole 'Don't Talk to Strangers' rule."

"That's a great thing to hear," Julius said drumming his fingers on his knee. Sydney gave him a sheepish smile in reply.

"Well, if you did follow that rule, we wouldn't be stuck with the arrogant one," Rikku said twirling a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Anyway," Tapeworm went on loudly and turned to Ryan and Alan. "There also has to be a reason why the two of you are here."

"Summer's over?" Ryan replied as more of a question, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm aware of that," Tapeworm replied shortly. "But, in any case you'd call or email at least one of us before you came back. So, there has to be something you know about that we don't."

"In his own twisted way, he has a point," Sydney said tapping his computer. "And you didn't answer his question." Sydney gave Mike a hard stare.

"Yes, he did," Crystal replied.

"Actually, no, he didn't," Max piped up. "He answered part of the question. The part where Tapeworm asked why you decided to hang around us. We aren't your average kids. You didn't answer his question about why you were in the airport."

"Just, taking a vacation," Mike replied with a shrug.

"Taking a vacation?" Rikku repeated. "Or were you running from something? Or someone?" Mike slowly turned his head and gave her a look. "You weren't happy to see those people that took you from Christian's house."

"Guys, don't gang up on him," Julius said trying to restore order.

Rikku ignored him and leaned forward in her seat.

"We've already explained to you about us and about our powers," she said narrowing her eyes. "But, you never explained to us why you went to Hawaii? I mean, why you really went. You said to Sydney that you were visiting relatives, then you said that your parents died. If that's true, who did you stay with in Hawaii?"

"Rikkula," Julius said in a warning tone.

"And you also told us that you 'obtained' your saber thing after your first encounter with Damien," Rikku went on continuing to ignore him. "But, that doesn't explain how you got your powers."

Mike got to his feet, glaring at Rikku. "Listen here! You can't-"

"Sit down," Rumiku snapped standing up and pushing on Mike's shoulder forcing him to sit. She then turned to her twin and gave her a harsh glare.

"Would you lay off already?" she shouted.

"Quit protecting your boyfriend, Ru," Rikku snapped. "We need answers from him."

"Have you ever thought that he'd tell us what we need to know when the time was right?" Rumiku asked.

"That time has clearly passed when we were nearly killed," Rikku hissed. "Sure, he did help us, but he nearly killed us too."

"Oh I get it," Rumiku said with a laugh. "You're jealous."

"Of you and your boyfriend?" Rikku asked raising her eyebrows. "Ha! Yeah, right."

"Guys," Julius said getting to his feet.

"No, you're jealous of the fact that someone else could be more powerful than you," Rumiku said with a sneer. "It ate you up inside when you found out that Zack and Cody were the most powerful elementals of our time. But now that someone else arrives, who doesn't even have an element I must add, you're upset knowing that you're still not the most powerful."

"Stop it," Rikku said in a quiet voice.

"For all we know Tapeworm could be right," Rumiku went on. "Mike could be my Light and I care about him very much. It hurts me whenever you put him down."

"Ru, it's ok, just calm down," Crystal said getting to her feet, trying to push the two of them apart.

"You don't know what your talking about." Rumiku kept going. "We all know that you're in love with Zack," Rumiku went on. "And youoo, but you're too busy trying to figure out what kind of power Mike has. So, just choose him and get it over with."

"She didn't really say that," Ryan said shaking his head. Then he turned to Zack "Why would she say that to you?"

"It's true, dude," Zack said with a smug look. "She might've known you longer, but the fact of the matter is, she chose me, not you."

"What'd she say?" Ryan demanded.

"Before our kiss or after?" Zack asked raising his eyebrows.

"That's it," Ryan shouted getting to his feet. Alan and Cody quickly grabbed onto their friends and pulled them away from each other.

"Well this was a good idea," Sydney said with a heavy sigh, propping his elbows on top of his laptop. "Thanks for pitching your theories, Tapeworm. And I'm not being sarcastic."

"No problem," he said shaking his head.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	10. Crystal of Fate

**Chapter 10 – Crystal of Fate**

After the disastrous end to the elements' meeting, no one was speaking to each other. It took every effort possible on Cody and Alan's part to keep Zack and Ryan separated long enough for the two groups to go their separate ways.

**In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves… on the ground**

**I hitched a ride, until the coast  
To leave behind, all of my ghosts  
Searchin' for something, I couldn't find at home**

Max and Tapeworm went down with Maddie to the candy counter, buying enough chocolate to squelch their frustrations for the time being. Crystal joined them. The group sat in the hotel lobby, each ate in silence.

**Can't get no job, can you spare a dime?  
Just one more hit, and I'll be fine  
I swear to God, this'll be my one last time!**

**When it gets dark, in Pigeon Park  
Voice in my head, will soon be fed  
By the vultures, that circle 'round the dead!**

The Hiroshimas along with Rafael and Crystal left soon after. Rikku and Rumiku wouldn't even look at each other. Mike joined them until they were home before teleporting away. Rikku made a face when she saw him and Rumiku saying good bye before heading into the house and slamming the door to their room. Rumiku stood outside in the backyard and stared angrily into the distance.

**In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves… on the ground  
Run away before you drown, or the streets will beat you down  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves… on the ground**

**I never once thought, I'd ever be caught!  
Staring at sidewalks, hiding my track marks!  
I left my best friends, or did they just leave me?**

Julius also had kept an eagle's watch on Rikku and Rumiku as they headed in separate directions to prevent a fight from breaking out between them. After dinner, he and Rafael continued to talk about what had happened the previous summer. Sydney also joined them for awhile, before joining Patrick and Noah in doing their homework. He sighed as he turned on his MP3 player.

**In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves… on the ground**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves… on the ground**

**Run away before you drown, or the streets will beat you down  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves… on the ground**

**Run away before you drown!  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground**

"Ugh!" Patrick said with a groan. "I hate school."

"Seriously," Noah added looking up from his paper. "I still can't believe we got this much homework on the first day of school! I mean a five hundred word essay on what we did for summer vacation, come on, is she for real?" Noah continued to write, his hand cramping up after a few minutes. He groaned, threw his pencil down and rubbed his hand.

"Along with all those math problems," Patrick said, grabbing his head. "And that history reading, what are they trying to do, kill us with homework?"

"Looks like," Noah said with a sigh as he sharpened his pencil.

A moment later, Sydney took his headphones out of his ears and looked up. "Hey guys?" He asked.

"Yea?" The twins replied in unison.

"When do you think Ruki and Rumi are going to stop fighting?" Sydney asked, setting his MP3 player down and twisting in his chair to face them. "They haven't spoken to each other at all since the meeting earlier."

"I dunno," Patrick said sighing. Sydney nodded. Noah also sighed to himself.

"Do you think Mike is everything Tapeworm seems to think he is?" Noah asked Sydney. "Cause if he's gonna be around for awhile, I don't think they're gonna stop anytime soon."

"That's what I figured," Sydney replied. "This is really weird, I've never come across anything like it."

"What do you mean?" Patrick said. Noah also looked over interested.

"These tests I've been doing on Mike's powers," Sydney continued. "So far from what I can see, there's nothing elemental about them, but yet there so powerful. I think Tapeworm might be right about him being Rumiku's Light. There's something else too."

"What?" Patrick asked again, fixing his glasses.

"I was talking to Julius," Sydney said. "Mike's powers also seem to have some sort of effect on our guardians…with the exception of Deathliger."

"What?" Noah repeated, raising an eyebrow

Sydney nodded. "Julius told me that when he and Mike were sparing awhile ago, he couldn't contact Rudin at all. So I think until I can figure this out, things are only going to get worse."

"It really sucks," Noah agreed. "I hate when Ruki and Rumi fight."

"What about their curses?" Patrick asked, changing the subject. "You said something about a breakthrough on those?"

"It's a small lead," Sydney said. "But the more I think about it, it doesn't make any sense."

* * *

Rumiku didn't move all afternoon, and soon the sun began to set. A moment later, a familiar figure appeared behind her. It glowed white for a second before approaching her. Rumiku's eyes shifted before turning and burying her eyes into its chest.

"You still upset?" Mike asked. Rumiku didn't answer, but the sniffling sounds told him all he needed to know. He led her inside, where the two sat down and turned on the TV. Rumiku held his hand tightly as the two watched a movie.

A little while later, Rikku walked in and rolled her eyes. She looked at Mike as if someone had just thrown a stick of dynamite into the room. Then her eyes fell on something else, a cut over his left eye and a bruise on his arm that weren't there earlier. She eyed him suspiciously, until he made eye contact. A second later, Mike made a coughing sound and got up.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Rikku asked.

"What? Can't I go get some fresh air?" Mike replied.

"You're gonna need more than that you keep that up," Rikku said narrowing her eyes. _But maybe I can finally get some answers from him without Rumiku jumping all over me!_ She thought to herself.

Rumiku opened her mouth to retort, but a sigh from Rikku cut her off. The look on Rikku's face cleared as she took a deep breath. "You know what, you're right." Although she tried to hide it, the look in her eyes showed that it almost killed her to say that.

"What?" Rumiku said, also standing up. Mike's jaw dropped. Sydney and Julius, who had walked in, also looked over in shock.

"I could use some fresh air too," Rikku continued, taking a deep breath.

Rumiku narrowed her eyes at her sister. "What are you scheming?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing," Rikku replied with a sigh before looking her sister straight in the eye. "Why would you think that?"

"Please," Rumiku said. "How dumb do you think I am? You're just trying to get a chance to take more shots at Mike."

"Which I'd be taking right now if I wanted," Rikku replied shortly. Rumiku continued to glare at her. "What?" Rikku continued. "Don't you trust me?"

"With my life, yes," Rumiku replied. "With him," she nodded at Mike. "Not as far as I could throw you."

"That's good to know," Rikku said.

"What else do I need to tell you?" Mike snapped suddenly. "I told you my past! I told you about the first time I found out about my powers! I've helped you more times that I can count. What else do you want from me?"

"Yea, that's just it!" Rikku said, interrupting him. "You didn't help us! We never needed your 'help'! But what do I want? You should be able to answer that one."

"Rikkula stop it!" Rumiku snapped. "JUST STOP IT! NOW! I'M SICK OF THIS!" Her fists began to shake with anger.

"CAN IT RUMIKU!" Rikku snapped back. "He's hiding stuff from us! Maybe if you didn't have your head in the clouds you could see that! So whenever he's going to stop these games and spill what I want to know, then I'll stop, maybe." She and Rumiku glared at each other.

Finally Julius intervened and stood between them, followed by Rafael. Sydney just watched, shaking his head. "That's enough out of both of you!" Julius snapped stepping between them.

"Whatever," Rikku said. She then looked at the bruise on Mike's arm, her eyes narrowing before looking back at Rumiku. "He's been lying to you Rumiku, maybe you should open your eyes and you'll see that." With that, she turned and went outside before anyone else could say anything. Rumiku and Mike quickly followed after her.

"Well we better go find her before she wanders too far off," Rafael said. Mike and Rumiku agreed it was probably for the best.

"Try to put an end to this when you find her," Julius muttered to Rafael as they turned to leave. He nodded. Julius took a deep breath, crossing his fingers in his mind as he watched them walk out the door. After everything they had gone through, he hated seeing his siblings like this. He hoped that maybe Rafael could find some way to help mediate the situation until he thought of a way to completely diffuse it.

* * *

"Perfect," a voice said as it watched Mike, Rafael, and Rumiku walk out. "Koto?"

"Yes?"

"Would you take a look into this for me?" Snake said, handing Koto a white ball about eight inches in diameter. Koto looked into it and was shocked by what he saw. The ball showed him, dead. He was a crumpled heap covered in blood and debris. Koto stumbled back.

"What is that thing?" He asked shocked.

Snake laughed softly. "The Crystal of Fate…" he muttered. A moment later, Koto felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Sniper.

"This nice little device we've created should be of some use," Sniper said. Snake nodded.

"Does it show the future?" Koto asked in a soft voice.

Sniper shook his head. "No," he said softly. "It simply shows the worst fears of whoever looks into it. Within a matter of seconds, it sends a small beam," Sniper pointed to the top of the ball. "The beam scans the mind of the viewer and shows their fears."

"However it's not entirely ready yet," Snake continued. "Thank you for your service, you may go." Koto turned to leave, however, Snake motioned for him again.

"Yes?" Koto asked.

"On second thought, a full test run may be in order," Snake said. "How about you pay our friends a visit? It's been so long, I've been longing to talk to them, one in particular. Take Reihu and Rilian with you."

"Yes sir," Koto said, and with that, he was gone.

Sniper looked at Snake. "I want to know exactly what happened in that battle. Core was a moron anyway, but still…it doesn't hurt to know." Snake said.

"Yes," Sniper replied.

* * *

It wasn't long before Mike and Rumiku caught up to Rikku. "What'd you mean he's lying to me?" Rumiku demanded when they got there. Rikku ignored her at first, but Rumiku blocked her path.

"I'm sure your devoted boyfriend can answer that," Rikku replied shortly. "Can't you?" Her eyes narrowed at Mike.

"What are you talking about?" Mike said.

"Why is it you were so banged up the other night again?" Rikku asked innocently.

"He ran into bullies, you know that!" Rumiku said.

"Oh, ok," Rikku said sarcastically. "So what about those new ones? How'd you get those?" Rikku's eyes narrowed as she approached Mike. "Did you run into them again?"

"Yea," Mike replied shortly.

Rikku continued to close on him. "Well, unless I'm mistaken, you get anywhere you want to go in about half a second, why were you walking all the way back?" Mike stared at her. "Also you don't seem to have a problem with using your saber thing to defend yourself, why didn't you use it then?"

"I-uh…" Mike began but Rumiku cut him off.

"What are you trying to prove?" Rumiku asked.

"Oh for God's sake Rumiku!" Rikku said, holding her head in disgust. "He's been lying to you! I can't believe you haven't figured this out yet." She turned back to Mike. "You were running away from those people that picked you up the other night. Not to mention, you told us this before…you hate them, and I know exactly why."

"Well if you're so smart, let's hear it," Mike replied.

"You never met any bullies," Rikku said. "You are abused, just like we were. They probably beat you really bad the other night, so you went where you knew you could hide…with us. That's why you disappeared so quickly the next morning, and that's why you have a new bruise on your arm and a cut on your forehead." Next she turned to Rumiku. "Remember what it was like to hide what dad did us? He's been hiding this from you all along."

Rumiku was stunned. She took a breath before continuing in a quiet voice. "Why would you lie to me?" She asked, as she narrowed her eyes at Mike.

"I-I…" Mike said, before taking a deep breath.

"Do I really mean that little to you?" Rumiku said, tears forming in her eyes. "That you would lie to me about that? Huh?"

"Rumiku" Mike said reaching for her, but Rumiku pushed him away.

"Get away from me!" She snapped, glaring fiercely at him.

"Bad timing?" Koto's voice said suddenly, distracting them. Rikku, Rumiku and Mike all looked over to see him standing across from them. A half second later, Rilian and Reihu appeared. "I guess we could come back at a later time, but where would the fun be in that?"

"Yea that would suck, I wanna cause some pain now," Rilian said, cracking a smirk. Reihu also laughed.

"So Rumiku, since it looks like your free again, when's our next date?" Reihu said. "I was thinking Friday, but it might be hard to get a reservation."

"Keep dreaming," Rumiku snapped.

"Whoa, looks like we just hit a soft spot," Rilian said, cracking a smile.

"What do you three want?" Rikku snapped.

Mike, pushed his anguish out of his mind and cracked a smirk. "Oh hey Koto, listen can you come back later? I'm a little too busy to kick your ass now."

"Apparently you're still arrogant as ever," Koto said.

"Well I have quite a reason to be, don't I?" Mike said, lazily putting his arms behind his head. He looked over at Rumiku, but she refused to look back at him.

"I think we need a little lesson in humility don't you guys?" Koto said, looking at the Rilian and Reihu. He pulled out the white ball and held it out. He grinned. "Take a look at what's to come," Koto finished, lying. "After all, you can't escape fate."

Rikku and Rumiku's eyes widened as a picture formed in the ball. Each saw themselves in their transformed form. Surrounding each was a path of complete death and destruction. All their friends laid around them, bleeding, dead or dying. The city around them was in ruins, and each continued to attack. Mike also saw something similar, only he was completely helpless…helpless and unable to help his friends while the two people he despised the most continued to kill his friends. Finally they turned their weapons on Rumiku.

"NO!" Mike yelled, snapping all three of them back to reality.

"So unless you come with us now," Koto said, smiling, "this is what is going to happen."

"Keep dreaming," Rikku said.

Koto rolled his eyes. "Why do we always haveta do this the hard way?" With that he drew his sword and leapt into action, shortly followed by Reihu and Rilian.

"Here we go again," Mike said, now smiling again. A blade appeared on the end of his weapon as it flew into his hands. He leapt to meet Koto in mid-air.

Rikku and Rumiku also sank into fighting stances and the battle began…

* * *

**(A/N) The song is "Fallen Leaves" by Billy Talent. Please Read and Review.**


	11. Mixed Emotions

**Chapter 11 – Mixed Emotions**

"You're never going to give us a break are you?" Rikku asked as Rilian jumped towards her. She jumped to the side, dodging a kick to her head.

"Don't count on it," Rilian replied with a grin, showing a row of his sharp teeth.

"Crimson Scorpion," Rikku said holding out her hand. In a flash of light, a chain sickle appeared in her hands. She wrapped the long chain around her right hand, leaving enough so she could swing it or throw it. "You're going down."

"That's what you always say," Rilian replied with a smirk as a spear appeared in his hands. "It would be so much easier if you guys just stopped struggling and allowed us to do our jobs."

"Now, where's the fun in that?" Rikku asked swinging her chain sickle above her head. "I would miss the fact that I kick your guys' asses each and every time."

With that, she tossed the chain sickle at him. He bent back and the sickle lodged itself into a tree behind him. Rilian let out a laugh. "I think you've lost your aim since we haven't fought in a while," Rilian said thrusting his spear forward. Rikku hissed when it grazed her side. She could feel a little bit of blood sliding down the side of her stomach.

"Don't count on it," Rikku replied grabbing his spear, shoving the end into the ground. She jumped up onto the now angled staff and kicked him in the chin. Pulling the sickle chain, it came out of the tree, dragging a branch with it. Rilian let out a gasp when he felt his shirt sleeve get stuck on the thick branch. Rikku grinned and unhooked her chain sickle from the tree branch. Rilian screamed when he was slammed into the tree trunk, the branch swinging back into place.

"Wildfire Tsunami," Rikku yelled, slamming both fists into the ground. A wave of fire erupted from a giant crack in the ground and slammed in Rilian. Rilian's ripped his shirt sleeve and dropped to the ground. He rolled through the fire and got to his feet, glaring at Rikku. Burns were visible on his arms and legs. Rilian rolled his neck, a popping sound evident. Rikku's eyes widened when he saw the burns healing themselves.

"Wha?" she asked, pulling her chain sickle back to her. Rilian grinned in reply and raced forward, slamming his knee into Rikku's stomach. She doubled over in pain and grabbed onto his knee, pushing him to the ground. She flipped over him and onto her feet.

"Master Sniper has been training us a lot recently," Rilian said calmly as he got to his feet. He slowly walked over to Rikku, his hands behind his back. His amber eyes pierced into hers. "Not a lot can hurt us now."

"Damn," Rikku hissed under her breath. 'DalFang where are you?'

"You can't reach your guardian," Rilian said and his smirk grew when he noticed a surprised look cross Rikku's face, which was quickly replaced by anger. "Not while he's here."

Rikku glanced sideways at Mike who was fighting Koto. A scowl crossed her face when Rilian started laughing. She turned her blazing blue eyes back to him, pure hatred on her face. "I knew that kid would only cause trouble," she hissed, shaking her head, before turning to look at her twin. She was fighting Reihu in hand to hand combat. The normally bouncy kid had his eyes narrowed in determination. "She just had to go and fall for him."

Seizing his chance, Rilian shot forward and wrapped his hands around her neck and started to squeeze. Rikku coughed, gasping for air. She let go of her chain sickle and it disappeared in a flash of red light. She scratched at his hands and wrist, trying to let him let her go. "There's nothing you can do now," Rilian hissed, tightening his grip on her neck. "While that kid is with you, you won't be able to reach your guardians for extra help."

Rikku closed her eyes and dropped her head. Rillian laughed and threw her to the ground, where she lay motionless. He pulled a sword out of his sheath and held it tightly in both hands. A dark energy wrapped the sword as he held it high over his head.

Rikku's eyes snapped open and glowed colder than anyone has ever seen. "DarkFire, Element Power," Rikku whispered as her eyes snapped open. Rilian gasped and jumped back a few feet, as fire shot towards him. Once the fire subsided Rilian's eyes widened.

Rikku was standing before him, her feet and hands on fire. She had black wings protruding from her shoulder blade. Her eyes seemed to be giving off a fire of their own.

"What?" Rilian gasped in surprise. "This can't be."

"Never underestimate me," Rikku hissed, hovering into the air. She flapped her wings and Rilian covered his eyes as dust and dirt was shot at him. "I was a part of the Black Wolves after all." Rilian struggled to see her through the dirt, clenching his teeth. He squeezed his eyes shut when some dirt flew into them. "Pyro Tornahe!" Dust and dirt quickly turned into a force field of fire as it swirled around him. Rikku appeared in front of him, her wings sliding back into her shoulder blades. She rushed forward and punched him in the jaw, quickly spinning on one foot and following the combo with a roundhouse kick.

Blood started to flow from Rilian's mouth. He wiped it away with a hand and glared up at Rikku. "Master Sniper will want to know about this," he hissed glowing white. He then raised his voice. "Keep fighting, don't let up."

In a flash of white light, he disappeared. Rikku lazily waved her hand and the fire around her disappeared. She turned cold eyes towards Mike.

"Come on, I know you can do better than that," Mike laughed as he blocked each of Koto's attack with his blade. Koto glared in frustration as he lunged forward, trying to stab Mike. He sidestepped and nicked Koto in the side with his blade.

Koto let out a small scream and checked his side. The blade cut away part of his tshirt and he could see blood rapidly forming at the wound. He gently touched the blood and looked at it, a calm look on his face. Mike backed up a small step when he heard a growl rumble deep in Koto's throat. The nails on Koto's hands grew longer and he rushed forward, slashing the air with his hands. Mike tried to evade his attacks, but the wet grass wasn't helping him with his friction.

"Ah," Mike cried, dropping to one knee, when he felt Koto's nails rip through his left arm and a part of his face.

"Let's see how you deal with that," Koto said putting his hands on his hips, his nails shrinking back to normal size. Koto gasped when he was pushed back by a big gust of wind. Mike turned and saw Rafael running towards him. He forgot he was out there with him.

"Raf-san?" Rikku gasped rushing over to him. Rafael exchanged a look with her before, pushing his fist forward.

A black mass of energy shot out of his fist and slammed into Koto's stomach. Mike slowly got to his feet and stood by Rikku as they watched Rafael go through various tae-kwon-do and karate moves, shooting out masses of energy and wind at Koto as he struggled to stay upright.

"How?" Mike asked shaking his head.

"We've always known that Rafael was strong," Rikku said, refusing to look at him. "We've always known that he has strong powers, but we don't know what it is exactly. Julius calls it the Chaos Element, seeing as we don't know what it'll do every time he uses it."

"I didn't need his help," Mike said under his breath going back to his arrogant self. "I was doing just fine."

"Up until he scratched you," Rikku said finally turning to look at him. "You may be strong, but we don't know what powers your have. You may be able to reflect any elemental damage without a problem, but it's the physical stuff that you can't handle."

Mike lightly touched his face and winced when he saw the blood on his fingers. Rikku wordlessly looked him over and kept explaining. "The Black Wolves have gotten stronger and smarter since the last time we saw them. You can't underestimate them. Ever. They've probably been watching us. That's how Koto knew how to injure you."

Mike's eyes narrowed into a glare as he looked back over at Koto. "Rafael, let me finish him."

"You're in no shape to continue fighting," Rafael said as he pulled a spell scroll out of his back pocket. "Let me deal with him."

Koto glanced at the spell scroll on Rafael's hand and started laughing.

"A piece of paper?" he asked. "What's that going to do? Give me a paper cut?"

Rafael muttered something under his breath and grabbed onto Koto's tshirt and slapped it onto his stomach.

Koto's laughter quickly turned to shrieks of pain. "Ow, ow, it burns!" he shouted. "Get it off, get it off." He dropped to his knees, scratching at his stomach, trying to get the spell scroll off of him. In a flash of white light he disappeared.

"Thank you, Raf-san," Rikku said giving him a short bow. Rafael bowed back.

"Rumiku," Mike cried, getting their attention. He rushed forward, but Rafael grabbed a hold of him. "Let me go! I have to help her."

"She doesn't want help," Rafael said quietly. "And you're in no shape to fight."

"I'm fine, let me go," Mike insisted. Wordlessly, Rikku slapped him across the face.

"Rikkula," Rafael said sternly.

"You help her now and you pretty much damn all of us to hell," Rikku hissed, ignoring Rafael. Mike glared up at her. "Because you're here, we can't summon our guardians to help us. You're hurting us more than you're doing any good."

"Rikkula," Rafael said in a final tone. Rikku glanced at him and fell quiet. "Mike teleport back to the house and get Sydney to heal you."

"What about Julius?" Rikku asked. Rafael shook his head.

"I need Sydney's help with this one," he said quietly. "Before I left the house, I sealed it off so none of them could leave. Only you can go in. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. It wouldn't be the first time the BlackWolves and the DarkLions attacked when we were vulnerable."

"That's true," Rikku said with a nod.

"Once you've been healed, bring Sydney out here," Rafael replied. Mike opened his mouth to protest. "Now."

Mike let out a heavy sigh and disappeared in a flash of white light. Rafael and Rikku turned back to Rumiku, waiting for their battle to end.

"You've practiced," Rumiku said as Reihu blocked a kick from her.

"And I've gotten taller," Reihu said with a chilidish grin. "And my voice has gotten deeper. I'm a man now, Rumiku, how about just one date?"

"Please, you're still a child," Rumiku shot aiming a roundhouse kick to his head. He bent back, dodging the attack and gave a childish smile.

"So, how'd the two of you get together?" Reihu asked, curling his hands into fists, black fire erupting around them.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Rumiku shot back, dark energy appearing around her hands. "Shadow Ball!"

Rumiku jumped back, shooting ball after ball of energy at Reihu. He laughed as he dodged every attack, shooting back one of his own. Rumiku rolled her eyes at how immature he acted and raced forward, punching him in the stomach.

"Well, it normally wouldn't be my business, but I'm jealous," Reihu wheezed, doubling over. He grabbed onto Rumiku's ankle and knocked her to the ground. "Why go out with him when you have me?"

"Shut up," Rumiku replied placing a foot on his stomach, and threw him off her.

"Touched a soft spot?" Reihu asked raising his eyebrows. "What? Did you two have a falling out? You seemed pretty mad at him?"

"That's none of your business," Rumiku shot back, her eyes narrowing in anger as she shot a ball of black fire at him. Reihu easily dodged the attack with a side step.

"Ru, don't let him get to you," Rikku called out. "He's using Mike to distract you."

Reihu widened his eyes in innocence. "Is that what you really think I'm doing?" he asked turning his innocent look to Rumiku.

"Infinite Cruelty," Rumiku said holding out her hand. A heavy blade appeared in her hand. Reihu quickly unsheathed his sword and used it to block Rumiku's sword as she swung hers at him. Sparks shot out in random directions as the swords collided.

"It's nice to know your sword wielding has improved," Reihu said giving a smile. "That's something I've always admired of you."

"Grow up," Rumiku shot back, knocking his sword out of his hands. She pointed her sword at Reihu, the tip lightly scratching his nose. Reihu stared back at her, a calm look on his face.

"Don't do it," he said quietly.

"And why not?" Rumiku demanded, breathing heavily.

"Because I love you," he replied shortly. Rumiku took a small step back. It wasn't Reihu's voice that said that, it was Mike's. Rumiku blinked and came face to face with Mike. He had his hands up defensively, staring her down. "Don't do it."

"What's going on?" she asked quietly.

"Don't do it," he repeated. "I love you. Don't do it."

"Wha? I" Rumiku trailed off and lowered her sword, staring back at him.

"Don't you love me? I love you. Don't do it. I know you don't want to hurt me."

Rumiku covered her ears when Mike let out a loud scream of pain. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get the scream out of her mind. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Reihu on the ground, rolling around, and twitching, slapping at his side.

Rumiku saw a spirit scroll on his side and immediately figured out what happened. She dropped to Reihu's side and stopped him from moving. She glared down at him. "How dare you use my feelings against me," she hissed.

"You really care for that guy after what he did to you?" Reihu demanded, tears of pain in his eyes as he continued to slap at his side. Wordlessly, Rumiku lifted the side of his shirt and pulled off the spirit scroll.

"Get out of here," she hissed.

"Yes, Reihu, get out of here."

Rumiku looked up into the tree above her and saw Caos standing over her. He was glaring down at Reihu. "Get out of here, Reihu. Master Snake would like to speak with you."

A fearful look crossed Reihu's face and he immediately disappeared. Caos jumped down from the tree and looked Rumiku over. "Put the sword away, I'm not here to fight you."

"Don't do it, Rumiku," Rikku yelled.

"Put it away," Caos replied. "I swear on the Majestic Lion. You do remember that from when you were in the DarkLions don't you?"

"Indeed I do," Rumiku replied, putting her sword away. "But, if you break that swear, than may you rot in hell." Caos gave her a look. "What do you want?"

"Come back to the DarkLions," Caos replied quietly.

"What?" Rumiku asked, raising her eyebrows.

"All of you are wondering who this Mike kid is and what his powers are," Caos replied.

"We're closer than any of you are to finding it out. But, we need your help."

"My help?" Rumiku repeated. Caos gave a short nod.

"What you saw in that ball is your future, your destiny," Caos replied. "You're going to attack the world and kill all of your friends and you won't be able to control it. Your darkness levels are at a record high right now, all because of that Mike kid."

"What does he have anything to do with my darkness levels?" Rumiku asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Up until the point where you found out he was lying to you, your levels were fine," Caos explained. "He was the perfect boyfriend for you until you found out he was lying to you about being abused. It hurt you a lot because you've been through it and you understand how it feels, but you don't understand why he had to lie to you about it."

"I don't want to know why either," Rumiku said setting her jaw.

"He's also the reason why no one else can contact their guardians," Coas replied. "Whenever he's around, you're in more trouble than you think. Come back to the DarkLions, and you won't be in trouble."

Rumiku gave him a hard stare as Caos offered his hand. He stared into her blue eyes with his green ones. "Come with me…come back to us," he whispered. "RuRu…" Caos glanced over to where Rafael and Rikku were. They were now joined with Mike and Sydney. Caos turned back to Rumiku gave her a questioning look and disappeared.

Rumiku stared at the spot where Caos was standing for a few more seconds before walking over to the group. Rafael put a hand on her shoulder. "You ok?" Rafael asked quietly. Rumiku gave a short not in reply.

"What'd you falter for?" Rikku asked putting a hand on her hip. "You could've finished Reihu off. Why'd you put down your sword?"

"Later," Rumiku replied. Mike was staring at her.

"Ru," he said quietly looking up at her. Against her better judgement, Rumiku looked down at him. He looked up at her with sad brown eyes. He had his left arm wrapped and a few bandages on his face.

"Syd, what's your assessment?" she asked turning to her brother.

"These are the weirdest scratches I've ever seen," Sydney said shaking his haed. "Neither Julius or I could heal them. I don't think they're fully physical or fully elemental. He's going to get scars from this."

"Hm, what a shame," Rumiku said in a cold tone. "His pretty face will be ruined for the rest of his life. Where's Noah?"

"Doing his homework," Sydney replied. "Or at least he's trying. I told him not to worry about the battle going on outside, but he got the feeling that something wasn't right."

"I know that feeling," Rumiku replied. "He's just worried about me." With that, she headed into the house.

"Come on, let's go," Rafael helping Sydney pull Mike to his feet.

"She hates me," Mike muttered hanging his head.

"Can you blame her?" Rikku asked. Mike looked up at her and glared fiercely at her.

"Would you knock it off?" he asked. "All you've been doing since I got here has been ragging on me and I'm tired of it."

"You don't get it do you?" Rikku asked raising her eyebrows. "You're the reason why all of this is happening. You're the reason why none of us can summon our guardians."

"RuRu can," Sydney said quietly.

"Big surprise there," Rikku said rolling her eyes.

"How is any of this my fault?" Mike asked, raising his eyebrows.

"There must be something about you that they want," Rikku said tapping her chin. "Something that the rest of us doesn't have."

"What about his powers?" Sydney asked quietly.

"That must be it," Rikku muttered under her breath as they all entered the house. She blinked as they were bombarded with questions. Patrick and Noah ran down the stairs shouting at the top of their lungs. Aaron, Christian, and Crystal came out of the kitchen, talking over them.

"What happened?" Crystal asked.

"Mike, are you all right?" Christian asked noticing the scratches on his face.

"Everybody needs to be quiet," Julius shouted, taking charge. Everyone immediately stopped talking. "Now, what in the world happened to your face?"

"Koto," Mike replied shortly. Julius squinted at him and grabbed his chin, turning his face this way and that. "His nails aren't something to take lightly."

"Well, I could've told you that," Rikku muttered, brushing by him, moving into the living room. She was rubbing her shoulder blade.

"Is there something wrong with your back?" Crystal asked, walking over to her.

"It's just sore," Rikku replied shortly.

"Let me see," Julius said walking over to her. "If you're not a girl, turn around." Christian, Patrick, Noah, Sydney, Mike, Christian, and Aaron turned around. Julius pushed up the back of Rikku's shirt and gasped.

"What?" Rikku asked.

"You have, how should I put this?" Crystal asked. Julius sighed and dropped Rikku's shirt.

"You have these slits in your shoulder blades," Julius replied.

"That's probably why those wings hurt," Rikku commented scratching the back of her head.

"Wings?!" Patrick and Noah yelped.

"You got wings?" Sydney asked. "How?"

"I don't know," Riley replied. "But, they really hurt when they came out."

"Rikk, I need to take some tests on you," Sydney said rushing forward. Christian grabbed onto the back of his t-shirt.

"I wouldn't take any tests just yet," he said. "First, I need some answers."

"Yeah, what happened?" Noah asked taking Rumiku's hand.

"Here's a better question," Mike said turning around to face her. "What were you and Caos talking about? And most importantly, why were you about to take his hand?"

Rumiku shot him the coldest glare she could.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	12. Planning

**Chapter Twelve –**** Planning**

"Kindly put your lover's quarrel aside for a few moments so we can explain what happened," Rikku said in annoyance as she pushed Mike aside before collapsing onto the couch in between Patrick and Sydney.

"Answer my question," Mike said narrowing his eyes.

"It's not something you need to push your way into," Rumiku said slowly, blinking in frustration. "This is something I need to talk to my family about."

"Ru-"

"Don't push it," Rumiku snapped through clenched teeth. Julius placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her over to a chair, sending Mike a warning look. Mike let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hands through his hair.

"What happened?" Christian asked. "Mike, you first."

"Well, Koto attacked me," Mike replied leaning against the door frame to the living room. "I guess he got really frustrated because he did this thing where his nails grew longer and-"

"Frustrated?" Rikku interrupted with a smirk. "Mike, you pretty much taunted him. You're the most cocky, arrogant, pig headed-"

"Rikkula," Christian and Julius said in unison. She put up her hands defensively and fell silent.

"Anyway," Mike drawled out, glaring at Rikku. "He did this thing where his finger nails grew longer and he slashed at me, across the face and my arm. I never felt pain as bad as that." He lightly touched the scratches on his face.

"Rikku?" Julius asked turning to her. Rikku let out a breath of air, gently rubbing her shoulder blade.

"Rilian has definitely gotten stronger, I'll give him that," she said narrowing her eyes. "But, something was off about him. He wasn't trying as hard as he usually did. He could heal himself too."

"What?" Sydney gasped, his eyes widening. "How is that possible? He was never able to do that before?!"

"Sniper must really be working them as hard as he can," Rikku said darkly. "He seemed confident about it, up until my wings sprouted."

"Then what happened?" Aaron asked, speaking for the first time since all of them got back into the house.

"Rilian was pretty much bragging about how strong they were," Rikku replied. "He even knew that we couldn't contact our guardians because of him." He turned his gaze to Mike. "Everyone except for Rumiku at least." Mike glanced over at her before turning his gaze to his feet.

"He knew?" Julius asked. "They've gotten smarter. There must be some way they know about everything we're doing."

"What do you mean?" Rafael asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Think about it," Crystal piped up. "We never mentioned to them that we couldn't contact our guardians but somehow they knew. Somehow they knew how to injure Mike. Plus, they knew when the perfect time is to strike."

"No, they've pretty much showed up at random times, trying to catch us off guard," Rikku replied, shaking her head.

"But, they do know what to use against us as a weakness," Rumiku replied biting her thumbnail. She turned to her sister and raised her eyebrows. "All these years, the DarkLions and the BlackWolves know that we'll do anything for our brothers, so they go after them to see what we'll do to help them."

"Did they use Mike against you?" Noah asked quietly. Mike's head shot up as he heard his name. Everyone turned to look at Rumiku.

"Reihu has learned a new technique with his powers," Rumiku replied resting her chin in her hands. "He uses his powers to play tricks with your mind. Whatever they're doing over at Wings Corp, it's working for them."

"But, did he use Mike against you?" Noah repeated. Rumiku slowly turned her head to look at him.

"Yeah," she replied shortly. "But, it makes no sense. They just coincidentally show up during Mike's and my fight and then use him against me?"

"She's got a point," Julius said with a sigh, shaking his head. "Sydney, can you get anything out of this?"

"Not with just facts," Sydney said slowly, shaking his head. "I'm going to have to run some tests. I'm going to need to take some blood from Rikku and Mike. But, I'm definitely going to need some from Koto."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Patrick asked, throwing his hands into the air. "We can't just set up a blood drive and suggest that he comes."

"No, we can't," Sydney said with an amused smile. "But, if we want to find out why Koto was able to inflict any pain on Mike, we'll need some of his blood too."

"You think you can find out something?" Rikku asked. "You know, like you can tell if people used drugs through their blood?"

"That's my theory, but I'm not positive about it," Sydney said with a shrug. "I don't know what I'll find. It could help us or hurt us in the long run."

"Either way, they have plenty to tell Snake and Sniper about when they get back," Noah said shaking his head. "From what I can tell, you got wings when you got really, really mad."

"I've been really mad before though," Rikku replied. "Why would I suddenly get wings now?"

"Maybe it has to do with your curse," Crystal said quietly. "Maybe your anger triggers it."

"That…can't be it," Rikku said quietly, faltering.

"Why can't it be?" Mike challenged her, getting to his feet. "It makes plenty of sense to me." Rikku gave him a harsh glare. "You don't want it to be your anger that triggers it because your anger is based on the darkness inside of you." A look of realization crossed his face. "Now, it all makes sense."

"Mike," Rumiku said in a warning tone, her eyes narrowing.

"From what I can tell, the only people that have a problem with the darkness are you guys," Mike said pointing at each of the Hiroshimas. "Zack and Cody are the most powerful elements of this generation, so why are they only going after your powers? The reason is because your powers were created with darkness so that must make it powerful in its own way."

Despite the glares Mike was getting, he kept going, feeling as if he was on a roll and finally figured out the whole reasoning behind why everything was happening.

"And Rumiku's element is pure darkness. So, that makes hers the most powerful out of all of yours and she's the most self conscious about her darkness energy levels. So she must be really powerful if her darkness energy levels-"

Mike cried out in pain and rubbed his stinging cheek. He looked up in shock when he noticed that Rumiku was standing in front of him, glaring at him so fiercely, that he dropped into the chair that he had just abandoned. She was shaking with pure hatred.

"Ru-"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Rumiku hissed. "So, I suggest you shut up before you really regret it."

"Ru-Ru, calm down," Sydney pleaded, tugging on her pants leg. "He didn't mean anything by it. You know that. He cares about you, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Oh really?" Rumiku asked quietly, letting out a breath of air. She turned to look at her little brother and her fierce gaze softened as she ran her fingers through his hair. She cut her eyes back at Mike and set her jaw. "Then, why would he lie to me about something so important? Something that I had to live with for a good portion of my life?"

"If you would just let me explain," Mike said quietly, looking up at her with sad eyes.

"Save it," Rumiku snapped. "I don't care about what you have to say."

"Rumiku, you need to calm down," Christian said putting his hands on her shoulders. She roughly pulled away from him. "Go on up to my room and cool off." Wordlessly, Rumiku pushed her way out of the room.

"Rumiku, wait, _please_," Mike said grabbing onto Rumiku's arm. He searched her eyes for an answer, but was upset to only see anger. Rumiku pulled her arm out of his grasp. "_Please_."

"I'll take her upstairs," Julius offered. "I need to talk to her anyway."

"You need to give her time to calm down," Noah said after a moment of silence, rubbing his temples. "If you think you may have a future with her, you're going to have to figure out when to pressure her into talking and when not to."

"I knew this would blow up in our faces," Rikku said shaking her head. "She should've known that anyone we get close to would end up being used against us."

"Knock it off, Rikku," Crystal snapped, clearly annoyed. "I think you're forgetting that you've fallen for Zack recently. In case you've forgotten, Core already used him against us."

"That's not-"

"She's got a point, Rikk," Patrick said quietly. "I think the only reason you keep putting Mike down is because he too, could be stronger than you."

"What?" Rikku asked through clenched teeth.

"All I'm saying is you acted the same way when we found out Zack and Cody were the strongest Elementals of our time," Patrick went on crossing his arms over his chest. Christian glanced at the rest of the kids in the room before his gaze landed on a sulking Mike.

"Just give her a little time, Mike, she'll come around," Christian said quietly. "She always does."

"She hates me," Mike said in a quiet voice, shaking his head. "She actually hates me."

"I think she hated you when she first met you," Patrick pointed out. Noah elbowed him in the side and rolled his eyes before turning back to Mike.

"You're the first person in a while who's actually gotten past Ru-Ru's cold nature," Noah said with a small smile on his face. "I guess I have to congratulate you for it. But, I do have to ask..do you really care about her? I mean, would you do anything for her and be prepared to put her first before yourself?"

Mike stared at him for a moment before replying in a quiet voice, "I think I love her."

"You don't know what love is," Rikku said suddenly. Mike wordlessly looked up at her.

"What?" he asked. "How can you stand there and tell me what I do or don't feel?"

"No, I mean, you don't know what love means to her," Rikku replied pointing upwards. "Even though it's hard for me to say this, Rumiku actually sees something in you. Don't ask me what, I don't know. But, she sees something in you that she likes…and I think she's fallen for you too. But, in her case, love is a strong feeling that she doesn't hand out like candy."

"Don't you think I know that?" Mike snapped.

"I don't think you do, actually," Crystal said shaking her head. "The only way you're going to figure this one out is if you talk to Alan." Mike grunted in reply.

"Hm, old boyfriend…new boyfriend, I smell a conflict," Aaron piped up with a small smile. Mike made a face at him.

"Ok, I think you've said enough," Christian said turning to his son. Aaron let out a whine as his dad picked him up and carried him out of the room.

"What?" the kids heard the small boy ask as he was carried away. "What'd I say?"

"Zack and Cody are going to want to hear about this," Sydney said breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm going for a walk," Mike said with a heavy sigh, heading out the front door.

"Good riddance," Rikku said shaking her head.

"Would you cut it out?" Patrick nearly yelled. Rikku glanced sideways at him, a questioning look on her face.

"Ever since he got here all you've been doing is putting him down," Patrick explained an annoyed look on his face. "Face it, Rikku, he's an important part of our lives right now. He's in love with your twin sister and very well may be stronger than you'll ever be. Just deal with it and use this as an advantage in our fight against Wings Corp."

"Patrick's right," Noah said with a nod. "Mike isn't going away soon and he could be the key to defeating Wings Corp. Sydney, have you gotten any closer to figuring out what powers he has?"

"Even with all of the data I've gathered so far, there's no way to tell," Sydney said with a sigh. "I just don't have the technology like Wings Corp."

"Don't feel bad about it, Syd, you're doing the best you can," Rafael said turning towards the smaller boy. "In the long run, this'll be the biggest and strongest fight we'll have to fight."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Sydney admitted a frown on his face.

* * *

"He was actually able to hurt him?" Cody yelped.

He was sitting in his suite on his laptop, doing his homework when he got an email. Zack looked up from his Nintendo DS before joining Cody on his bed.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I got an email from Sydney," Cody replied, his eyebrows furrowed. "They were attacked by Wings Corp while they were at Crystal's house. Turns out, Koto was able to injure Mike. He scratched him across the face and arms and Julius and Sydney can heal them."

"What?" Zack asked, grabbing his brother's laptop. "That's not possible." Zack's silently read the email to himself, his eyes growing wider with every passing second. "Impossible."

"And it says that Rikku got wings," Cody said shaking his head.

"Wings?" Zack asked. "Like, birds wings?"

"I guess so," Cody replied. "But, that's impossible."

"Nothing's ever impossible with our group, dude," Zack replied tapping his chin with his index finger.

"Zack, Cody, some of your friends are here," Carey's voice called from the other side of their bedroom door.

"Just send them in, mom," Zack replied re-reading the email they got. Cody looked up when their bedroom door opened and the sound of shuffling feet reached his ears. Ryan, Alan, and Mike came into the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Did you guys get Sydney's email?" Ryan asked leaning against Zack's bed.

"Just now," Zack replied. "What do you think of it?"

"It sounds impossible, but seeing the scars on Mike's face I believe it," Alan replied brushing his hair out of his face. Zack and Cody jumped to their feet and looked Mike over, turning his face this way and that.

"Would you cut it out?" Mike snapped, annoyed, slapping their hands away. "Yes, ok, Koto was able to injure me somehow."

"What's your problem?" Ryan asked, raising his eyebrows. Mike lightly touched the scratches on his face to keep from answering.

"Something between him and Rumiku I'll bet," Zack said with an amused grin. "What happened this time?"

"She hates me and she won't talk to me pretty much sums it up," Mike replied shoving his hands into his jeans pockets.

"What'd you do?" Cody asked, placing a comforting hand on Mike's shoulder. Mike clicked his tongue.

"It's more of what I didn't do," Mike replied slowly. Alan gave him a hard stare before a look of realization crossed his face.

"You lied to her about something," he said. He slowly started to nod when Mike's attention immediately turned to him. "Bad move, dude."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that one out," Mike replied shortly.

"Don't snap at me for your boneheaded move," Alan replied putting up his hands defensively. "You're her boyfriend, not me."

"So why are you guys here?" Zack asked. "I know it's not for mom's cooking."

"Mike said he had a plan," Ryan replied.

"A plan about what?" Cody asked.

"Well, Sydney was saying that he didn't have the technology like Wings Corp has to determine what my powers are," Mike replied.

"Yeah, and?" Zack asked.

"So, we're going to sneak into Wings Corp to find out what kind of technology they have," Mike replied. "Plus, we might be able to find out how hard the DarkLions and the BlackWolves are being trained and what they're doing to get themselves ready for a fight against us."

"Are you out of your mind?" Cody yelped. "The last time we were at Wings Corp, you nearly died. We could be killed before we even get out."

"I'm willing to take that risk, Cody," Mike replied quietly. "I just have to know what my powers are and how powerful they are."

"You're taking too big of a risk, Mike," Alan said shaking his head.

"I'm going with or without you guys," Mike said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why do I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen?"Cody asked quietly.

"Because it always does," Alan replied grimly. "Rikku's going to want to hear about this."

"No, she can't," Mike quickly replied.

"In case you've forgotten, she's the leader of our team," Ryan replied.

"Trust me, I remember," Mike replied coolly. "If we tell her, she'll do anything she can to stop us."

"He's got a point," Zack said quietly.

"If we're going to go…then we'll have to take one the Hiroshimas with us," Cody said with a sigh. "They're the only ones that know Wings Corp as well as any of the members there."

"Who are we going to take?" Mike asked.

"It can't be Rumiku," Ryan said automatically.

"Why not?" Mike asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It won't do us good if you're in a lover's quarrel constantly," Alan replied shaking his head.

"If you're so smart, then who do you think should come?" Mike asked. Alan turned to Ryan and the two of them exchanged glances.

"Noah," the two of them said in unison.

"It's settled then," Zack said taking charge. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as possible," Mike replied.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	13. The Darkness Within

**Chapter 13 – The Darkness Within**

"Hello?" Noah said into his phone.

"Hello?" Cody's voice came through. "Hey Noah?"

"Yea what's up?"

"Not much, just doing some homework," Noah replied.

Patrick looked over and mouthed, "Who is it?"

"Cody," Noah said pulling the phone away momentarily to shoot the answer over to his twin. Patrick nodded before turning back to open book in front of him. He tried to concentrate, but what happened earlier was bugging him. A glance at Noah showed he was uneasy too. Despite the fact they had no idea what Wingz Corp was planning, and yet seemed to know their every move, there was something else that was bugging him. It used to be no matter what, he and his siblings were always there for each other. Nothing could separate them. But lately none of them could seem to get along for any amount of time. Patrick growled lowly to himself as he grabbed his hair and attempted to turn his concentration back to the math problems sitting in front of him.

"So what's going on Cody?" Noah said.

"Well we got Syd's e-mail," Cody replied. "And I, um, we need you for something."

"What?" Noah asked curiously.

"Here, I'll let Mike explain," Cody said. "He's here right now along with Ryan and Alan."

"Um, ok," Noah replied, twisting his eyebrows.

"Hey Noah?" Mike asked.

"Yea?"

"How well exactly do you know Wingz Corp?" Mike asked. "Cause I got an idea, but I need your help."

"Wait what? What do you mean?" Noah asked, an uneasy feeling growing. Patrick also caught wind of the conversation and walked next to Noah, hoping to overhear the conversation. Noah snapped his fingers and motioned for Patrick to back off, but he ignored his twin.

"I can't explain it over the phone," Mike said. "Mind if I come pick you up?"

"Um, I guess," Noah said. "Let me just let Rikku know."

"NO!" Mike almost shouted into the phone, drawing looks from everyone in the room. "I'll be there in two seconds." He said. "Literally." He added with a chuckle.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Ok see ya then," he said as he snapped the phone shut. He sighed as he turned. "Uh Pat," Noah began grinning. "You might wanna watch out."

"Why?" Patrick said curiously.

"Because," Noah started but was cut off by a flash of white light. A second later Mike appeared right next to where Patrick was standing, startling both of them.

"Ahh!" Patrick yelled as he stumbled back. Mike also jumped back. After a few breaths, Patrick collected himself and held his hand over his heart, trying to calm it down. "Mike? What are you doing here?" He said as he took a few more deep breaths.

"Shh!" Mike said. "Just gotta pick Noah up." A look of though crossed his face. "Actually Pat, how well do you guys both know Wingz Corp?"

"Why?" Both of the twins made a look.

"I got an idea," Mike began.

"Yea I got that part," Noah said. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you when we get back to Zack and Cody's," Mike said. "Here, put your hands on my shoulder."

Each of the twins eyed him suspiciously but did as they were told. A second later they all glowed white and appeared in Zack and Cody's suite.

"Hey Noah," Cody said. "Hey Pat."

"What's up guys?" Ryan asked.

"I was about to ask you guys the same thing," Noah said. "What's going on? Seriously."

"Mike?" Cody said, motioning to him.

"Basically, remember how Sydney said he doesn't have the technology Wingz Corp does?" Mike said, looking at Noah and Patrick. They nodded. "Well I wanna find out what they have, so I can figure out what my powers are and just what I can do. That's where you come in. I need to go there and see what they have, and need someone who's been there before."

"Wait, so let me get this straight," Patrick said.

"You wanna break into Wingz Corp," Noah finished. "Just to look at what they have?"

"Not just that," Cody said. "But also find out what Snake and Sniper are up to." Zack also nodded.

"So why us?" Noah asked. "Why didn't you ask Rikku?"

Mike just made a face. "You aren't serious are you? She'd do whatever she could to try to stop us from going."

"Duh!" Patrick said.

"Look," Cody said, finally shutting his labtop. "He's pretty set on this, Zack, Ryan, Alan, and I are all going too."

"So he won't be able to get himself into too much trouble," Zack added with a smirk. Mike shot him a look, so Zack put his hand up defensively. "Just saying."

"Yea you definitely have a knack for causing trouble," Noah said with a sigh.

"Or getting into it," Patrick added.

Mike shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed loudly. "Ok are we done yet so we can get going?" He said shortly.

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Noah said.

"Yea that's what we tried to tell him," Alan said.

"And like I said earlier," Mike replied. "This is something I have to know. Not just me either, here, Pat, Noah try to contact your guardians."

"We know," Noah said. "Your powers somehow block us from contacting our guardians."

"What?" Ryan asked, looking over in surprise.

"Are you serious?" Alan asked, his eyes widening. Zack and Cody also looked up in interest.

"That can't be possible?" Cody said. "I know it because when they captured Zack," Zack shuddered at the memory. "Blazen was able to warn us about him."

"I don't know," Mike said. "They don't affect Rumiku's either, just the rest of her siblings."

Cody looked thoughtful for a second. "It might be because all the Hiroshimas' elements have darkness inside them. But that still doesn't explain Rumiku's…" he looked over at Patrick and Noah. "Yea guys, can you just try?"

The twins nodded. "Sure," they said in unison as a look of concentration fell over both their faces. A second later however, nothing happened. They each tried again, concentrating harder this time, and still nothing. "Nope," Patrick said. "That's not happening."

Alan looked over at Mike a look of slight shock falling over his face. "Just what exactly are you?"

"I don't know what my powers are," Mike replied shaking his head. "I just know I have them and they're very powerful. But we aren't going to figure it out by just standing here."

"All right," Noah said finally. "I'll come. Pat, go back and tell Julius where we're going and tell him to have the others on guard." Patrick nodded.

"I'll run him back," Mike offered. A second later he and Patrick disappeared, afterwhich he soon reappeared in the suite. "Ok, everyone ready?" Everyone else nodded as they glowed white and disappeared.

* * *

Rumiku sat on the bed in her room, shaking with anger. Feelings of anger and hatred surged through her as she wiped a tear out her eye. He said he loved her, why would he lie about that? She could have helped him, but instead he just had to lie. She knew the anguish, "But I guess he doesn't care enough about me," She thought bitterly to herself. Also on top of that, he just wouldn't just drop the topic of the darkness within her. "Darkness," Rumiku said softly to herself. She could feel the darkness growing, flooding her veins. But instead of trying to suppress the feeling, she embraced it. Power, there was more and more of it, as if it was an endless supply.

Rumiku walked over and looked into the mirror sitting on her dresser. Her reflection stared back at her, but something was different. Her teeth were longer and sharper. She looked down at her hands. In the place of her finger nails were sharp claws. She looked back up at the cold black eyes staring back at her. "The name's Shadow…" She said softly as she grinned evilly. Her smile continued to stretch as she lightly felt the tips of her claws.

Suddenly however, the feeling was gone as quickly as it came. Her reflection also flashed back to normal. Breathing heavily, she looked up at herself again. "W-what happened?" She muttered, as she stared at the reflection as if searching for an answer. She looked down at her hands again as she clenched them into fists. "I know what I can do," she said.

With that she headed downstairs. Julius was helping Christian with dishes in the kitchen, while Rikku watched television and Sydney typed furiously on his lab top. Rumiku gave each a glance as she slowly and silently crept to the door. Finally she slipped out.

Rumiku walked back to where the battle had occurred.

"I'm glad you decided to take my invitation," a voice said. Rumiku's eyes flashed over and saw Caos leaning against a tree.

"I just want to see what you got," Rumiku replied coolly. "Nothing's official, got that?"

"Of course," Caos replied as he extended his hand. Giving Caos another look, Rumiku slowly extended her own hand. "That's it," Caos continued to coax. Finally she grasped his and a second later, the two were gone.

* * *

Rikku sat and continued to watch the program she had been engrossed in ever since the others had left. Suddenly she felt dizzy, like she was going to puke. Not wasting anytime, she made a beeline for the bathroom.

"Rikku? You ok?" Julius called when he heard her.

"Fine!" The reply came.

Slamming the door behind her, Rikku hunched over the sink. However the sick feeling began to fade, almost as quickly as it had hit her. Instead it was replaced with a feeling of hunger, not for food, but for power. She began to summon the darkness inside her, and embraced it. She looked up at the mirror into a pair of blazing red eyes. Dark fire appeared and disappeared around her fingers. Power continued to flood her, it felt good.

Suddenly just as she was about to expand her wings again, the feeling died, taking all the power with it. Rikku clutched the counter for support. "What's going on?" she said to herself in a worried tone as she continued to breath heavily.

What was happening?

* * *

Mike, Alan, Ryan, Zack, Cody, and Noah appeared outside Wingz Corp, near one of the lower walls. "Ok Noah, you can take it from here." Mike said with a smile.

Noah looked around as he racked his brain. "There's an air vent just over there, we can crawl through it, at least until we get inside."

"Um, how are we all gonna fit?" Zack asked. "Me and Cody barely fit in the ones in the Tipton."

Noah rolled his eyes. "One at a time," he said with a sigh. "You know, single file?"

"Thought you would have figured that one out Martin," Ryan said, cracking a smile.

"Can it Cooper!" Zack retorted.

"Guys cut it out!" Alan said in a frustrated voice.

"Yea do you wanna get us all killed?" Cody snapped. "No? I didn't think so, so keep your minds on the mission please!"

"Anyway," Mike said impatiently. "Noah where's the vent."

"Hold on a second," Noah said, Mike sighed. "This way." Noah motioned the group to follow him. "Stay low and be QUIET!"

The others nodded their agreement. Noah scanned each of their eyes again before leading the group to the air vent, which was screwed firmly to the side of the building.

"Allow me," Mike said. His eyes began to glow blue as he raised his hand and concentrated on the four screws holding the vent's face to the side of the building. One by one he concentrated on each, slowly taking them out of their place and setting them down.

Ryan shook his head. "Boy, when Rikku said he was arrogant, she definitely wasn't kidding." He muttered to Alan. Alan nodded as he shook his own head.

"You get used to it," Cody whispered. "He's not that bad really, just, well yea, he's got an ego."

"No really?" Ryan muttered.

"Got it," Mike said as the vent fell to the ground.

Noah walked up and looked inside as if checking it for booby traps. "Ok, I'll go first," Noah said. "Then follow me, just leave some space between you guys so you don't break the vent."

"That'd be the last thing we'd need," Zack said. He looked at Ryan. "Oh by the way, I saw what you had for lunch, and if I smell anything…uh yea."

"Sorry Martin, but I think we'll have to worry more about your B/O than me," Ryan retorted. "So how about I go first, so I don't have to deal with it."

"Keep dreaming Cooper," Zack replied.

"Guys!" Noah said looking back.

"Just flip a coin!" Cody snapped. Zack reached into his pocket, but Cody grabbed his hand. Zack looked at him. "I was being facetious! Just get in there!"

"What?" Zack asked.

"Just go," Cody said rolling his eyes. Mike and Cody followed Zack. Alan then followed them and Ryan was last. After a little distance, Noah turned left until he came to another vent in a room.

"It's clear, we'll walk from here," Noah said. He gave each way another glance before pushing the vent out. A second later, he grabbed it to prevent it from falling down and making a loud crashing sound. He then climbed out and waited for the others, who followed him one by one.

"What is this place?" Mike asked Noah after a brief look around. There were several tables, each covered in tubes and beakers. There were also several tubes on the wall that were large enough to hold something as big as a person. There were also a few open cabinets that held various bottles and liquids.

"It's one of the laboratories," Noah replied as he watched the others walk around. "This one doesn't get used very often. So it's a good place to transition from the vent to walking. Stay low and absolutely NO TALKING unless I motion that its ok got it?"

"Why?" Zack asked.

"The entire building is laden with traps, and security measures," Noah replied. "Unless you're super careful they'll know you're here before you do."

"Got ya," Zack replied.

"What's this stuff?" Mike asked curiously as he walked over to test tube rack filled with syringes. Each had a capped needle and was filled with a light blue liquid.

Noah eyed the liquid suspiciously. "Darkness…" he muttered.

"What?" Mike asked.

"It's used to envoke an elemental's darkness," Noah said. "They used it on my siblings and myself several times…" his voice trailed off as a memory filled his mind. It was right after the Hiroshimas had met Zack and Cody for the first time. Wingz Corp had used it on them to transform them back into deadly assassins. They almost ended up killing not only them but several others they cared about.

Mike picked up one of the syringes for a closer look. As soon as he touched it, the liquid inside began to boil and steam. "What the?" Mike said in surprise.

"What are you doing to it?" Alan asked, staring at Mike.

"I-I don't know!" Mike replied, startled. The liquid in the tube evaporated completely, leaving behind thousands of tiny black specs.

"SHH!" Noah said quickly and shortly. "Did you guys hear what I just told you? Keep it down!"

Mike nodded sheepishly as he continued to stare at the tiny black specs that had been left inside the tube. "Hey check this out," he said showing it to Cody. "What are these things?"

"I don't know but I think Syd can figure it out," Cody replied.

"Probably," Mike said. After snapping the needle off, he slid the tube into his pocket and followed the others out of the room.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	14. Unleashed

**Chapter 14 – Unleashed**

"Welcome back," Caos said to Rumiku as he held the door open for her. She flashed her eyes at him before just walking past him. He smiled and nodded, before closing the door behind him. "I know it still looks the same, but we're looking at re-decorating soon." Rumiku continued to ignore him.

"You said you could help me," Rumiku said. "What is it you could possibly do?"

Caos smiled again. "You'll see. Come." He motioned for Rumiku to follow him. Once again wordless, Rumiku did as he asked. Her eyes danced around her surroundings as memories flooded her mind.

Suddenly, she began to feel sick. Darkness surged through her body. "What are you doing?" Rumiku hissed looking at Caos as darkness continued to fill her. She could feel more and more power coming in. Her teeth sharpened as her eyes glowed dark purple. Her nails also began to grow into sharp claws. Dark energy cackled and sparked between each of her fingers.

"Nothing," Caos replied as he stepped back and watched the scene with interest.

Then as suddenly as quickly as everything happened, it all vanished. Rumiku fell to the floor, breathing heavily. Caos sighed deeply as he walked up to her.

"Now do you see why it was a good idea for you to come back?" Caos said, looking down at her. "The darkness within you is almost at an uncontrollable level now. We need to fix it before it completely overwhelms you."

Rumiku looked up at him.

"Now you can see you made the right choice," Caos continued as he stretched his hand out. Rumiku took it as he helped her to a standing position.

"Why?" Rumiku muttered to herself. "What is happening to me?" Caos however heard what she said.

"I told you," Caos said in a comforting voice. "Once you found out your boyfriend," he made air quotes around the word, "was lying to you, your darkness levels skyrocketed. Your powers have reached a point beyond anything you could possibly imagine, and unless you learn to control them," he reached into his jacket and took out a small white ball, and showed it to Rumiku.

Upon gazing on the Crystal of Fate, images of death and destruction filled Rumiku's mind. She watched as she couldn't control herself and destroyed everything in her path.

"Unless you learn to control them," Caos repeated as he put the ball away. "That is what will happen. Your worst fears will become reality. It will be too late."

"Hey Rumiku!" Another voice greeted them. Caos rolled his eyes as Reihu approached. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

Rumiku shot him a look along with a grunt of disgust.

"Be quiet Reihu," Caos said softly. "How about you make yourself useful and find Master Snake and Master Sniper?"

"They're with the others," Reihu replied. "You know they don't like being interrupted during…" his voice trailed off.

"Trust me," Caos replied. "I don't think they're going to mind."

* * *

"Rikku?" Julius said, knocking lightly on the door. "You ok?"

"FINE!" Rikku snapped in response. She didn't even mean to, the answer just shot out of her mouth. "Just leave me alone!"

"You sure?"

"LEAVE…ME…ALONE! Just leave me alone!" Rikku fired back through the door. Her voice was filled with darkness and malace. She seemed to really mean it and if he didn't listen she was going to do something they would all soon regret.

Julius was taken aback at the tone that answered him. A look of slight shock fell over his face. "Ok," he said as he sighed lightly. "Just wondering." He turned and walked back into the family room. He knew Rikku had a really bad temper, but he had never heard her voice like that. The sound bothered and almost scared him. Although he tried to hide it, Rafael and Sydney were able to read in his eyes that something was wrong.

"Julius?" Rafael said. "Hey, what's up?"

Julius shook his head. "It's..." He said, trying to perk his tone up. Rafael however wasn't convinced, neither was Sydney, who also looked up into his brother's eyes. Rafael continued to eye him curiously. Julius sighed. "Something's wrong with Rikku."

"What?" Sydney asked, a look of concern falling over his face.

"Basically she seemed to be doing all right," Julius started. "But then she bolted to the bathroom, so I went over to check on her. "

"And?" Sydney asked eagerly and concerned. "What happened?"

"She just started snapping at me," Julius said. "But it wasn't the normal 'I'm angry,' her voice sounded almost just pure evil." Sydney stared at him breathlessly. Crystal, Aaron, and a second later Patrick walked in, catching the tail end of what he was saying.

"W-what?" Sydney asked.

"What'd we miss?" Aaron asked. Crystal looked at Julius suspiciously.

"I think something is really wrong with Rikku," Julius repeated.

Crystal's eyes twisted, "What make's you say that-" she began but was cut off by a giant explosion. Acting fast, Julius, Rafael and Crystal bent over to protect Aaron, Patrick and Sydney. Startled, the group looked over to where it had come from. As the smoke cleared, they all looked wide-eyed at its cause.

Rikku was hovering in the middle of the smoke and debris. Flapping just enough to keep her in the air were two black wings extending from her back. Darkfire surrounded her and constantly flashed in front of her. It also surrounded each of her hands. As she smiled it showed sharp elongated teeth, the flames around her causing them to gleam sharply. Her eyes were blazing red, which surrounded a charcoal black, empty pupil. Each seemed to give off a reddish glow as well as a fire of its own.

"R-Rikku?" Crystal muttered. Suddenly the sickly feeling hit her like a ton of bricks. But as this happened, power began to surge through her body. She could feel it spreading, flooding her veins, but just as quickly as it came, it faded, draining her energy along with it. Crystal collapsed on the spot, holding her stomach and breathing heavily.

"Crysti-chan!" Sydney screamed as his eyes flashed between her and his sister. Rafael and Julius looked over in concern, but kept their concentration on Rikku.

Aaron however ignored the impending danger and rushed over to Crystal.

Suddenly, Rikku also let out a cry of pain as the wings retracted and fire disappeared from around her. She collapsed on the spot, also breathing extremely heavily and groaning in pain.

"RUKI!" Sydney and Patrick cried in unison. They tried to rush over to her, but Rafael grabbed each at the last second.

"Let Julius go first," Rafael said as calmly as he could. "It's too dangerous." Each wanted to fight, but calmed down after receiving a reassuring glance from their eldest brother.

"Rikku?" Julius said as he cautiously approached.

Slowly, Rikku curled up. Her whole body hurt, inside and out. It was like her very insides were on fire. "What's happening to me?" She muttered softly. She could feel the darkness within her receding, for the moment. Just before it had flooded her and completely overwhelmed her, how much longer before this happened again. She looked up at Julius, searching for an answer, which he knew sadly he couldn't give.

Hearing the commotion and feeling the explosion, Christian came rushing in. "What's going on?" He asked, his voice filled with anxiety. He looked form Rikku to Crystal. First he check Crystal, who like Rikku was still curled up in pain on the ground.

* * *

"Come on," Noah said, as he motioned to the others. They quickly scurried through a hall, each trying to remain low to the ground and moved in a crouched position. As they neared a corner, Noah put his hand up to stop them.

"So what is the real story behind you and Rumiku?" Alan muttered to Mike. Mike looked at him as he eyebrows twisted in confusion. "Look,you may be her boyfriend, but I still care a lot about her. I've known her a long time, and despite what happens, I'll never stop caring about her."

"Can't blame you for that," Mike said with a sigh. "But we just kinda hit it off, you know."

"I can tell," Alan replied shortly. "There is something I _DO_ want to know though." He looked Mike right in the eye.

"What?" Mike asked curiously. The group had also began to move again, so he changed his pace so he and Alan could continue talking.

Alan opened his mouth to talk, but Noah cut him off. "Look at this, and BE QUIET!" he added with extra emphasis. Noah lead the group to a small window, which they crowed around. On the other side of the window and below them was a gym.

On the other side of the window, the floor was covered with a dark blue matt, marked with various circles. There were also several pieces of equipment such as punching and kicking bags, and ropes that hung both from the ceiling and level. On the far side was an obsticle course.

In the middle of one of the circles, Koto and Rilian faced off in full force. Snake and Sniper stood off to the side and watched the match with interest. Once it was over however, they yelled at each as they smack them on the back of their heads before forcing them back into the circle. Sweat dripped down each of their faces as they faced each other and went at it again.

"Hey look," Zack said, pointing over to the corner. "What's Reihu doing?"

"Let me see!" Cody muttered shortly as he pushed Zack so he could better position himself. "It looks like he's talking to Snake and Sniper."

"Can you hear them?" Zack asked. Cody rolled his eyes.

"Yea like he can hear what they're saying," Ryan muttered in disgust, Zack shot him a look.

"Wait, they're leaving?" Cody said with interest.

"What?" Zack said.

"Whatever Reihu told them caused them to leave," Cody replied. "I wonder what's going on…either way, its no secret that they're always training."

"So this doesn't help us?" Ryan said.

"In a way it actually does," Noah replied. "Even when we were here, I've never seen them get pushed this hard."

"That probably explains why Rikku thinks they're so strong," Mike said.

Noah nodded. "But we still haven't figured out what they're doing that caused Koto to be able to hurt you that bad."

"Yea, I guess," Mike muttered, sighing in disgust. "I could have taken him." He touched his face but winced slightly when his fingers crossed where Koto had scratched him.

"The part that worries me though," Noah said. The others looked at him. "We still don't know what they're up to, and I'm still not convinced they don't know that we're here." Cody looked at him, reading his eyes, nodding slightly.

"We should probably hurry this up," Cody said finally. "Before its too late." He looked over at Mike who nodded in disgust.

"Guess you're right," Mike muttered.

"Hey, they're all leaving," Zack said as he peered into the window.

"Probably just taking a break," Alan said.

"Uh, I don't think so," Noah said. "Hurry, back the way we came, get moving!"

As the group began to make its way down the hall, Mike looked into the window one last time. "What?" He muttered as his eyes widened. "No it can't be." Snake and Sniper had returned to the room along with Caos. There was also someone else with them.

"Rumiku?" He whispered, the words barely escaping him.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	15. Explanations

**Chapter 15 – Explanations**

"That bastard," Mike hissed, getting ready to leap to his feet. "He must've taken her. I'll show him."

"No, don't," Alan cried, grabbing onto Mike's shoulders, keeping him in place. "Ryan, help me."

Wordlessly, Ryan turned and grabbed onto Mike, pushing him onto his back. Ryan and Alan knelt on either side of him, struggling to keep him to the ground, but Mike kept flailing his arms and legs, trying to get free.

"Mike, calm down," Zack hissed.

"And be quiet," Cody added.

Mike continued to struggle against Ryan and Alan. Noah sighed heavily and whispered something under his breath. A gust of wind suddenly appeared in the hall, carrying with it, a trail of silver glitter. The glitter wrapped around Noah, covering him from head to toe, then blew on down the hall, disappearing from view.

"BE QUIET!" Noah snapped jumping to his feet. He got everyone's attention. Mike's eyes widened, '_Who knew he could be so commanding_?'

"Noah, don't," Zack hissed. "They'll see you."

"No they won't," Noah replied evenly, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "I've turned myself invisible."

"But, we can still see you," Cody whispered.

"I'm invisible to those who didn't see me use my powers," Noah replied. His eyes narrowed into a glare and he turned around to face the window. His hands shook at his sides before they slowly curled into fists.

"Noah?" Alan asked quietly.

Noah banged his fists on the glass, before slapping his hands on it. He rested his forehead on the cool glass, breathing heavily. His hot breath fogged up the glass as he stood there. His hands shook as he tried to calm himself down.

"Noah," Ryan repeated.

'_Calm down. Just, calm down. Don't let the darkness take you over_' Noah thought, closing his eyes. He let out a slow breath and opened his eyes. He looked through the window again and saw Snake, Sniper, Caos, and Rumiku standing in the room.

Snake and Sniper said something to each other before walking around Rumiku, lips pursed, looking her up and down. Caos stood off to the side, an uncomfortable look on his face. He shifted his weight from foot to foot and bit his bottom lip. Rumiku stared off into the distance, her eyes narrowed into a hard stare.

Rumiku raised her head and said something. Snake and Sniper exchanged surprised looks then turned to Caos. He gave a shrug in reply, arching an eyebrow. Snake and Sniper looked at her one more time before leaving the room. Caos hesitated and left the room, leaving Rumiku standing there alone.

"Let him go," Noah said to Ryan and Alan, kicking Mike's shoe. The two of them exchanged glances before letting him go.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" Mike spat, brushing off his shirt sleeves.

"Shut up for once in your life," Noah said evenly, crossing his arms over his chest. Mike paused and gave Noah a hard stare. Noah glared back at him in reply. Mike took a step back and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"It's scary how much you and Rumiku are alike," Mike muttered. Noah stared at him for a moment longer before sucking in a breath.

"If you're done," he said putting his hands on his hips. "Nothing good will come out of her being here. Nothing at all. We're going to have to keep a close watch on all corridors. The people here…they're really smart."

He stopped and looked at Mike, raising an eyebrow, as if he was waiting for him to start talking. Mike raised his eyebrows in reply and motioned for him to keep going. Noah clicked his tongue before continuing.

"Unlike what you're thinking, Caos didn't bring her here," Noah went on. "Well, not technically. She came here willingly."

"What?" Mike asked. He laughed in disbelief. "She wouldn't do that. You're lying."

"I think I know my own sister a little more than you, thanks," Noah snapped.

"Noah, calm down," Alan said quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't let go of him until he felt Noah relax. "We'll figure out something."

"We all know how much she hates this place," Zack said quietly. "Why would she come back?"

"Especially because of all of the bad memories here," Cody said shaking his head. "And all of the bad energy. It doesn't make sense."

"Dealing with Ru-Ru, it doesn't really need to make sense," Noah said darkly rolling his eyes. "I'm going to talk to her about this."

"If she snuck here, don't you think she might not want to talk to anyone about this?" Cody asked, turning to Noah.

"She'll talk to me," Noah replied.

"What do you want us to do?" Zack asked. Noah snorted.

"Stay here," he replied as if it was obvious. He then turned to Mike. "Make sure he doesn't do anything."

"I don't need to be looked after," Mike protested. "I'm going with you."

"No, you're not," Noah snapped.

"You can't stop me," Mike hissed, his eyes glowing bright blue.

"He's going to teleport in," Cody gasped.

Noah crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. In a flash of bright light, Mike disappeared. Noah studied his nails as he waited, tapping his foot. Seconds later, Mike fell to the floor in another burst of light.

"What'd you do?" Mike asked from the ground. Noah scoffed.

"I didn't do anything," he replied. He slowly started to walk circles around Mike, glaring down at him. "You think Master Core is stupid? Of course, he would put up a barrier to stop people from teleporting." Noah shook his head and laughed. "You think you're the only one with powers around here? _Every room_ in this building has a barrier. This way everyone can get privacy and they don't have to worry about being barged in on."

"Stop walking circles around me," Mike said getting to his feet.

"Either way, Ru wouldn't want to talk to you," Noah said shaking his head, still walking around him. "She would rat you out in a second."

"And she won't do that to you?" Mike asked.

"No, she won't," Noah replied as a matter of fact.

"Guys, calm down," Alan said putting up his hands.

"We're on the same team, remember?" Cody added.

"And how are you so sure?" Mike asked, ignoring the two of them.

"Because I love her and she loves me," Noah replied.

"Noah, don't," Zack whispered.

"Ouch," Ryan whispered. "That was a low blow." Mike flinched and a look of anger crossed his features. Noah smirked at him.

"Careful, don't puff up like a balloon," he said with a sneer. "You could split your scratches open and they could start to bleed again. Either way, you won't have a handsome face anymore."

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" Mike yelled, grabbing Noah by his shirt and slammed him up against the wall. Noah peered at him through squinted eyes. "What did I do to make you hate me?"

"Simple," Noah replied, venom dripping from every word. "You broke my sister's heart." Mike sucked in a breath and let go of Noah. He immediately dropped to the ground.

"You little-"

"Stop it," Alan snapped getting everyone's attention. Mike and Noah turned to glare at him and opened their mouths to talk. "Now, stop." Alan's hands glowed and Mike and Noah's mouths snapped shut. "Arguing won't help. Not right now. I think the best thing to do is to let Noah go talk to Rumiku."

Alan raised an eyebrow when he saw the dirty look Mike shot him. Alan rolled his eyes and shook his head before turning to Noah. "Five minutes. If you're not back by then we keep going. Don't forget, we're still here to help Sydney."

Noah nodded slightly. Alan waved his hand and it stopped glowing. Noah let out a breath of air. "I'll be back soon. Stay here."

"What if someone comes?" Mike challenged him. Noah let out a small laugh.

"No one comes into this hall anymore," he replied. "You'll be safe." With that, Noah quietly tip toed down the hall. He looked around before disappearing around the corner.

"He thinks he knows everything," Mike muttered shaking his head.

"Uh, he knows this place better than we do," Cody said slowly.

"Which is the reason why we brought him here," Zack added. Mike rolled his eyes.

"I mean, he thinks he knows everything about his sister," Mike snapped.

"Uh, that's because he does?" Ryan said as more of a question, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, he's her brother, remember?" Alan added.

"Whose side are you guys on anyway?" Mike asked, annoyed.

The four boys exchanged glances, looking anywhere around the room then at him. He sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair. He lightly touched his face and flinched when he felt the scratches on his face.

His eyes narrowed as he stared off into the distance. It didn't make any sense. The BlackWolves have never been able to hurt him before. Not physically. So why is it they now can inflict pain on him? Never before have they ever been able to do that. They're getting stronger…and they must know something the Hiroshimas didn't.

Noah quietly stepped into the hallway looking around. The smell of sweat and blood instantly hit his nose and he recoiled. Pressing his nose into his shirt sleeve, he sucked in a deep breath and headed down the hall. He peered at the doors he passed and stopped in front of the one labeled 'Training Room.'

Noah let out a breath of air before quietly opening the door and slipping inside. Rumiku had her back to him, examining a virtual reality-like machine. She stiffened before turning around, a small smile on her face.

"I had a feeling you were here," Rumiku said quietly.

"Ho-how'd you know?" Noah asked sliding his hands into his jeans pockets. Rumiku shrugged.

"I could sense you," she replied. Then the smile faded and her eyes narrowed a little bit. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that," Noah replied. He sighed when he saw the suspicious look on Rumiku's face. "I'm here with Zack, Cody, Ryan, Alan, and Mi-"

"Don't say his name" Rumiku interrupted him, a mad look crossing her face.

"And _him_," Noah said rolling his eyes. "We're on a mission. We came here to see what technology Snake and Sniper have and how it compares to ours. We also want to know how they were able to hurt _him_."

"They've gotten smarter, I'll give them that," Rumiku said nodding her head.

"Why are you here?" Noah asked giving Rumiku a betrayed look.

"Don't give me that look," Rumiku groaned.

"You came here willingly," Noah snapped.

"How do you know that?" Rumiku asked, her eyes widening a little bit. Noah scoffed.

"I think I know you a little bit better than you give me credit for," Noah replied with a smirk. "If you were brought here against your will, you would've been fighting against these people, not standing here taking in your surroundings."

"True," Rumiku said nodding. "You wouldn't understand, Noah."

"Try me," Noah replied crossing his arms over his chest. While waiting for an answer, he looked around the room. "Impressive."

"I know," Rumiku muttered. She saw him stiffen when he spotted a few cameras in the corners of the room and backed up a little. "They're not working." Noah turned his gaze to Rumiku, raising an eyebrow. "I checked."

"You haven't answered my question," Noah said stubbornly.

"Caos…he said they could help me," Rumiku replied slowly.

"And you believed him?" Noah asked raising an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if you remember this or not, but they're out to take our powers, not to help us." Rumiku shook her head.

"You're not the one with the curse, Noah," she said quietly. "You don't know how painful it is to deal with. You don't know how scary it is."

"Being on the other end of it, I think I know what being scared feels like," Noah said quietly. Rumiku gave him a small smile and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You said Sydney wants to know what kind of equipment they have here?" she asked. Noah nodded, his eyes closed. "I'll help you. Two people knowing this area will be better than one."

"Thanks," Noah said a defeated look on his face. "There's no way I can change your mind about this, is there?"

"No," Rumiku said shortly.

"Alright, well, everyone is this way," Noah said quietly heading out of the room.

Rumiku quietly followed him down the hall. They headed through a door at the end of the hall and quietly moved up a stairwell and into another hall. Noah heard voices talking and motioned for Rumiku to follow him.

"I'm back guys," Noah announced stepping into the hall. "I brought Rumiku with me. She's going to help us."

"Great," Cody said with a smile, getting to his feet. "We could use the help."

"I don't know," Alan said uncertainly, getting to his feet. "I think there's too many people now."

"Hey, if she wants to help, she can help," Mike said pushing Alan a little bit.

He turned to look at Rumiku and gave her a faint smile. Rumiku forced herself not to roll her eyes. Instead she let out a sigh, slid her hands into her jeans pockets, and clicked her tongue.

"He's got a point," Rumiku said slowly. "A team of six people is pretty dangerous coming to a place like Wingz Corp. Seven could be disastrous."

"Mike came to us for help," Zack explained. "Plus, we needed one of you guys to show us where and how to navigate through here without getting caught."

"Hmm, Sydney is too innocent, Patrick is pretty stupid, and Rikku would have stopped you as soon as she found out," Rumiku said raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly," Ryan and Alan replied in unison, nodding.

"Well, if we're going to see what kind of technology they have, we should get going," Rumiku said tilting her head to the side. "Best place would be the master office and the lab." Noah shivered at the word 'lab.'

"Is that place that bad?" Cody asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Noah rubbed his shoulder, making a face.

"You have no idea," he muttered. "That place…it's my least favorite place in here. Too many experiments."

"Don't let it distract you," Rumiku said quietly, looking around. Her eyes spotted an air vent and she pulled the screen off. She placed her ear at the entrance and waited. Her ear twitched a few times before she leaned back on her heels. "Follow me."

Rumiku got down on her hands and knees and crawled into the vent, everyone else following close behind her. Noah brought up the rear. As quietly as they could, they navigated through the vent system. They paused whenever they heard people talking, and went on when they were sure the coast was clear.

"The lab should be coming up on your right," Noah hissed.

"Got it," Rumiku whispered back before taking the next right. The vent came to an end, but there was no screen so they could see into the room clearly. "It's going to be a tight fit, but we can make it."

Zack, Cody, Ryan, Alan, Noah and Mike slipped into the spaces around and on top of her, making sure they weren't crushing each other. Rumiku felt Mike's breath on her cheek and felt her heart speed up. Cursing to herself, she tried to calm down.

"Wow," Cody breathed, when he saw all of the equipment in the circular room.

There was monitor after monitor lining the wall. Each machine was used for a different purpose. Lying in front of each monitor was a series of straps in a pile that would wrap around either your arm or leg. There was a treadmill that calculated your heart rate and how fast you could run and how long you could go at that speed. There was a cat scan type machine to calculate how strong your powers are and so on.

Along another wall was a series of stretchers. Sitting next to each stretcher was a table with surgical tools; mostly syringes filled with multi-colored liquids. Mike shifted his hand into his pocket and pulled out the vial and glanced at it. His brows furrowed when he looked at the black specks again.

"This is amazing," Cody said quietly, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket to take pictures. "Where do they get all of this stuff?"

"Japan," Noah said darkly.

"Where else?" Ryan asked. Alan snorted and elbowed him in the side.

"Unfortunately, Wingz Corp has 'connections' around the world," Noah said shaking his head.

"No wonder everyone at Wingz Corp is so strong," Cody whispered.

"It's not all that glamorous," Noah immediately replied. "Just wait until you have to use one of them. These people here are the merciless. They won't let you stop until they get what they want. Even if that means you're ready to collapse."

"If you slow down before they give you a break, you get a nasty shock," Rumiku added. "Once that'll make you sorry for even wanting to stop. There's never a day where you're _not_ sore." Mike felt her stiffen underneath him as she talked.

"You ok?" he asked quietly in her ear.

"I'm fine," Rumiku replied shortly, her jaw set.

"They've really stepped up their game plan," Zack said shaking his head. "But, that still doesn't explain how they knew how to hurt Mike."

"Sssh, listen," Alan whispered. All of them fell silent as voices drifted up to them.

"_So, I heard that Hiroshima girl was back."_

"_Rumiku. Yeah, she's back. She wants our help."_

"That's Caos," Rumiku whispered, narrowing her eyes. "I don't know who he's talking to though. That voice…I don't recognize it."

"Neither do I," Noah said shaking his head.

"_She's actually _asking_ for help? I didn't think she'd be that weak."_

"_She's not. It's her curse. Anyone with it would ask for help."_

"_Yeah, I guess. She came willingly though? You sure she's not up to something?"_

"_She's not."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because I trust her."_

"_Didn't you have a thing for her? Is that what this is about?"_

"…_That has nothing to do with this. This is strictly business. If she doesn't control the darkness inside of her, she could destroy the whole world. Including us."_

"_But, if Master Snake helps her…"_

"_We might still have a chance. We can't waste it."_

"Bastards," Mike hissed.

All of them tensed when Caos turned his head in the direction of the air vent. Footsteps were heard leaving the room before a door closing. Noah glanced at the screen on Cody's cell phone when he went to take another picture.

"Way to go," Ryan said rolling his eyes.

"Crap," Noah whispered. "It's getting late, we should get going."

The group of elementals slowly, and painfully, made their way back through the vents and over to where they started. Noah started down the hallway to get out the way they came in.

"Wait," Ryan hissed. "We haven't gone to the master office yet."

"No time," Noah said shaking his head. "Caos could be warning someone about an intruder right now."

"We can come back later," Cody added. "When we've got another strategy planned."

"We need to show everyone else what we've found so far," Alan added. "Besides, I think they're starting to wonder where Noah is."

"I have to agree with Ryan on this one," Zack said. Everyone turned to him, a shocked look on their faces. "I know shocking right? But, if we keep this one on hold, who knows how much security they'll have next time."

"I'll keep you guys posted on what's going on here," Rumiku piped up. "But, you need to get going, now."

"You-you're not coming back with us?" Mike asked, his eyes widening a little bit. Rumiku shook her head.

"Not for a while," she replied.

"You're going to stay here?" he asked. "For _them_? _You're going to help them_?"

"I'm here to get help _from_ them," Rumiku snapped.

"Let's give them some time to themselves," Alan said pushing Zack and Ryan down the hall.

"So, you're going to turn around and get help from our enemies?" Mike asked. "You're betraying us?"

"I'm _not_ betraying _anybody_," Rumiku snapped, her eyes flashing. "I never said I'd tell them anything about us."

"Well, if they're so smart they can easily take it from you," Mike shot back.

"Why do you care anyway?" Rumiku asked. "How'd you know I was coming here?"

"I didn't," Mike replied. "I just had this feeling that you'd come. Ever since that battle and you didn't hurt Caos-" Mike broke off and shook his head. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"What?" Rumiku asked her eyebrows raised. "How could you ask me that?"

"Answer the question," Mike replied.

"No, I don't," Rumiku replied. "But, he said he can help me."

"And you believed him?" Mike nearly yelled.

"Last I checked, he never lied to me," Rumiku shouted. Mike took a step back, stunned.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Mike whispered.

"Yeah, well, you did," Rumiku said crossing her arms over her chest. "Leave. Now. Before I report you."

"Ru," Mike whispered. "Please come back. Come back with me."

Rumiku let out a breath of air before pushing by him and walking over to Noah. She bent over and gave him a hug, whispering in to his ear, "Get Julius or Sydney to erase their minds. Only the part from where I helped you. I don't want them to remember that I'm here to stay for a while. Tell them I'm staying at the Tipton with Rafael. Tell our siblings where I actually am. They'll understand."

"Ok," Noah whispered, nodding. "Bye, Ru."

"Bye," Rumiku replied kissing him on top of the head.

Mike grabbed her arm when she moved past him. He moved to give her a kiss, but she turned her head, and he kissed her on the cheek instead. With that, Rumiku pulled her arm out of his grasp and kept going, never looking back.

"Let's go," Alan said gently pulling on Mike's arm.

"I'm going after her," Mike muttered.

"Let's go. NOW," Alan said grabbing onto Mike's arms, turning him around, pushing him down the hall. Noah looked back over his shoulder once, before taking charge once again.

* * *

"What's going on?" Christian repeated.

"It hurts," Rikku groaned from the floor.

"Try not to move," Julius advised. "At least not yet. Wait for some of the pain to leave."

"Ruki's curse," Patrick whispered. "The darkness is getting stronger."

"Why isn't anything happening to me?" Crystal asked. "I have a curse too." Aaron let out a small whimper and clasped himself onto her arm.

"That's what doesn't make sense," Sydney piped up, immediately going over to his computer. "But, I can't answer that question. The only way I can is if we had the same equipment as Wingz Corp."

"And we all know we'll never get that," Patrick grunted. Sydney turned and gave him a small glare. "But, your make-shift stuff is doing great, Syd. Seriously." Sydney let out a frustrated sigh.

"I feel so stupid," he cried. "I can't figure this out. I'm supposed to be smart."

"You are," Christian reassured him. "This is just a problem that's bigger than you could imagine. Maybe we could take Rikku down to my office. We don't have a lot of high tech stuff there, but it'll be helpful."

"Let's go sometime tomorrow then," Rafael suggested. "Give Rikku some time to heal."

"Do you know of any ancient Japanese remedies to help her?" Julius asked turning to his friend.

"I think I know some," Rafael said with a nod. "I'll see what I can do."

"Arigato, Raf-san," Rikku whispered, slowly pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"Don't push yourself too hard," Julius advised, helping her sit up. It was then he looked around. "Where's Rumiku, Noah, and Mike?"

"Who cares about him?" Rikku spat, immediately turning back to her normal self. "He's the cause of all of our problems."

"That's not fair, Rikkula," Julius said giving her a stern look. Rikku made a face and turned to Patrick, who suddenly had a growing interest in his finger nails.

"Where is he, Patrick?" she asked him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Patrick replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I haven't seen Noah for a while." Sydney raised his eyebrows. He could clearly tell something was up. So could Julius apparently.

Julius got to his feet and crossed his arms over his chest, a no-nonsense look on his face. "Ryuu Patrick Bailey Julius Jackson Hiroshima, tell me where Noah is _right now_."

Patrick bit his lower lip and looked around at everyone before replying. "He, Zack, Cody, Ryan, Alan, and Mike went to Wingz Corp about two hours ago." He then made a face. "I _hate it_ when you play the name card."

"What?" Christian gasped. "Why would they? Don't they know they're putting their lives in danger?"

"It's to help Sydney," Patrick replied quietly.

"Help me?" Sydney asked, his eyes widening. "How?"

"They went to see what kind of technology Wingz Corp has that we don't," Patrick replied. "That way you can figure out how they were able to injure Mike and we could be one step ahead of Koto and them."

Julius opened his mouth to reply when a bright light shined in the corner. All of them covered their eyes with their arms until the light disappeared. Zack, Cody, Ryan, Alan, Mike, and Noah dropped onto the furniture as if they fell from the sky.

"Could you be any less graceful with that?" Zack asked, sliding out of a chair and onto the floor.

"You try teleporting a group of people when you're wiped out," Mike snapped in reply, breathing heavily. Noah rushed over to Julius and whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure?" Julius asked quietly. Noah nodded. Julius sighed heavily and his right hand glowed blue. The glow stopped when he snapped his fingers. He gave Noah a small nod.

"Where've you been?" Christian asked. "Are you guys ok?"

"We were in Wingz Corp," Cody replied breathlessly. "I got pictures, check it out." Zack and Cody turned their attention to Sydney's computer.

"Where's Ru?" Rikku asked, looking pointedly at Mike. "Is she with you?" Mike glanced at Noah for a moment before replying.

"How should I know?" he asked. "I thought she was here the whole time."

"She's staying at the Tipton with Rafael," Ryan said brushing dirt from his hair.

"No she's-"

"I'll explain in a minute," Noah hissed. "You really need to look at these pictures. They're incredible."

Christian, Aaron, Crystal, and Rafael moved to crowd around Sydney's computer to look at the pictures. Sydney set his computer aside and got up when Noah motioned for his siblings to follow him out of the room. Mike quietly followed them.

"Rumiku made me make Julius erase their minds," Noah said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Erase their-?"

"Not a lot of it," Noah said putting his arm around Patrick. "Just a section of it."

"Which section?" Rikku asked.

"The part where we met up with Rumiku at Wingz Corp and her decision to stay there," Mike said leaning against a wall, his hands in his jeans pockets.

"What?" Sydney whispered. Tears immediately came to his eyes. His face turned bright red and he started sniffing.

"Don't," Rikku said shortly lifting him onto her lap wrapping her arms around him. Sydney sniffed and wrapped his arms around her neck. Rikku turned her blue eyes to Mike, glaring at him.

"What?" he asked dully.

"Didn't I tell you nothing good would come out of his being here?" Rikku asked everyone.

"You should be thanking me," Mike snapped. "I saved your butts countless times."

"And yet, everything is still messed up," Rikku shot back. "Because of you and your stupid ego, and arrogant ways, Rumiku has gone to the most dangerous place on earth. And she might not come back."

"Don't you think I know that?" Mike asked, his voice cracking.

Then he did something none of them expected. He dropped to the ground and started to cry…

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	16. Confrontations

**Chapter 16 – Confrontations**

Zack looked at Mike, over to Rikku then back to Mike. He like everyone else in the room was trying to overcome the shock of what they just saw. "Dude," Zack said when he found his voice. "You ok?"

Mike didn't answer. He was on all fours and just stared at the ground as tears dripped out of his eyes. "Ru, why didn't you come back? If something happens, I'll…" he muttered to himself as he sniffled again. More tears came, but he didn't even bother to try to wipe them out of his eyes. He didn't care, the only think he could think about was Rumiku. He knew if something happened to her it was would be entirely his fault. He also knew he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Mike?" Cody asked when he had also recovered. He, like Zack also glanced back and forth. Everyone else in the room however just had their eyes on him.

"Oh please," Rikku said, rolling her eyes as she set Sydney back down. "Give it a rest. You say you love her, but you don't know anything about her." She continued to stare at him as she walked over and stood in front of him. "The only thing you've done since you got here was make mine, hers, and all of our lives miserable. You don't even care about what's best for her or any of us. The only person you care about is you."

Mike slowly got up and faced Rikku. He narrowed his eyes at her, his hands shaking at his sides. "What?" He said in a deathly quiet tone. It was the same icy, venomous tone that he had pointed at his foster parents when they had picked him up.

The others looked at him, especially Sydney. He knew Mike only used that tone when he was about to go over the edge. He also knew Rikku's temper, and that she was the last person he'd ever expect to back down.

"How could you possibly say that?" Mike said as he narrowed his eyes further. "You have no idea about what I feel or think so just shut the hell up."

"Don't," Rikku said, anger once again rising in her. "Ever, tell me to shut up again." Her eyes almost seemed to give off a fiery glow when she said it. Mike however was un-phased. Everyone else just stared at them, completely unsure of what to say or do.

Finally Julius stepped in. "Mike, Rikku…" Julius said warningly, but they both ignored him.

"I love your sister, and nothing you ever say or do will stop that," Mike continued in the same deathly tone. "So get over yourself and leave me alone."

"You say you love her," Rikku retorted. "Except you don't even know what love is, so you can't love her."

"Try me," Mike responded, his hand still shaking.

"And yet you lied to her," Rikku said, rounding on him again. Mike however never broke eye contact. "So tell me this, without lying how far would you be willing to go for her?"

"I'd die for her!" Mike said, his eyes also flaring, tears forming again. Blue sparks began to dance around them as once again his tears began to fall. "Ok? You happy? Well I know you won't be until I actually do, but just know that. I love her and YES, I WOULD DIE FOR HER!" His hand clenched into a fist at his side.

"Then LEAVE!" Rikku snapped in response. "Just leave! If you really cared about what's best for her then you would get the hell out of her life!"

Zack and Cody stared at them silently, each unsure of what to say. Each of the younger Hiroshimas also held the same look.

"Rikku…" Christian said, his voice barely audible. Although she didn't say it, Crystal was thinking the exact same thing.

Julius however had seen more than he could take and stepped in before fists started flying. "Mike, Rikku," he said. "That's enough! Both of you! Your arguing isn't going to help the situation."

Rikku continued to glare at him, expecting him to back down as she stared into his eyes, but Mike refused to budge. For the next few seconds, neither said anything but continued to stare each other down.

Finally, Mike looked over at Julius. He looked from him to Zack and Cody, to the rest of the Hiroshimas. Finally his eyes fell on Sydney who he could tell was close to crying again. A second later, he turned and walked out of the room and outside to try to clear his head. Then something happened that none of them expected, Alan got up and followed him out.

"Hey," Alan said when he caught up to him.

"What," Mike replied darkly. Although he tried to fight it, his eyes continued to glisten. "You gonna rag on me some more too?"

Alan sighed. "No," he said. Then his face turned to a look of thought. "You really do care about her don't you?"

Mike looked at him as he if had just asked the stupidest question in the world. He stared directly into Alan's eyes. "Yes I do," Mike said. "More than myself…" His voice trailed off. He bit his lower lip as he attempted to regain his voice. "I, I don't know what to do…I don't know what's going to happen…" Slowly and shakily, he sat down on the sidewalk. He lowered his voice to just above a whisper. "Ru, please come back, they're going to hurt you…please…come back."

After another sigh, Mike's eyes turned back to Alan. "Here," he said as he wiped his eyes before he slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out the vial with the black specs. "Give this to Sydney, see what he can make of it."

Alan nodded as he took the vial. "Ok," he said.

Mike sighed again as Alan put the vial away. Mike's eyes then glowed blue as his body glowed white. A second later, he was gone.

* * *

Christian, Rafael, Ryan, Rikku, and Crystal all went down to Christian's lab so he could run tests on Rikku and Crystal. Aaron also tagged along. Julius was about to follow but Noah caught up with him.

"Didn't you erase his mind also?" Noah asked Julius curiously. Zack, Cody, and Sydney also heard the question and hung back in curiosity.

"Who's?" Julius replied, not sure what he was talking about.

"Mike's," Noah said. "He wasn't supposed to remember that part. So are you sure you erased his mind also?"

Julius nodded. "Yea, I thought I did."

"Then how…" Noah muttered. "Do you think because of the way his powers are, your attempt to erase it didn't work?"

"It's possible," Julius said. He then looked at Zack and Cody. "Hey, before he said anything, did either of you two remember what Rumiku said?"

Both twins shook their head. "No," Cody replied.

"It was news to me," Zack said.

Cody shrugged his shoulders as he looked over at Sydney again. "What do you think?"

Sydney looked up as if he was in another world. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that Rumiku had decided to stay at Wingz Corp. "Huh what?"

"Do you think something about Mike's powers stopped Julius from erasing his mind?" Cody asked. "I can't remember the part Mike was talking about, nor can Zack." Sydney looked over at Zack who shook his head.

"It's possible," Sydney replied. "But I'm still not any closer to figuring out what exactly his powers are." He grabbed his hair in frustration. "And I still can't figure out what's going on with Ruki and Rumi's curses! This is so frustrating! I'm the smart one!"

"You're doing your best Syd," Cody replied comfortingly.

"So what? It's still not enough," Sydney said, his voice filled with frustration again. "Because I can't figure this out!" Julius walked over and picked up his baby brother.

"Just keep working at it," Julius said. "I know you're really close."

"Whatever," Sydney replied darkly, his eyes tearing again.

As the group was about to head down to the lab, Alan came back. "Hey guys," he said as he took the vial out of his pocket. "Hey Syd, can you take a look at this?" He handed Sydney the vial with the black specs in it.

"What is it?" Syndey asked as Julius put him down. Sydney wiped his eyes, took the vial and stared at the little black specs.

"It's something from Wingz Corp," Noah said when he saw it. "It was filled with the stuff they used on us bring out our inner darkness."

"So where's that stuff now?" Sydney asked, curious.

"Well," Alan said, taking a breath. "Here's the funny thing, when Mike picked this tube up, all the fluid boiled off almost immediately, leaving these little black specs."

Julius took the tube from Sydney and looked at it. "Its bone dry inside," he said.

"I know," Noah replied as he also touched the tube so he could also look at it. "That's the weird part."

"I'll see what I can do," Sydney said. He took the tube and studied it. Next he ran down to Christian's lab and grabbed some of his equipment including a video microscope. The others followed. When they got there, they saw Christian standing next to a table that Rikku was on as a machine scanned her from head to toe. Ryan, Crystal, and Aaron watched interested.

"Any progress?" Zack asked when he saw Rikku. A moment later he rushed over to her side, but made sure to stay clear of the table so he didn't interfere with Christian's scanning equipment.

"Her darkness levels are extraordinary," Christian replied in a quiet voice. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Do you think it has something to do with her curse?" Zack asked. The rest of them stared at him. "What? I have my moments," Zack said to the awe-struck faces.

"Yea, and it's a shocker every time," Ryan snickered.

"That's enough," Christian replied as he shot a look at Ryan before his eyes returned to Zack. "But I think you might be onto something Zack." Next he looked at Crystal. "You're next after her. I'm not taking any chances." Crystal nodded.

"Is what happened earlier the worst that's happened to you?" Christian asked.

"Yea, so far," Crystal muttered. "It doesn't make sense though, why isn't my curse doing this? The most I've been getting is that sick, painful feeling."

"Consider yourself lucky that's all that's happening to you right now," Rafael said, who had been quiet until then. "But I think that's how it started with Rikku also, so maybe yours just hasn't kicked in yet."

Crystal looked at him. "When do you think that's going to happen?"

"I don't know," Rafael replied with a sigh.

"Again," Christian said as he scribbled something down on his clipboard. "Which is why you're next."

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Sydney continued to stare at the black specs with a large amount of interest. He had poured them out onto a slide and was now looking at their make up on the video screen. "Wow," Sydney said. "The circuitry here is incredible…" he said.

"What'd you find Syd?" Cody asked as he leaned closer to the screen.

"Well see these?" Sydney pointed to little extensions on the sides of each of the black specs. "It's like they're little amplifiers."

"For what?" Cody said. "I-" Sydney interrupted him a second later,

"Of course!" Sydney said. "Now it all makes sense!"

"What?" Cody asked. Julius also looked at him.

"What'd you find Syd?"

"Well one of the pictures you guys took was of on a scanner type device I was working on." Sydney explained. "Essentially it sends and receives signals from the satellites Wingz Corp has in orbit."

"So what does that have to do with these?" Noah asked.

"The receivers and the satellites work like a monitoring system," Sydney explained. "It allows them to see activity around the earth based on the person's elemental presence. Kinda like how the infrared cameras at the museum keep an eye on people in the expensive exhibits. It's one of the ways they find new elementals to try to recruit them. These specs," Sydney held the tube up, "amplify the signal strengthening it to the point where they can essentially watch whatever we do."

"That's how they always seem to be one step ahead of us," Cody responded. Sydney nodded,

"Since you guys are always around us, some of them probably leaked over to you and Zack," Sydney said. "It's probably the same for Max and Tapeworm also. And since you two are the most powerful, it only takes a little extra boost and essentially you guys show up like a high def video."

"That would also explain the situation with Rikku and Rumiku," Julius said thoughtfully. Again Sydney nodded.

Cody nodded his understanding, but his eyes soon looked confused. "Wait so does Mike show up on there?" He asked. "Cause as far as any of us can tell, his powers aren't elemental, so he'd basically be invisible to them."

"That's just one more reason why I have to figure this out," Sydney replied with a sigh.

* * *

"Rumiku, there you are," Caos said as he walked into the hallway she was in.

"So what's going on Caos?" Rumiku asked.

"This way," Caos replied, motioning down the hall. "The first thing we gotta do is run a CAT scan so we knew exactly where your darkness levels stand."

Rumiku nodded as she followed him. "So does everyone know I'm back yet? News tends to travel fast around here if you get what I'm saying."

Caos smiled. "I know what you mean, but no, not everyone, that is unless Reihu has blabbed it all over." His eyes darkened. "You didn't like him, right?"

Rumiku looked at Caos. "Let's just get this over with." She said in a dark tone. Caos remained quiet the rest of the walk. When they got to the lab, Caos held the door open for her again, causing Rumiku to shake her head. She stopped however before he noticed. After a look inside, she found Snake and Sniper were already in there waiting for them.

"Rumiku," Snake said. Sniper looked at her also.

"So this is step one?" Rumiku asked. She narrowed her eyes at them. "Are you two sure you can help me?"

"We'll see what we can do," Sniper said. "Get on the table so we can run a scan and see what your darkness levels are doing right now."

Wordlessly, Rumiku complied. Snake had already started the machine up and was now punching some information into the computer. "Give it another minute," Snake said. Rumiku rolled her eyes.

"While we wait however," Sniper said. "There is something I want to know."

"What," Rumiku said.

"Well, so much has happened," Sniper continued. "I need to know, where exactly do your loyalties lie?"

Rumiku looked at him. "Just get this thing started," She said shortly.

"In good time," Sniper replied, a smile stretching across his face. "After all, I don't think we will have to worry about your treacheries again."

"Yea sure," Rumiku muttered under her breath. She laid down as the machine began to move.

Snake continued to watch the readout screen and a short while after Sniper walked over and watched it as well. Caos' eyes continued to bounce from Rumiku to the screen as he strained to see what was going on.

"Incredible," Snake muttered. "Just incredible."

* * *

Mike stared off into the distance. He had teleported himself to the beach, and now sat on top of one of the boardwalks. He watched as the moon reflected off the endless waves. "Ru…" he said softly as he thought about their times together. He couldn't stop thinking about her. "Why would you stay there?" He fell deeper into thought, soon causing the constant roar of the waves to die out in his mind. For a second, he almost thought he saw her standing on the beach below, but a second look caused the image to vanish.

Mike sighed deeply to himself as he came back to reality. He could feel the constant sea breeze lightly tugging on his hair. Despite his best efforts, he just could not seem to clear his mind. Finally he jumped down off the railing he had been sitting on and walked along the boardwalk, continuing to think about Rumiku the whole time.

A few moments later, Mike felt his phone go off in his pocket. He ignored his initial instinct to ignore the phone and picked it up. He groaned when he read the screen, feelings of hate rising within him. "I'm in trouble," he muttered.

With another groan, Mike teleported himself back to his foster parents' house, making sure they didn't see him do so. He almost would have preferred being tortured to death at Wingz Corp than to go inside. With all that had happened earlier however, he decided it was probably the best course of action because he knew his foster parents would go to Christians first, and likely would cause a scene looking for him.

After one last sigh of resistance and a roll of his eyes, Mike walked inside, knowing what awaited him…

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	17. I'd Come For You

**A/N: This chapter is based on the Rike (Mike x Rumiku) pairing.**

**Chapter 17 – I'd Come For You**

Letting out a sigh of pain, Mike pulled his shirt off over his head. He looked down at his stomach and failed at hiding a flinch when he saw the green and purple spots on his stomach and ribcage. He put his hands on his knees and squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his teeth as he got to his feet. He shuffled over to the broken mirror in his room and peered into it.

He lightly touched the healing scratch on his cheek, and lifted his lip, seeing how well the split was healing. He hissed in pain and cursed under his breath when it started to bleed. He looked around for a tissue. He grabbed a ratty t-shirt off the floor and pressed it to his mouth.

"Just one week at this crappy place," Mike whispered shaking his head, lightly running his hands over his bruised stomach. There were a few healing scratches around his navel. Turning around, he looked at his back. Scratches, bruises, and scars ran up and down his spine in random directions. He turned back around and placed his hands on the mirror, looking down at his feet. "How could the Hiroshimas stand it for all those years?"

**Just one more moment, **

**Thats all that's needed,**

His thoughts immediately returned to Rumiku. He let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head, tugging on the ends of his hair. '_Why'd she have to stay? Doesn't she realize how much danger she's putting herself in?_' Mike thought biting his lip. '_How can her brothers and sisters be alright with this? How can they just stand by and let her do this_?' "I'll get you back, Ru, don't worry."

Mike gasped and whirled around to face Sue when he heard the floorboards creaking. He looked anywhere around the room, refusing to look at her or her gleeful smile. "The only thing you'll have to worry about is getting your butt downstairs in ten seconds," Sue said, the smile still on her face. Mike raised an eyebrow at the look. "We called you three times already."

"I didn't hear you," Mike said quietly.

"Of course you didn't," Sue sneered, striding over to him, grabbing his ear in a pincer-like grip. He winced, squeezing his eyes shut as he was lead out of the room. "It's breakfast time, let's go."

"Oh, goody," Mike muttered, under his breath. Sue dragged him into the kitchen and forced him down into a chair. "What kind of slop am I eating today?"

"Shut up and be grateful you're getting something at all," Sue snapped slamming a plate down on the table in front of him, before slapping him across the face.

"Yea, sure, whatever," Mike muttered, rubbing his stinging cheek. He looked down at his plate and raised his eyebrows. Sitting on the plate was a half a piece of toast and half and orange. "Well, the orange is a step up from what I've had recently."

"Seeing as you haven't been going off with your loser friends, we have to give you _something_," Sue said putting her hands on her hips.

"Who came up with that?" Mike asked, raising his eyebrows. "You or Dennis? Or is this just because you got your paycheck this week?"

"You just shut your mouth," Sue snapped, slapping her hands down on the table. "You should be happy that Dennis and I decided to take you in."

"I was fine where I was," Mike muttered, through a mouthful of orange as he stared down at his plate. "I don't need your help. I can take care of myself; I don't need anybody else's help."

"What about your little girlfriend?" Sue asked. Mike shot his head up and gave her a hard stare.

"What girlfriend?" he asked, feeling his heart beat quicken in his chest.

**Like wounded soldiers,  
In need of healing**

"Don't act dumb," Sue said with a smirk, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the kitchen table. "The black haired girl you were holding hands with the day Dennis and I picked you up. Her; that girl."

"She's not my girlfriend," Mike muttered. '_Not anymore at least_.' "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I think I can tell when someone is infatuated with a member of the opposite sex," Sue said with a snort. "She was the only one you talked to when Dennis and I came to get you. She was worried about you, although I can't see why."

Mike's fingers twitched. He fought the urge to curl his hands into fists and to pound Sue's face with them. He shook with anger, telling himself not to lash out. But more than anything, he wanted to wipe the smirk off her face.

"She isn't even really all that pretty," Sue went on. She let out a small laugh. She slowly stopped laughing then turned to face Mike. "Oh, I get it. She was an easy lay for you. Was that it? Did you-"

Sue ducked just in time for Mike's plate to smash into pieces once it hit the wall behind her. She turned and looked at him in shock. Mike was standing up, the chair he was sitting in knocked over onto its side. His slice of toast was lying forgotten on the table and he was glaring at Sue, breathing heavily.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Sue asked once she found her voice.

"DON'T YOU _EVER_ TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT," Mike said in a deathly, icy tone, his eyes ablaze with fury. A slow, cruel, smile spread across Sue's face.

"Struck a nerve have I?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "So you do care for that slut?"

"She's not a slut," Mike whispered. Without warning, he spat in her face.

"You bastard," Sue swore, grabbing a shard from the broken plate before slapping Mike again. Mike cried out in pain as his head snapped to the side. He brought his fingers to his cheek and pulled them away, his skin tinged red. "How _dare_ you talk to me like that."

Sue pushed Mike to the ground and started kicking him in the side over and over again. Mike cried out in pain, and curled up into a ball, trying to stop her from getting his stomach. She quickly changed targets and started slamming her foot down onto his ribcage.

"Stop," Mike gasped, his ribs burning. "Or you'll regret it."

"Shut up," Sue cried grabbing a frying pan off of the counter. She brought it up over her head and froze when she heard the front door open.

**Time to be honest  
This time I'm pleading**

"Sue? I'm home," Dennis' voice wafted over to her from the foyer. Sue quickly set down the frying pan and grabbed the shard of plate again, dragging it across her cheek until she drew blood. She dropped the shard of plate and picked up the frying pan again when she heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. "Sue?"

"In here," Sue called back in a shaky voice. She gave Mike a cruel grin, which she quickly replaced with a look of fear, when Dennis walked in. "Thank goodness your back."

"What's going on here?" Dennis asked, looking from Mike to Sue, and back. "What happened to your face, darlin?"

"He jumped me is what happened," Sue said giving Dennis a hug. "He smashed his breakfast plate and attacked me."

"What?" Dennis asked turning to glare at Mike. He watched as Mike struggled to get to a sitting position.

"She's lying," Mike hissed between clenched teeth. "She's the one who called my girl-"

"Your girlfriend is a slut and nothing more," Dennis snapped. "How dare you attack my wife like that."

With that, he rushed forward, grabbing the abandoned chair that Mike knocked over, and started slamming it down over and over again, on top of Mike's bruised and sore body.

"I won't show any weakness," Mike whispered to himself. "If Rumiku can stand the pain for years, then I can stand the pain for a little while." He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to let out a cry of pain. "Once I get out of here, I will come for you, Ru."

* * *

Rumiku sat down on her bed, typing on the computer that was sitting on her lap. She had her cell phone sitting to her left and a box of wires, an alarm clock, and alarm clock parts sitting to her right. She was peering closely at the window that was open on her computer:

_DarkLions Training Schedule_

She clicked her tongue and shook her head as she looked at the extensive day by day regimen. She then scrolled down to the link entitled _punishments_. She stared at the link, setting her jaw. She minimized that window before opening a command box.

It's been one week since she last left her siblings and her friends and decided to stay at Wingz Corp, taking Caos's offer about their being able to help her with her curse. Sure, Mike and Noah were upset about her staying there but they could see, at least Noah could, why she needed to stay and how important it was to her. Rumiku picked up her cell phone and pressed 4 on her speed-dial and lifted her phone up to her ear.

"_Hello_?"

"Hey, Pat, it's me," Rumiku said shifting the box of parts onto her lap.

"_Ru-Ru! It's so great to hear from you._"

"It's great to hear your voice too," Rumiku said, a grin sliding onto her face. "God, I miss you guys so much."

**Please don't bail on it  
'Cause I didn't mean it**

"_Then, come home, Ru-Ru_."

"I can't, not just yet," Rumiku muttered, pausing in her shifting around the box, listening for footsteps out in the hall. "I'll be home soon. My stay here is only reserved for about a month. Tell everyone else about what I said ok?"

"_Yes, of course. But, why did you call me? Not Julius, or Rikku, or Noah_?"

"Because, I need your help with something," Rumiku whispered. "I need you to get Sydney on the line too, but you can't tell anyone else about this, ok?"

"_Yeah, sure. I'm going to get Sydney, I'll be back in a minute_."

"Ok, I'll wait," Rumiku said before setting her cell phone down and reaching under her bed for another box. She set it down on the bed and pulled off the top, revealing screwdrivers, and hammers, and boxes of nails.

"_Ru-Ru, is that you_?"

"Yea, Little Man, it's me," Rumiku said grabbing her phone as she lifted a roll of duct tape out of the tools box. "I need your guys help."

"_What's going on, Ru_?" Patrick asked.

"Do you remember how to make bombs?" Rumiku asked quietly. She smiled when he heard Patrick chuckle under his breath.

"_I haven't made one in years. But, I still have the instructions for carry on ones somewhere,"_ Patrick replied. "_Why do you need it_?"

**I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground,  
But it doesnt matter 'cause I made it up forgive me now**

"Send me the instructions as soon as you get it," Rumiku replied quickly. "Plus, I need to know how to make one that you _can't _carry."

"Oh, I know that one like I know, Noah," Patrick replied. "What are you using?"

"Pieces of an old alarm clock," Rumiku replied. "I have some wires showing, red, blue, yellow, and white. I've stripped them already, but I don't know which to connect."

"_Yellow we're mellow, blue we're goo, red we're dead_," Sydney recited. "_Don't use the red ones unless you know you're going to blow something up_."

"_I thought it was yellow we're jell-o_," Patrick said, confusion evident in his voice.

"_What does jell-o have _anything_ to do with this_?" Sydney asked. Rumiku could tell that he was rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"It doesn't matter ok?" Rumiku said trying not to laugh. "Man, I miss you guys."

"_What do you need me for Ru-Ru_?" Sydney asked.

"You do know how to hack into databases right?" Rumiku asked in replied. "I need your help."

"_What exactly are you looking for_?" Sydney asked in a serious tone.

"Blueprints to the building and all of the technology in here," Rumiku replied, setting the box of alarm clock parts, and tools back down under her bed.

**Everyday I spent away my souls inside out  
Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow**

"_That's easy_." Rumiku could hear the proud smile through the phone. "_Go to the command prompt and type in b-p dot e-x-e and b-p-t-l-y dot e-x-e. It should bring up everything you need_."

"Thanks, it worked," Rumiku breathed as page after page after page of blueprints popped up on her computer.

"_What's all of this about, Ru-Ru?_" Patrick asked.

"You'll find out in a month when I get back," Rumiku replied, distractedly.

"_You're coming back?"_ Sydney asked in excitement. Then, his voice took on a serious tone. "_They won't let you out that easily. They're like the gangs out on the street. They beat you to get you in, and they beat you when you try and get out_."

"I'm a tough girl, I can handle it," Rumiku replied. She paused when she heard footsteps heading down the hall. The footsteps headed past her door and into the bathroom. She carried on in a whisper. "How's…how is everyone?"

"_How's everyone_?" Patrick repeated.

**By now you know that**,

"_Or how's Mike?_" Sydney asked.

"Both, I guess," Rumiku muttered, scratching her head.

"_Rikku and Crystal…they're curses are making them act…different. They've been shutting themselves up in their rooms a lot. I hear them screaming in pain sometimes but they won't open the door for us,_" Patrick explained. "_It's scary. But, we won't figure out what's wrong them until we get some information from Wingz Corp_."

"Don't feel bad about it, Sydney," Rumiku said sensing her brother's depression. "I'll get as much information as I can and bring it home with me."

"_As for Mike, Rikku kicked him out of the house_," Sydney went on as if Rumiku didn't talk.

"_What_?" Rumiku asked, her grip tightening on her phone. "_He doesn't have anywhere else to go_."

"_Yes, he does_," Patrick and Sydney said quietly. "_It's not safe, but he does have a place to go_."

"Oh, no," Rumiku muttered under her breath. She tensed when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Hearing a knock on her door, she jumped. "Gotta go, bye."

**I'd come for you,  
No one but you,  
I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me too,**

She hung up her phone and closed her laptop, throwing it to the end of her bed. She dropped to the floor and started doing pushups. There was another knock on the door before it swung open and Caos and Reihu stuck their heads in.

"Morning," Caos said walking into the room.

"You're doing pushups now?" Reihu asked, raising his eyebrows. "Training doesn't start until after breakfast."

"After a week of being constantly sore, this is the best thing I can do," Rumiku said pausing in her pushups, sitting back on her heels.

"I should've thought of that," Reihu said snapping his fingers. "Oh well, you wanna hang out tonight?"

"Reihu, go help Koto with breakfast," Caos said pushing Reihu towards the door.

"But, it's not my turn," Reihu whined. "It's not fair. You're not the boss of me."

"Tell Koto your problems, not me," Caos said, pushing Reihu out the door, closing it behind him. He turned around and walked back over to Rumiku, sitting down in front of her. "So, you comfortable with this place again?"

"Brings back memories," Rumiku muttered in reply, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Remember when I first brought you here?" Caos asked.

"I remember the beating I got when I first came here," Rumiku replied instantly. Caos made a face, which was quickly replaced with a calm look.

"We all had to go through it," he said quietly. "It's what Core wanted. It was an easy way to filter out who was weak and who wasn't."

"How is life without him anyway?" Rumiku asked.

**I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie its true,  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'd always come for you**

"I can't say that life is so much easier, because I'd be lying," Caos said with a shrug. "Snake and Sniper…they're like, clones of him, only put into two different people."

"Hmm," Rumiku muttered, clicking her tongue.

"Oh, Master Snake wants you in the lab before breakfast," Caos said getting to his feet.

"Why?" Rumiku asked. Wordlessly, Caos headed to the door and opened it for her. She closed the door and crossed her arms over her chest, turning to Caos. "_Why, Caos_?"

"Just to see how you're coping with the training regimen," Caos replied slowly.

"Don't get overprotective of me, Caos," Rumiku snapped. "You're acting just like my brother or-"

**I was blindfolded  
But now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing  
Now I'm believing**

"Or your boyfriend?" Caos asked, raising his eyebrows.

Rumiku shoved by him, heading down the hall and to the lab. Caos hurried after her. He knocked on the door and waited for Master Snake to acknowledge him. When he got a wave from Snake, he opened the door and motioned for Rumiku to go in.

"She's here, Master," Caos said before giving a bow.

"Good, good," Snake said, staring at a monitor.

Hearing gasps of pain coming from the speakers, Rumiku quietly inched forward until she could see the screen. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Mike's scratched face on the screen, his eyes shut in pain. The picture then quickly cut to one of Dennis and Sue kicking him in the sides.

"No, don't," Caos shouted when he noticed Rumiku glowing purple. He lunged forward, but in a flash of purple light, she disappeared. "Master, I tried to stop her. I-"

"Let her go, Caos," Snake said turning off the monitor, before turning around to face him. "Let's see what she does."

**I finally now just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will**

* * *

Mike struggled to his feet, one arm wrapped around his stomach. His chest burned every time he breathed in and out. He leaned against the kitchen table, his legs shaking underneath him. Blood slowly dripped down from his head and his chin.

"You…" he wheezed, glaring at Sue and Dennis. "…bastards."

"Shut up," Dennis hissed, slapping him across the face.

He grabbed a fistful of Mike's hair, and punched him across the face. Mike blinked his vision swimming in front of him. Dennis brought back his fist and punched Mike in the jaw. Mike groaned in pain, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Did you think you'd ever be away from us?" Dennis asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "Huh?"

"Answer him when he's talking to you," Sue shrieked.

**So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home  
Here and now, this I vow**

"Did you think you'd ever be able to hide?" Dennis asked, punching Mike in the stomach.

"You guys must be getting old," Mike whispered. "I've been missing for a week. Next time, it'll be longer."

"Why'd you come back if you knew you could be gone for so long?" Dennis asked. "You knew what was waiting for you here."

Mike slowly breathed in and out, glaring at Dennis with pure hatred, his eyes flashing with anger. Slowly, he closed his mouth, working his jaw in circles. Then he spat into Dennis's face.

**  
By now you know that,**

"You little brat," Dennis snapped, wiping the glob of spit from his face, shoving Mike to the ground. "I don't know _how_ you're stronger than that foolish son of mine. He was so weak, he'd pass out after five minutes."

"He wasn't weak," Mike gasped from the floor. "He was scared for his life. You took away his innocence, his hope, and faith."

"Shut up," Dennis screamed, slamming his foot into Mike's side. Mike clenched his teeth, a tear or two sliding down his cheeks.

"Stop it."

Mike gasped and forced himself into a sitting position. He gaped in surprise to see Rumiku standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Ru," Mike whispered, wrapping an arm around his ribcage, breathing heavily. "You came?"

**I'd come for you,  
No one but you,**

"Oh, is this the slut?" Sue asked, looking at Rumiku.

"Don't call me that," Rumiku said in a low tone before walking past them. She knelt down by Mike's side, turning his head this way and that. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mike choked out. A smile came to his face, and he winced slightly as his lip split. "I can't believe you're here."

"Don't talk," Rumiku muttered, turning Mike's head to examine a scratch on his cheek. He reached his hand up and placed it on top of hers. "You'll just injure yourself even more."

"Hey," he said quietly. "Why'd you come here?"

**Yes I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me too,**

"You guys won't be hurting him anymore," Rumiku said gently setting Mike back down on the ground before turning to face Dennis and Sue.

"And why's that?" Sue asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"You won't be hurting him anymore," Rumiku repeated, her hands shaking at her sides.

Dennis let out a cry of anger and threw his fist forward. Rumiku caught it in her hand before twisting it to the side. Dennis screamed in pain and Rumiku shoved him back into Sue. The two of them fell to the ground.

Rumiku clapped her hands together before she started to rub them together, creating friction. Crackling and popping were heard the faster she rubbed her hands. Dennis and Sue watched, wide eyed, and the scene unfolding before them

They gasped when they noticed the sparks of lightning shooting off of her fingers, as her hair started to stand on end. Rumiku pulled her hands away from each other, the popping and crackling getting louder.

"Black lightning," Rumiku hissed, clapping her hands together.

Lightning shot out of her hands and straight towards Sue and Dennis. They screamed as they flopped around, lightning coursing through their bodies. They gasped for air as they convulsed on the ground. Seconds later, they stopped shaking and lay still on the floor, twitching every once in a while.

"Wh-what'd you do?" Mike whispered.

"They're not dead, just stunned," Rumiku muttered. She walked back over to him and knelt down by his side once again. "They'll be alright soon."

**And I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie its true,**

"You came," Mike repeated. "I thought you hated me. Why'd you-"

"Just shut up so I can get you some help," Rumiku hissed before lifting him into her arms. Mike groaned in pain.

"But-"

"Shut up," Rumiku snapped again, glowing purple.

Mike squeezed his eyes shut at the bright light. He felt a gust of wind and let out a sigh of happiness as the pain escape his body momentarily. He opened his eyes when the wind suddenly vanished. He gasped when he found out where he was.

"Wingz Corp," he whispered. "I'm in the lab."

"Exactly," Rumiku replied gently setting him down on the ground next to a giant machine before walking over to a chair, sitting down in it and pulling a keyboard onto her lap. She typed a series of sentences. "How tall are you?"

"Uh, 5'9"," Mike muttered.

"How much do you weigh?" Rumiku asked, tapping her finger on the keyboard.

"145-150, I don't know," Mike said shaking his head. "Slimmer. I haven't been able to eat anything recently." Rumiku clicked her tongue before pushing the keyboard away from her. Mike jumped when the machine he was leaning against whirred to life, sliding out a table with a pillow on it.

"Take off your pants," Rumiku said getting to her feet.

**  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'd always come for you,  
You know I'd always come for you**

"Why?" Mike asked, lifting his head.

"If you want the cuts and bruises on your legs and feet to be healed, I suggest you take off your pants," Rumiku replied putting her hands on her hips.

"Alright, fine," Mike said, pushing himself to his feet. "I'm going to need your help, though." Rumiku slowly wheeled around to face him, her jaw set. His eyes widened when he looked at her. "What?"

"You need my help to get you undressed, yeah, I'll believe that," Rumiku muttered. "If you're strong enough to last almost an hour of beatings, you can slide off your own pants."

"No, seriously, I need help," Mike said breathing heavily. "If I was going to trick you into having sex with me, I would've thought of something better."

Rumiku rolled her eyes before walking over to him. She refused to look him in the eyes, as she unbuttoned his jeans and helped him slide them down his bruised and cut legs.

"Thanks," Mike muttered, kicking his jeans away from him. A blush spread across his face when he noticed that he was wearing duck boxers. Quickly, but slowly, he climbed up onto the table and laid his head down on the pillow.

**  
No matter what gets in my way,  
As long as there's still life in me,  
No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you**

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Rumiku asked, her finger hovering above the green button. Mike continued to silently stare up at her. Rolling her eyes, she pressed the green button and the table slowly slid back into the machine.

"I was just thinking," Mike replied as the machine started to whir again.

**Yes I'd come for you,  
No one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me too,  
And I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie its true,  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'd always come for you,**

"About what?" Rumiku asked, dreading the answer. "And don't move."

She stepped back from the machine and looked at the monitor on the side. She waited as the machine slowly scanned him from head to toe then went into the process of healing his wounds.

"Ah, that feels much better," Mike sighed in relief.

"No ya think," Rumiku said sarcastically, shaking her head. "That's the whole point of this machine. To heal your wounds. Although the one on your face probably won't go away anytime soon. Boo-hoo."

Mike was silent as the healing process finished and Rumiku pressed a red button to shut off the machine. She grabbed the end of the table and pulled it out of the machine so Mike could get out.

"I still can't figure out how Koto was able to do that," Mike said shaking his head.

"None of us can," Rumiku muttered. "I believe a thank you is in order here."

**No matter what gets in my way,  
As long as theres still life in me,  
No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you,**

"I don't remember your thanking me for getting rid of your dad for you," Mike shot back. Rumiku stared back at him. "Oh, no, I'm sorry that was Rikku. You thanked me with a kiss."

Rumiku scowled at him and went to grab his jeans, but Mike grabbed onto her arm, stopping her. She turned back to look at him. He silently stared at her, searching her eyes with his own.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked annoyed.

"I was just thinking," Mike repeated.

"About what?" Rumiku asked slowly. Mike gave her a small smile, cupping her cheek with his hand, gently stroking her face with his thumb.

"About you and me," he replied. "About us."

He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers in a sweet kiss. Rumiku blinked a few times before pulling away from him.

"There is no you and me," she said shortly. "There is no us." Mike's signature smirk slid onto his face.

"Well, that's where you're wrong, sweetie," he said wrapping his arms around Rumiku's waist, pulling her flush against him. "There always has been, and there will always be us."

He gave her a small smile before kissing her again, pressing his mouth harder against hers. He felt her try to push him away, but he held her tighter against him.

**I'd crawl across this world for you,  
Do anything you want me to,  
No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you,  
You know I'd always come for you**

Rumiku's ear twitched and her heart beat quickened when she heard the door to the lab open…

* * *

**Please Read and Review. A/N: I don't own the lyrics to the song I'd Come For You. Nickelback owns it. And I recommend their new CD Dark Horse, it's really good.**


	18. Burning on the Inside

**(A/N) This chapter focuses on the Zikku pairing (Zack x Rikku)**

**Chapter 18 – Burning on the Inside**

"You ok Zack?" Cody said.

"Huh what?" Zack replied as he looked up from his computer at his twin. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Because if you keep typing like that," Cody continued, looking from his brother to his brother's labtop and back. For the past several minutes, every time Zack hit a key to type, he pounded the key with his finger tip. "You're going to need a new keyboard by the time you're done with that one e-mail."

"I'm fine," Zack snapped in response as he went back to pounding the hell out of his keys as he typed. Cody sighed and shook his head. Zack had been really uptight ever since they had left Christian's. Christian said he would get back to them as soon as he had a status on their curses, but they hadn't heard from him yet and it had been almost a week.

Zack pulled out his phone and looked at his call log. Every day he had called Rikku, but she wouldn't pick up. Zack had also sent her an e-mail every day, hoping that she would response. Nothing so far.

"Come on," Zack said in a frustrated voice as he hit the "refresh" button to see if anything new had appeared in his inbox. When nothing new come in after several tries, Zack grabbed his hair as he flung himself back on his bed. "I'm going for a walk," Zack said closing his labtop. Cody looked up, acknowledging him.

Since their mother was at rehersal, Zack walked through the empty living room and out into the hallway. On his way to the elevator, Zack walked by the Hiroshimas' old suite. _Rikk, I'm worried about you. _Zack said to himself. _Whatever's going on with your curse I want to help. Why won't you talk to me?_

Once the elevator reached the lobby, Zack walked over to the candy counter. "Hey Maddie," he said in a dull voice. "Three chocolate bars and a string of Cady Rope."

"I see you're cutting back," Maddie said in a joking voice. Zack looked at her, his face showing he definitely wasn't in the mood to joke around. Maddie's face softened into a look of concern. "Zack what's wrong?"

"Rikku," Zack sighed.

Maddie's eyes twisted. "What happened?" She asked curiously, then the thought hit her. "You're worried about her aren't you?"

Zack nodded. "I know her curse is bad, but it's never been like this before. Christian said he's been doing some tests, but I haven't heard any results yet."

"Yea, Julius told me about that," Maddie said. "Nothing yet?"

"No," Zack replied. "And the worst part is Rikku won't talk to me."

Maddie smiled slightly. "Jeez Zack, I've never seen you like this before either, but yea Julius said she's not talking to anyone right now, and she stays in her room a lot. Apparently Crystal's been acting the same way lately also." She took Zack's candy order and handed it to him. Zack paid her and after she rang the order up, shoved the change into his pocket.

"But I'm Rikku's boyfriend!" Zack snapped as he tore open one of the chocolate bars and ripped a healthy chunk off. "Why won't she talk to me?"

Maddie sighed. "I don't know Zack, sorry but I can't answer that."

"But I think I know someone that can!" Zack said, a look of thought crossed his face.

"Who?" Maddie said. Suddenly there was a flash behind the counter that caused her to jump. When Maddie looked over again, Blazen was standing where the light had been.

"Master Zack, you called?" Blazen said.

"Yes," Zack replied. "What can you tell me about Rikku and her curse right now?"

Blazen took a deep breath. "Just that her darkness levels are really high, she's blocking us from having any contact with her."

"Do you think Dalfang might be able to tell something?" Zack asked. Blazen and Maddie stared at him in awe that he would think of that. "What? I have my moments thank you. And yes I'm worried about my girlfriend."

"Right," Blazen said, his eyebrows twisted. "She said she likes you, I didn't hear anything official."

"What do you know!" Zack snapped.

"A lot more than you," Blazen said under his breath. He looked at Zack. "But I can't get a hold of Dalfang either."

A look of anger fell over Zack's face. "I'm sick of this, I'm going over there right now!" With that, Zack turned and bolted out of the lobby. Maddie opened her mouth to protest, but he was already gone. Shaking his head, Blazen followed.

Once outside, Blazen transformed into his bird form and Zack hopped on his back. Zack's face held a look of concentration as the cool night air pulled on his cheeks and flew through his hair. Since the moon was pretty much full, Zack could see as if it was daytime. His eyes constantly scanned for Christian's house even though he knew Blazen knew the way. "Take me to her window," Zack commanded Blazen when they got close.

"I don't think so," Blazen replied in more of a pleaing voice. "Master Zack, it's better to go in the front door, besides her window's probably going to be locked."

"Fine," Zack scowled. Blazen swooped down by the front door. Zack climbed off and brushed his hair down with his hands. "Thanks Blazen, I got it from here." Blazen nodded and in a flash of light was gone.

Zack took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. Seconds seemed to pass like hours as he waited for someone to finally answer the door. "Hello?" Julius said as he opened the door. "Hey Zack, what's going on?"

"Is Rikku here?" Zack asked, a tone of desperation existed in his voice, despite Zack's attempt to hide it.

"She's in her room," Julius replied with a sigh.

"Mind if I go see her?"

Julius opened the door. "Sure, no offense but I doubt she'll talk to you. She won't talk to anyone. She comes out of her room every once in awhile to grab some food but that's about it." He let Zack in and closed the door behind him.

"Julius who was-" Christian began, curiously looking from the kitchen over to the front door as he dried a couple of dinner dishes. "Oh, hi Zack." He said. "What can we do for you?" He set the dish towel down and walked over to greet Zack.

"What's been going on with Rikku?" Zack asked, scanning Christian's and Julius's eyes for answers.

Christian sighed and opened his mouth, but Zack cut him off.

"Don't tell me you don't know!" Zack snapped. "You're the scientist! I know you know something!"

"Zack," Christian said. "Look as soon as I know, you will, you have my word on that. The only thing I can tell you is that her darkness levels are extraordinarily high."

"I already know that! What does it mean?" Zack said shortly.

"Her powers are really unstable right now," Christian said. "The slightest thing could possibly set her curse off again."

Julius nodded. "And what makes it worse is that it's the full moon cycle right now. So if her curse does come out again, there may be no way to stop it, at least until morning, but then again..." his voice trailed off, Zack shook his head.

"So you guys are just going to let her sit in her room in pain!" Zack said, his hands shook as they clenched into fists.

"Zack, put a lid on it," Christian said. "The others are in bed." Zack was about to open his mouth again but sheepishly recovered.

"Sorry," Zack said. He sighed as he looked away from them. "I'm just really worried about her," Zack said in a soft voice. He hated showing his emotions.

"We know," Julius said. "It's ok, but it's not going to do her or anyone any good for you to lose control."

"Yea, I guess," Zack muttered.

A moment later, Aaron sleepily walked into the room. "What's going on?" He asked with a yawn as he scratched his head. "Why's Zack here?"

Zack saw Christian muttered "oh no," silently under his breath, and made another sheepish face. Julius suddenly became really interested in getting his hair into a certain style as he watched the scene from the corner of his eye.

"Nothing, Aaron," Christian said. "He's just helping me out with something. But that aside, its past your bedtime young man."

"Why do Patrick and Noah always get to stay up late?" Aaron made a frown. "Sydney too he's up after you go to bed!"

"That's up to Julius, not me," Christian said. "So yell at him."

"That doesn't matter!" Aaron said in an obviously cranky, over-tired voice. "You never let me have any fun!"

"Oh, I don't think I'm that bad," Christian said as he ruffled Aaron's hair. "What about the time…" Christian began in a sly voice.

"DON'T!" Aaron said warningly. "You just can't let that go can you?"

"Nope," Christian said sarcastically, as he smiled. "So unless you want Zack to hear the story, I really think you better go back to bed."

"You wouldn't!" Aaron said.

"I would," Christian replied. Next he turned to Zack. "So Zack, I ever tell you about the time…" he let his voice drop off when Aaron made a shocked face.

"What?" Zack asked, his eyebrows twisted in confusion. "I'm confused."

"And you're going to stay that way!" Aaron said. "Fine, I'll go to bed. Just you wait…" He said to Christian.

"Ok, I'll help you get tucked in again," Christian said smiling. He picked the younger boy up and carried him back to this room, leaving Zack and Julius alone.

"What was that about?" Zack asked Julius after he heard the door shut.

Julius shook his head. "You don't want to know," he said, running his fingers through his hair. A look of seriousness then fell over his face. "Both her and Crystal have been like this lately, so Crystal is staying in Christian's room for now. I guess if you want to go check on Rikku, be my guest, but I don't think she'll even open the door for you."

"Sorry Julius," Zack said. "I hope you're wrong,"

Julius shook his head as Zack walked away from him and up towards Rikku's room. Julius went in the opposite direction to help Christian finish washing the dishes and clean up from dinner.

Walking at a brisk pace, Zack finally came up to Rikku's room. He could hear her softly moaning in pain inside. "Rikk?" Zack said softly outside the door as he lightly tapped on it with his knuckle.

No answer.

"Rikku?" Zack said knocking louder.

No answer.

**No time for goodbye,  
He said,  
As he faded away**

"It's me." Zack sighed to himself as he felt tears threatening. He had been able to hold himself together all night, but now was almost at his breaking point. He knocked again but still to no avail. Finally Zack lost his composure. Pointing his finger at the key hole, Zack shot a small fireball, destroying the lock's interior mechanism. Zack knocked a final time as he slowly opened the door. "Rikku?"

Since there was no scream or reply, Zack assumed that she was descent so he could walk in. His eyes widened at what he saw next. Rikku was lying on her bed, still wearing the same clothes from the other day. She was curled up in pain and every few seconds would shiver slightly. Her face showed obvious agony and her shaking hands were wrapped tightly around her chest. "RIKKU!" Zack said, breathlessly as he bolted over to her. She didn't seem to notice that he sat down next to her, except when he set his hand on her shoulder, she flinched at his touch. "RIKKU! Are you ok?" He asked even though he already knew the answer. Hopefully she would tell him something.

**Don't put your life in someone's hands,  
They're bound to steal it away,**

"Z-Zack?" Rikku said, turning her head slightly.

"I'm here," Zack said. "I'm going to do all I can to stop your pain."

"You can't Zack," Rikku whispered. "Why did you come here?" Each word caused her more pain.

"I had to see how you're doing, and what I could do about it," Zack said. "I'm really worried about you."

"You should be worried about yourself," Rikku said, as she stopped shivering. "You shouldn't be here."

Zack looked at her, confusion clouded his eyes. "I need to know if you're going to be ok."

"Zack, I'm not safe," Rikku said. She sat up as if nothing was wrong, catching Zack off guard.

"Rikku?"

"Zack, get away from me while you can," Rikku said in quiet voice. "I don't want to kill you. I'm not safe, get as far away as possible."

"Rikku?" Zack repeated as he scanned her eyes. He knew her curse had to be somehow involved with her behavior. He just hoped that he could stop it before it was too late.

Rikku's eyes began to glow red. "Foolish little boy…" She said, turning to face Zack, who's breathing rate was rapidly deepening. "Get away from me while you still can."

**Don't hide your mistakes,  
'Cause they'll find you, Burn you  
Then he said,**

"NO!" Zack said defiantly as sprinted forward and pulled Rikku into a hug. He could sense her energy level rising…and knew he was probably in danger, but he didn't care. Rikku was all he could think about. He was going to be there for her, even if it meant harm to him. "I'm not going to let this hurt you anymore. Rikku look at me." He looked into her eyes. "Don't let it control you. You're stronger than that."

"Stronger?" Rikku repeated. "I was the strongest…and then YOU WERE BORN!" Her teeth grew into sharp fangs. Her fingers turned into claws as her wings exploded from her back. She dug her claws into Zack's shirt before lifting him up and throwing him against the wall.

**If you want to get out alive,  
well hold on for your life,**

Zack grunted on impact before sliding to the floor. Rikku leapt up and shot forward, landing right front of Zack. "Young fool!" She snapped as she picked Zack up again and threw him at the window.

Zack braced himself the best he could as he felt his body slam into the glass. He yelled as he fell towards the ground. "Rikku," He said again as he turned himself and saw the ground rapidly approach. He squeezed his eyes closed and waited to hit.**  
**

**If you want to get out alive,  
well hold on for your life,**

But he didn't. Suddenly Zack felt a stinging pain in his sides before he felt himself flying forward very fast. A second later, he felt himself slam into a tree trunk as a grip formed and tightened around his throat. Zack opened his eyes and saw Rikku holding him. Her eyes were blazing red and almost seemed to give off their own fire. Flashes of darkfire constantly appeared and disappeared around her wingtips.

**This is my last time,  
she said,  
As she faded away  
**

"R-Rikku?" Zack said as Rikku squeezed harder, choking him. Zack clamped onto her hands and tried to pry her clawed hands off his neck as he gasped for breath. "What are you doing?"

**It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me,  
Then she said,**

"Solving my problem," Rikku said in a cold, evil voice. Her mouth then formed into a smile. "You know, just one good squeeze…" she pressed her fingers further into his throat, causing Zack to make a coughing sound. His veins began to stick out as he strained for air. Her finger tips tightened on the sides of his neck, but she made sure that her claws didn't stab him and kill him. "And it's all over for you."

**If you want to get out alive,  
well hold on for your life,**

"Why'd you catch me?" Zack said, trying to distract her.

**If you want to get out alive,  
well hold on for your life,**

"Where would the fun be if I had just let you fall to your death," Rikku said, her smile growing. "What would that prove? No…" She tighten her grip further. "I'm going to prove I'm the strongest, then I'm going to kill you." She dropped Zack, who fell to his hands and knees, holding his neck. "Fight me!"

**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Ohh, well hold on for your life, (Life)  
**

Coughing, Zack looked up. "No," he spat out through some more coughs, he continued to hold his neck. Slowly he stood back up and left his hands uselessly at his sides, waiting for Rikku to attack.

Growling, Rikku bolted forward and grabbed his shirt. She punched him in the stomach before unleashing a barrage of attacks on him. "Come on boy! Defend yourself!" She said as she landed several punches to Zack's face. After each attack Zack groaned in agony, but didn't raise a hand to defend himself.

**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
well hold on for your life,**

"No," Zack said. "I love you, I won't hurt you. I know you love me too! I also know you won't kill me!"

"Stupid little boy!" Rikku said as a ball of darkfire formed in her hand. Zack screamed as it made contact with his body a second later. He flew through the air and landed hard on his back. Rikku leapt up, bringing her claws back to strike Zack's throat. She stopped inches away, when she saw he was going to let her hit him.

**If I stay, it won't be long,  
Till I'm burning on the inside,  
**

"I won't fight you Rikk," Zack said.

Angry growing within as her darkness levels continued to swell, Rikku kicked Zack in the side and stomach several times, causing the boy to gasp and scream in pain. Soon Zack could taste blood as his mid-section burned. Despite the attacks, however, not once did he attempt to defend himself or plea for her to stop.

**If I go, I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side**

"What's wrong with you?" Rikku said, picking Zack's body up again. "FIGHT ME!" She shrieked.

**If you want to get out alive  
well hold on for your life,  
If you want to get out alive  
well hold on for your life,**

"I won't hurt you…" Zack said as he coughed up a fit of blood. "I know the real Rikku is in there somewhere. You love me…"

**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Run for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Ohh, run for your life**

Taking flight again, Rikku slammed Zack into several more trees before pinning him against a thicker tree trunk. Smiling she raised her other hand. "It looks like you are just some pathetic weakling." She smiled as she brought her claws forward and slowly began to slide them into Zack's body, making sure for the moment that if there were all the way in, she would miss his vital organs, keeping him alive and in agony for as long as she wanted. "Strongest elemental? Ha all I have to do is twist my claws, and you die," Rikku said, trying coax Zack on, still tempting him to fight.

**If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside**

**  
**"Rikku…" Zack said softly. Pain continued to burn through his body. He clenched his teeth, but not once did he attempt to get her away from him.

"Is this really how you want to die?" She slowly slid her claws into him further, causing blood to creep around and down her fingers. His face twisted to one of shock as he felt her claws sinking deeper into him. With her current mindset, Rikku still wanted Zack to fight, so she could kill him that way, but her patience was fading fast and now was ready to kill him if he fought her or not.

**If I go, I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side**

"You won't do it," Zack said softly. "You love me…I know it. You won't kill me." He looked into Rikku's eyes. His helpless, pain filled gaze met her cold, merciless one.

Then something happened, Rikku slowly began to retract her claws. Zack closed his eyes and for a slight moment, he could feel her darkness starting to subside. However, almost instantly her darkness then began to climb past is previous levels. "I'm done playing with you little boy. Now Die!"

**  
If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go,and if I go..**

Suddenly Zack felt Rikku get ripped away from him and he fell to the ground. "What?" Zack said to himself, looking up through blurry, pain filled vision. He saw Rikku get knocked to the ground by a large blast of water, after which someone slammed into her into another tree…someone who looked almost identical to him.

**Burning on the inside**

It was Cody.

**Burning on the inside**

"C-Cody?" Zack said weakly, as he collapsed. The last thing he saw was Cody wind up for another attack, Phantom at his flank, before Zack slipped into darkness.

**Burning on the inside**

* * *

"Zack? Zack, you ok?"

"Huh, what?" Zack said as his eyes slowly fluttered open. Cody's concerned face swam into view. Zack groaned as Cody helped him get to a sitting position. "Cody?" He noticed he was back at Christian's and was now laying on the couch.

"It's me," Cody said with a smile. "Just be thankful you have a twin."

"W-what happened?"

"I saved your butt is what happened," Cody said. "When you didn't come back, I asked Maddie where you were. Then everything else fell in line." Cody twisted his shoulder around. "But thanks to you, that one's going to hurt for a while."

"Where's Rikku?" Zack asked, ignoring him.

"I don't know," Cody replied with a sigh.

"What?" Zack said as he shot up, causing pain to surge through him again. "Ah!"

"Careful!" Cody snapped. "Julius still has to heal you, he wanted to wait until you came around." Cody turned the other way. "Hey Julius, he's up finally."

Julius walked over followed closely by Sydney. Both of their hands began to glow as they healed Zack's injuries. "Thanks guys," Zack said as he sat up.

"Yep," Julius said.

Sydney looked at him. "What were you thinking Zack?" He said suddenly.

"I'll take this one," another voice said. Zack groaned when he heard it.

"Shut it Cooper!" Zack said before Ryan could finish what he was about to say. "Who invited him?"

"None of your business Martin," Ryan retorted. "But thanks to you, Rikku's gone and no one knows where."

"What?" Zack said. "Sorry I don't speak 'idiot' can someone fill me in?"

"I'm surprised Martin," Ryan said. "I thought that was your native tongue."

"Keep it up and you won't be able to talk in any language," Zack said narrowing his eyes and clenching his fists.

"Guys, come on," Alan said stepping in. "Anyway Zack, after Cody got you back here, he called the rest of us for an emergency meeting. After he got one up on Rikku, he was able to get you back here, but none of us know where Rikku went."

Cody looked thoughtful for a second. "Hey Sydney," he said.

"Yea?"

"You said those amplifiers enhance the reception of elementals on those monitors Wingz Corp has," Cody explained. "Can you hack into their satellites so we can get that reception also?"

"I can try," Sydney replied. With that he, and Christian headed down to Christian's lab to see what they could do. Cody however headed towards the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Hurry…" Zack said. "Rikku…" he muttered to himself.

"Just give it up Martin," Ryan said. "Because of you, we don't know where Rikku is or what danger she's in."

"Shut up Cooper!" Zack snapped. "You're the last thing I need right now! I'm worried sick about her as a good boyfriend…a.k.a. ME should be. She chose me, not you, get over it!" Ryan looked at him, wide eyed. "Got it, you give it up! Find a rebound girl, I don't care, Rikku is NEVER going to be yours!"

"What makes you think she cares about you more than me?" Ryan said trying to hold his ground.

"The fact that she didn't kill me!" Zack snapped. "Despite all that's been going on with her curse. She could have killed me several times, I was completely helpless! But she didn't! And I KNOW for a fact the same hasn't happened for you!"

Ryan looked at him, reading his eyes. Despite their rivalry and his resulting dislike towards Zack, something told him this was one argument he was not going to win. The feeling made him sick to his stomach. He remembered several times in the past when her curse and inner darkness came out and how close it had come to killing him. "W-what make's you think you can take care of her?" Ryan finally stammered out.

"I love her," Zack said. "And I'm going to save her! No matter what it takes!"

"I love her too," Ryan said quietly.

"That's just it," Zack said. "You like her and may love her…but you don't ACTUALLY love love her."

"You can't tell me that Martin!" Ryan snapped defensively.

"The proof is in the pudding dude," Zack said with a sigh. "Speaking of which," he walked over to the lab door, leaving Ryan alone. "Hey Christian, you got any of that pudding left?" He called down.

"In the fridge, second shelf," the reply came.

"Thanks!" Zack yelled back. He opened the fridge and took some out. "Mmmm, double chocolate Oreo." Zack said with a smile. He looked over and saw Cody sitting at the table, staring off. "Cody?"

"Oh, Zack," Cody said, straightening up. "So you're completely ok now?"

"I'm fine," Zack replied. He looked into Cody's eyes, something was wrong. "What's up?"

Cody looked at Zack, at his glass, then back at Zack. He sighed. "I'm wondering how long until this happens to Crystal too. I don't want to haveta fight her also."

"No I'll just save you instead," Zack said with a chuckle, Cody formed a half smile.

"Sure Zack," Cody said. "Just don't wait till she's about to actually kill me."

"I'll think about that," Zack said with a smile, which was short lived, as the house suddenly shook violently.

"What the-" Zack began. "We don't get earthquakes here, do we?"

"N-no," Cody replied. He rushed into the living room to check on the others. When he got there, his eyes widened. Waiting at the top of the stairs was the answer to Cody's question.

Crystal's evil eyes looked down on the rest of them, a low growl escaping her mouth.

* * *

**The song is "Get Out Alive" by Three Days Grace. They own it. Please Read and Review**


	19. Water vs Ice

**A/N: This chapter is centered on the Crystody (CodyxCrystal) pairing.**

**Chapter 19 – Water vs Ice**

"We can never catch a break, can we?" Zack asked rolling his eyes. Cody elbowed him in the side before he slowly pushed him backwards, his eyes locked on Crystal.

"No sudden movements," Julius whispered quietly. Cody looked at him out of the corner of his eyes and saw that he had Sydney in his arms and was slowly backing up. "No sudden noises."

"What about, Aaron?" Cody whispered.

"He can take care of himself," Julius muttered. "Crystal, just calm down." Crystal turned her ice blue eyes to her cousin, curling her hands into fists. Julius gave her a defiant look. "Just calm down. We're not going to hurt you. We're your friends."

"I don't need friends," Crystal hissed. "Friends are a waste of time. Friends drag you down in a battle."

"No, they don't," Julius said gently setting Sydney down. "Friends help you with your problems. Friends have your back." Crystal jumped from the top of the stairs and landed gracefully at the bottom. Zack, Cody, Julius, and Sydney stumbled back.

"If they were _real_ friends, they wouldn't be alive," Crystal hissed glaring at Zack and Cody. In a flash of blue light, Crystal surged forward and grabbed Cody by the throat.

"Ack," Cody gasped as he frantically scratched at Crystal's hand, trying to get her to let go.

"Let him go, Crystal," Zack said as he and Julius rushed forward.

Crystal brought up her hand and a wall of ice formed in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. Crystal rushed to the front door, pulled it open, and threw Cody outside onto the front lawn.

"Crystal, wait," Cody whispered, getting to his feet. He put up his hands defensively. "You don't want to do this!"

"And why not?" Crystal hissed striding over to him. Cody backed up.

"It's me, Cody," Cody replied desperately. "Your boyfriend. Remember?"

"I don't _have _a boyfriend," Crystal snapped, aiming a punch at his head. Cody swung his arms in an arc, water following his lead, stopping Crystal in her tracks. She smirked before she froze the water. "Stupid, kid."

She punched her fist through the ice and picked up a sharp jagged piece, holding it like a saber. She swung it at Cody. He ducked to the ground and rolled away.

"Hydro pump," Cody yelled, flipping to his feet. A jet of water rushed out of his hands and slammed into Crystal's stomach. She slammed the tip of her saber into the ground, holding herself in place as the water surged by her. Seconds later, the water froze. "Damn, it."

"Male Water is no match for ice," Crystal said letting go of her saber. She casually wrung water out of her hair.

Back inside, Julius was waking up Patrick and Aaron. "Whuzgoinon?" Patrick asked as he was shaken awake.

"It's Crystal," Julius said, dragging him out of bed. "She's being affected by her curse too. But, it seems like it's worse for her. Cody may need our help. I don't think he can do this all on his own."

"Oh, no," Patrick muttered, now wide awake. Grabbing his jeans he quickly pulled it on over his boxers before he ran downstairs and out the front door.

"Cody," Patrick cried, running out into the cool night air.

"No, don't," Ryan said grabbing Patrick as he tried to charge past.

"We have to help him," Patrick panted.

"If Zack and Cody really _are_ the most powerful elementals of our time, then he won't need our help," Sydney said shaking his head. "We can only sit here and watch. Cody has to do this on his own."

"Maybe not," Julius panted as he, Christian, and Aaron headed outside. "Maybe you and Aaron can alter her mind or something."

"It's worth a shot," Aaron said putting up his hands.

"No," Sydney said grabbing his wrist. "She's too strong now. She can revert it back to us, and make us become complete, nutters. We have to wait until she's weaker. Cody has to defeat her."

"Oh, I see what you mean," Aaron said before biting on a thumb nail. "I just…don't hurt her too much, Cody."

"She'll be fine," Christian said placing a hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"Cody," Zack whispered. "Come on, buddy, you can do this."

"This must be hard for you," Ryan muttered. Zack briefly glanced at him. "Not being able to help your brother." Zack grunted in reply. Silence fell between the two of them.

"Sometimes you have to step back and let others have a shot," Zack piped up, his eyes still on the fight before him. Ryan stared at him for a minute before turning back to the fight.

Cody ducked down behind a tree, his own sword appearing in his hands in a flash of blue light. Sucking in a few breaths of air, he then stepped out into the clearing, facing Crystal. "Don't worry, Crys, I'll get you back," he whispered. "I promise."

Eyes full of hatred, each teenager drew their sword. In the long moments of silence that followed, both of them silently prayed for a victory. Neither one moved. Both grew ever more furious with the passing moments, each of which seemed to last forever. Sweat consumed their faces and each bit their lip. Their hands clenched so tight that their knuckles shone white. And in an instant all was broken with each whipping their sword into the air.

Metallic clings consumed their ears as they fought wildly. Crystal swung her short sword above Cody's head, then bringing it down to block an incredibly hard swing. Both turned and advanced, fell forward and ducked. Neither one thrust forward, yet both fell back. And all at once both of them clashed. Neither moved nor breathed. Their faces drenched with sweat.

As each of them tried to overpower each other, Cody felt adrenaline rush through him. It was a feeling he has never felt before in his life. He knew that he could help Crystal, it would just take time. But, he was reluctant about hurting her.

Violently, Crystal swung her sword, missing Cody by inches several times. In anger, he swung his sword up in an arc, barely missing the side of Crystal's head. With a gasp, he stepped back, fear gripping his chest. He could've really hurt her. Crystal took this opportunity to swing her sword, only to hear the small sound of fabric ripping.

Cody whipped his sword in a circular pattern in an attempt to disarm his attacker. However he quickly found himself leaping backward as a sword came so close, he could feel the point scratch the side of his stomach. He quickly lifted his shirt to look at the damage and saw that it wasn't serious; it was just a tiny scrape.

"Look out!"

Cody looked up and thrust his sword in front of him as Crystal swung hers down at him. Cody blocked the attack and swung his sword, knocking hers out of her hands. Crystal shook with anger, her hands clenched into fists. Cody watched in awe as blue lightning started crackling around her hands.

"Wh-what's going on?" Cody whispered, taking a few steps back.

"Christian?" Julius asked quietly.

"I-I didn't know she could do that," Christian said shaking his head. "She's even more powerful than we thought."

"Her curse," Sydney whispered. "This must be a part of her curse."

"You've never seen this before?" Christian asked.

"Never," Zack said shaking his head.

"Cascade Crash," Crystal shouted, throwing shards of ice at Cody.

He dropped to the ground, rolling away, dodging the ice. A shard struck through his pants leg and pinned him to the ground. He quickly turned it into a water whip and wrapped it around Crystal's ankle. Pulling hard on it, Cody knocked Crystal over.

"Blue lightning," Crystal whispered, grabbing on to the water whip.

Cody's body spastically flopped on the ground as the electricity coursed through him. He let out a low scream, which came out in sectioned parts. He gasped for air, trying to breathe. A buzzing sound filled his ears. He couldn't control any of his limbs. His vision became fuzzy.

He could hear his friends screaming his name, but couldn't respond to them. The only thing that he could focus on was the pain and trying to stop himself from shaking. He could hear Crystal laughing maniacally as she sent wave after wave of electric shocks through his body.

'_Phantom, where are you_?' Cody thought as he struggled for air. His vision was becoming more and more blurry. '_I need your help_.'

He got no reply.

Finally, the shocking stopped. His body stopped jerking around but various body parts would twitch every once in a while. Cody let out a hard cough and rolled onto his stomach, sucking in deep breaths of air. He could hear Crystal walking over to him. He grabbed handfuls of grass before getting to his feet.

"Crystal, this isn't you," Cody whispered, struggling to get to his feet. "Don't let your curse do this. You can fight this."

"Shut up," Crystal hissed, punching him in the jaw. His head snapped to the side as a burst of pain exploded. He worked his jaw in a circle and stood up to stare at Crystal again.

"_Please,_ Crystal," Cody said swallowing thickly. "Just try. Please, try and fight it."

"I-I can't," Crystal whispered. Cody blinked before a look of pain and anger crossed her face and she reached out to punch him again.

"You idiot," Cody said grabbing her fist. She pulled her hand back, trying to get her hand free. Cody held fast and pulled her forward into a hug. Crystal tried to pull away from him, but he held on tight. "Did you think you had to do this by yourself?"

"What's he doing?" Zack asked, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "He's going to get himself _killed_."

"I think he has a plan," Julius said shaking his head. "He has to have a plan. He would never put himself in that much danger."

"Cody," Crystal said quietly, relaxing in his arms. It was her normal voice "Cody, help me."

"Crystal," Cody said tightening his grip on her. Crystal moved her mouth to his ear.

"You fool."

Cody's eyes widened and a gasp of pain left his mouth. A burst of pain formed in his stomach as Crystal pushed him away from her. He stumbled back and saw a shard of ice sticking out of his stomach.

'_It's just frozen water_' he thought to himself, trying to block out the pain. He grabbed onto the shard and pulled it out of his stomach, trying to ignore the sucking sound. Clenching his teeth, he turned the shard of ice into water. He moved his hands back and forth forming it into a ball.

Cody struggled forward, one arm wrapped tightly around his stomach. "Purify," he whispered, letting go of the orb of water. It floated out of his hand and traveled over to Crystal. She punched and slapped at it, but it dodged her attacks and sunk into her chest.

It was there. Twisting, clawing, writhing with life. And It wanted out. It screamed and cooed and begged and threatened. It snarled and purred and glared and filled with tears. But this thing was not honest like that. It wanted one thing. Only one thing. Out.

'_Succumb to the Darkness, Crystal. That's it. Let out your anger_'

She was determined not to let this thing take over her being. She was trying to fight back. Crystal doubled over as pain erupted through her body. The agony slashed. Her core, her very soul shook with a trembling rage at It.

She dropped to her knees, every ounce of strength flooding from her body into her Life, her very heart and spirit. She clutched at her head, which felt swollen and thick. The very roots of her hair ached and screamed against her scalp. Her body shook with the strain her soul exerted to contain this fiery creature. Bright green eyes clamped and teeth ground together in a bone-crunching clench.

"Come on, Crystal, you can fight this," Cody whispered, tears coming to his eyes as he dropped down next to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and she grabbed onto his wrists, her fingernails digging into his skin.

"Cody," Crystal whimpered.

"You can do this, Crystal," Cody said placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Should we try it now?" Aaron asked tugging on Julius's shirt. "We may not have another chance."

"Julius." Zack said turning to the older boy.

"There are risks to this," Julius said shaking his head. "But, it's the only chance we've got. Both of them are in danger."

"You ready?" Sydney asked Aaron. He nodded in reply. "OK, turn and face me and hold up your hands." Aaron did what he said and Sydney pressed his palms against the smaller boys. "This is going to take a lot out of us."

"I'm ready," Aaron said closing his eyes. Sydney followed suit and the two of them started to glow blue.

_It smirked. His spirit would overcome hers. He knew it. It shook in his weak, chain bonds, grinning with victory soon to be found. Freedom was as close as a breath of fresh air._

_His Host. _

_This Girl. _

_This Human Child._

_Worthless human __child__. _

_S__he could never overcome the power of his wisdom. She could never understand it. He would show her that he could overcome her weak walls that she had thrust up around him, to keep him contained within her own soul. Even at the risk of shattering it. He grinned with malice, and thrust another blow to her mind and felt her ache. He twisted with inpatients, willing her stubbornness to end. He growled when he felt a weak blow come to strike at his attacking force._

_He frowned when the blows started to get harder and harder. She struggled. She would push. She screamed, yelling with a hint of a howl in her tones until her lungs held no more air in which to disperse. The hits got harder and harder._

_He growled in frustration. He was seeing red. He had to get out. He had to._

_The dark soul imprisoned within the graying one pulled back for but a second, surprised at this last, threatening assault at him. But then he grinned, baring sharp, steelish fangs to the darkness that hugged him so tightly, his ice blue eyes laughing. He could smell her weakness. He could sense the light that he so longed for._

_Tears crept down her cheek. Pain swept from foot to scalp, burning, then aching, and finally settling on a disturbing, pulsing, throb. Her soul wept in agony as its once steely walls collapsed into a heap, deflated, discarded._

_He roared in pain as the walls around him crushed him. The chains started to tighten around him again, holding him. Pain after sharp pain hit him. His screams got weaker and weaker. He could feel her taking control again. He was getting weaker and weaker. With one last scream, he was pushed back into his cage, waiting for a moment to strike again._

Aaron and Sydney groaned and sank to the ground, breathing heavily. "I think we got it," Sydney said rubbing his forehead.

"Cody," Zack cried, racing off the porch and over to his brother.

"You…you said you'd help me," Cody said looking up at Zack, holding Crystal in his arms. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful as she slept in his arms.

"Sorry, little brother, but I couldn't" Zack said clapping Cody on the shoulder. "You had to do this one by yourself. You _are_ one of the most powerful elementals of all time." Cody gave him a small smile.

"Crystal," Cody whispered, stroking her head with his hand. "You're going to be ok, now." He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"You know she can't kiss you back," Zack piped up. "And that's part of the reason as to why you should kiss a girl."

"Shut up, Zack," Cody said getting to his feet, carrying Crystal to the porch.

"She ok?" Ryan asked, clapping Cody on the back.

"She just needs to rest," Christian said taking his daughter in his arms. "We all do. Ryan, Zack, Cody, feel free to sleep over. Just tell your parents where you are."

"Ok," Zack said with a nod. He then turned to Cody. "Maybe Rikku will come back." Cody just shook his head in reply.

"That is if she _wants_ to come back," Cody replied. "We don't even know if she was abducted or not."

"She's not, I can feel it," Zack said shaking his head.

"Cody, are you ok?" Alan asked, rushing up from the basement.

"Were you down there the whole time?" Ryan asked. Alan nodded.

"I was monitoring Crystal's powers as you guys fought outside," Alan replied. "I used my powers to transfer her energy into some of the equipment downstairs. Crystal…her powers have advanced. That lightning thing…it's not a part of her curse."

"What do you mean?" Julius asked, carrying Sydney in.

"What I mean is, the longer we have our powers, the more they change," Alan replied. "It's like when we first learned we were elementals. We did stuff by accident, but we learned how to control it. Crystal has a new ability."

"Does that mean, the rest of us could have new abilities too?" Ryan asked. Alan shrugged.

"Only time will tell," he replied. "Either way, they could be really dangerous. It takes a while to control a new ability. They're more powerful than any other attack we have. We could really hurt someone."

"I'll tell Rafael about this tomorrow, in the mean time, everyone needs to get some sleep," Julius said taking charge. "I don't want any complaints. You all better be asleep in ten minutes."

"I'll go check on Crystal," Cody said before heading upstairs. He quietly entered Christian's room and knocked on the door. Christian turned from the bed and beckoned Cody inside.

"Could I see Crystal?" he asked quietly.

"Only for a few minutes," Christian replied. "She needs as much sleep she can get."

"Ok," Cody replied with a nod. Christian glanced at his daughter once more before leaving the room, quietly closing the door behind him. "You really scared us tonight."

"Hm, dealing with a curse isn't the most fun thing to do," Crystal said, opening her eyes a little bit. She gave Cody a small smile. "Hey."

"Hey," Cody said moving to sit on the bed. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck," Crystal muttered in reply. "But, I guess it's better than being taken over completely by my curse."

"Yeah," Cody said quietly before taking her hand. "Don't scare me like that again."

"Can't really help it, now can I?" Crystal asked.

"I love you, Crystal," Cody said kissing the back of her hand. "I don't want to lose you, ever."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Crystal said with a smile. "I love you too, Cody."

"Really?" Cody asked, his eyes widening slightly.

"You may be a bookworm, and a nerd, but you really balance me out, ya know?" Crystal asked. "I have this feeling, it may sound corny, but, I feel like we were meant to be together. Like, it's our destiny."

"I've never heard of a destiny going wrong," Cody said before leaning over and giving her a kiss. Crystal smiled against his lips before kissing him back.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	20. Responsibility and Fate

**Chapter 20 – Responsibility and Fate**

"Ya know Cody," Julius said as he tended to Cody's wounds. Cody looked up. He had been in a distant gaze ever since he had left Crystal's room. "You're lucky this isn't very deep." He pointed at the stab wound Cody still had on his stomach. Next Julius's hands glowed as he fixed Cody's wound. Crossing his hands over his chest, he sighed as he waited for the younger boy's reply.

"Yea I know," Cody replied. He shifted around as he took a breath. "I was worried about her and wanted to make sure she was safe. Guess I kinda just forgot about it."

"I know you're worried about her," Julius said sighing. "But next time make sure you're more careful and if you get an injury like this, take care of it. I realize you had to handle that battle on your own because of your power, but just because you are as powerful as you are, don't mean you should take foolish chances."

Cody smiled slightly. "Ya know, Crystal told me the same thing when I went to rescue Zack from Core." Cody leaned back.

"I remember," Julius said running a hand through his hair.

"But like I told her," Cody continued. "I can't just sit back while people I care about get hurt. Just like with Zack, I knew I had to help her."

Julius sighed. "It's good that you care about others Cody, but sometimes you have to know where to draw the line. It won't due them much good if you end up getting yourself killed. I know it's your nature, so all I'm saying is be careful."

"Ok, I will," Cody replied. "One thing is though, I didn't know Crystal could generate lightning like that."

"None of us did," Julius said. "But again, until she can control this new ability, it could be very dangerous. Also with her curse still the way it is, we have to be even more careful."

Cody's eyes shifted. "I thought Sydney and Aaron surpressed that for now."

"For now," Julius replied. "But unfortunately, not permanently. Her curse is still very unstable and there's something else too."

"What?" Cody asked.

Julius motioned towards a nearby calendar. "It's nearing the full moon cycle also, so that's another factor we have to contend with."

Cody ran his hand through his hair before wiping his eyes. "That's just great…" he muttered to himself.

"Anyway," Julius said as he stood up. "it's just something we'll have to deal with. But its late and you definitely should get some rest."

Cody looked at him. He knew Julius was right, but he also knew until he was complete sure that Crystal would be ok, he wasn't going to sleep soundly anytime soon. Grudgingly, Cody nodded. "All right, I called my mom already, she knows me and Zack are going to stay here. Good night."

"Goodnight Cody," Julius said as he got up and walked over to the linen closet. He took a set of pillows and blankets and made a makeshift bed for Cody on the couch. Next he did the same for Zack on the nearby loveseat. "'Night,' Julius said as he walked to the door. "Get some rest."

"'Night," Cody replied through a yawn. He laid down on the couch.

Julius flipped the light switch as he walked out of the room. After one last glance into the darkened living room he turned and headed down the hallway. A moment later he noticed Zack finishing up in the bathroom. "You get the loveseat, I put some pillows and blankets in there for you," Julius said.

Zack looked at him. "We gotta go to sleep right now?"

"Yes," Julius responded in a short voice. Zack looked at him but noticed that the look in Julius's eyes was final.

"Fine, 'night," Zack replied as he headed for the living room.

"'Night," Julius replied.

"Hey can I still get the guest room?" Zack asked in a somewhat whiny tone. "The living room gets way too loud in the morning." Zack tacked on to further his effort.

Julius sighed but a thin smile formed across his face. "Sure," Julius replied. "Except that Ryan and Alan already called it." Zack made a face causing the smile on Julius's face to grow. "So if you don't mind sleeping on the floor, go right ahead."

"Uh, on second thought I think I'll pass," Zack grunted.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"If you say so," Julius said. "Good night Zack." With that he turned and went into his own room.

Zack continued down the hall and quietly walked into the living room, where he saw Cody lying on the couch, seemingly sleeping. He walked over to the loveseat where he climbed up and pulled his blankets over himself. Instead of falling asleep however, he laid with his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He was really worried about Rikku.

"Hey Zack?" Zack suddenly heard his brother say in a voice just about a whisper. "You still awake?"

"Yea Codes," Zack replied looking over. He saw Cody had shifted and was leaning on his hand with his arm against the side of the couch.

Cody eyed him. His eyes had adapted to the darkness around them and he could see the worry on Zack's face. "You're thinking about Rikku, aren't you?" Cody asked.

Zack nodded as he shifted. "How'd you know? Don't tell me you can read minds now."

Cody smiled slightly. "No, I could just tell." He sighed, his own worry shining through.

"And you're still worried about Crystal aren't you?" Zack asked, his twin nodded.

"You mean besides the fact you didn't help me?" Cody said.

Zack smiled. "I told you, it was something you had to do on your own," Zack shifted his position as his hand began to fall asleep. "Besides you're fine now and you won."

"Unlike you," Cody said grinning. Zack shot him a dirty look. "But seriously, why would you do that?"

Zack took a deep breath. "Because I could sense the real Rikku. I knew she was still in there, somewhere, and that she wouldn't kill me."

"She definitely banged you up pretty bad though," Cody replied. The more he thought about his question however, the more he realized Zack had simply down the exact same thing he did. Cody remembered that when Zack was under Core's control, he, Cody, would do anything he could to save him, even if it meant putting himself in great danger.

"Yea but for a moment, I felt her darkness fall," Zack said. "I knew I had to try to rescue her."

"Yea," Cody replied, as he also shifted his position because his arm was beginning to tingle. "I'm sure she'll come back, just give it some time."

"How can I?" Zack asked in an anxious voice, looking up. "I know she can take care of herself, but not when she's like this. I haveta find her."

"Not tonight," Cody said. "Get some rest, tomorrow after we talk to Rafael, we should have a good course of action. Trust me, I'm just as worried as you are, but unlike you I have patience."

"Whatever you say Codes," Zack replied with a loud yawn. "G'night."

* * *

Rumiku shoved Mike away as quickly as she could. "Just go," she muttered, shoving his clothes into his hands. "Go to Christians, tell Rikku I said to stay there," Rumiku shot at him in a quiet voice.

Mike's eyes scanned hers for a half second before glowing bright blue, after which, he was gone. As he disappeared, Rumiku thought she heard him say "love you," but she shook the idea from her head.

"That was a nice display of your powers Rumiku," a voice said as the door creaked all the way open. Rumiku spun around to see Snake and Sniper walking in, soon followed by Caos. "You're allowing your powers to grow, that's good."

"What do you mean," Rumiku said as she stood to face them.

"Your attacks to save that boy from his guardians," Snake said. "Touching…but why? Why waste the effort for one who betrayed your trust."

"I have my reasons," Rumiku said through pursed lips.

"You still care about him," Sniper added. "You should know that disobedience like that deserves hard punishment, but yet you decided to do it anyway."

"It must be how a former traitor's mind works," Snake continued. "Since you were asking your brothers to decode blueprints, I have quite a reason to wonder where your loyalties lie."

"What?" Rumiku muttered then she remembered that all incoming and outgoing transmissions were monitored. "How did I forget that?" Rumiku muttered to herself.

Caos stood back as Snake and Sniper began to approach her. Rumiku read the look in his eyes and was aware that Snake and Sniper were probably going to punish her, not just for talking to her brothers, but for leaving to help Mike.

Suddenly Rumiku felt a sharp pain rip through her as her darkness once again began to surge through her veins. She fell forward, gasping, holding her stomach. Again and again, bolts of power surged within her, coursing through her like dark lightning and causing excruciating pain. Rumiku groaned as she used her other hand for support.

"You see?" Snake said as a smile stretched across his face. "We don't even need to punish you. However, we can help you…but we'll finish letting your own powers save us the trouble of having to teach you how things go around here."

Caos stared at Rumiku as she fell to the ground, began rolling in pain. She could feel the dark energy escaping. The demon within her continued to claw at her insides and wouldn't stop until it was free.

Snake turned and walked out, followed by Sniper. Caos followed behind them. "What are you two planning?" He snapped before he could stop himself.

"I allowed her to go get him and bring him here to test a theory of mine," Snake muttered.

"Simply put Caos, that kid's powers suppress her darkness," Sniper added. "I was curious to see it for myself. Notice the pain it causes her after he left."

Caos stared at the two as Sniper turned to Snake. "It leaves to theory that perhaps there are elementals out there that balance the power of another. Almost as if they are an 'anti-elemental. Of course Caos, I trust you will not speak of this conversation to anyone?"

"Yes Master," Caos replied.

"Go see if her punishment is over," Snake said to Caos as he motioned back towards the lab again.

In the lab, Rumiku struggled, gasping in pain. "Wh-whats' going on?" Rumiku muttered to herself, her eyes squeezed shut and her teeth clenched as pain continued to burn through her. Her nails began to grow as purple bolts of lightning flashed around her. The pain stopped as a feeling of embrace took hold. A second later she began to smile as her transformation completed itself.

"Rumiku?" Caos said softly as he neared the lab door.

Suddenly there was a purple flash as a grip formed around his neck before slamming him into the wall.

"My name is Shadow…"

* * *

Rikku stopped dead in her tracks before looking up. There was another power forming, one that she was very familiar with. "Shadow…" Rikku muttered as a smile formed. A second later she was airborne and surging through the night sky…

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	21. Plan and Realization

**Chapter 21 – Plan and Realization**

"It can't be much longer now," Snake muttered under his breath, his fingers flying over the keyboard in front of him. "The powers in Female Darkness have already taken her over. They're the strongest I've ever seen. It'll definitely be harder for her to change back to her normal self. What about Female Fire?"

Snake paused in his typing and shook his head when he heard Sniper's low chuckle from the computer desk directly behind him. He set aside his keyboard and swiveled in his chair to face his partner. Sniper pushed his computer screen away from his face.

"She's on her way here," he said with a grin. Snake raised his eyebrows.

"Oh?" he asked.

"And she's coming here with exceptional speed," Sniper said with a nod. He let out a low whistle and shook his head. "Ah, her powers have taken her over too. So, that means Female Ice should transform soon."

"And because of the darkness in them, they're coming back to those who are just like them," Snake slowly nodded. "Training needs to be more frequent and more challenging."

"May I ask why?" Sniper asked, pausing in his typing.

"Because we're going to need everyone else to be as strong as them," Snake explained. "Besides, the Crystal of Fate could come in handy."

"It could warp their mind and make them think that the only way they could prevent any of what they see happening is if they stay with us," Sniper said his eyes widening. "That's perfect."

"I believe we are finally going to be successful," Snake said with a grin. "All we have to do is take Female Fire, Female Ice, and Female Darkness' powers, and we'll be unstoppable."

"What about their lovers?" Sniper asked raising an eyebrow. "Male Fire and Male Water _are_ the strongest of their time. Not to mention, that Mike kid is really strong."

"But, we don't know what his powers are," Sniper replied. "If we could just figure that out, we could-"

Sniper was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter," Snake called, turning in his chair to face the door. The door to their office opened and Koto slipped inside. "What is it?"

"Female Fire has arrived," he announced with a bow. "Rilian is taking her to her quarters right now."

"Good, good," Sniper said, tapping his fingers together. He let out a low laugh.

"I couldn't help overhearing, master, but about that Mike kid," Koto said quietly. "I have noticed that the other kids haven't been fighting 100 percent with him around."

"Yes, we've noticed that too," Snake replied.

"So, why don't you try and get him on our side too?" Koto asked. "Make him one of us."

"That's not a bad idea at all, Koto," Sniper said leaning forward in his seat. "Go get Female Darkness please."

"You know her name is Shadow, right?" Koto asked, blinking.

"Yes, but we already have another Shadow here, so we shall start calling her Midnight," Sniper said waving his hand in the air. "Now, go get her."

"Yes, master," Koto said with a bow before backing out of the room.

"Something tells me, we're going to have to work a little bit more on the saline we have right now," Snake said, pulling an injector of silver liquid out from his desk. He shook it a little bit and smiled when he saw little black specs in it.

* * *

"Zack! Zack, get up!"

"What?" Zack asked, shooting awake. "What is it? Did mom burn the biscuits again?"

"Calm down, and no," Cody replied rolling his eyes. "We're at Christian's remember?"

"Oh yeah?" Zack said rubbing his eyes. "What's up?"

"Crystal's gone," Cody replied, easily gaining Zack's attention.

"But, she couldn't possibly have recovered that quickly," Zack said getting to his feet. "When did she leave?"

"Sometime last night apparently," Cody replied. "There are scratch marks on the window sill and it looks like it was forced open. I don't think she left willingly."

"Now all three of them are gone," Zack said rubbing his chin. "And Julius said something about the full moon being near?"

"That's right," Cody said with a nod.

"Wingz Corp is definitely behind this," Zack said his hands curling into fists. "If they do anything to Rikku I _swear_ they won't live to see another day. Not if I have anything to do with it."

"You also need to take into consideration that my sisters can do well on their own," Patrick said, startling the twins. "Sorry for eavesdropping, I just need to get some socks."

"That's alright, Pat," Cody said turning to him. "I know this must be hard on you."

Patrick gave the two of them a grim smile. "It's the price to pay when you have darkness inside you," he said with a shrug. "I still have my brothers so, we're not really apart, I guess."

"That's a good point," Cody said, glancing at Zack out of the corner of his eyes. Zack grinned and lightly punched Cody's shoulder.

"Anyway, you two are our only hopes in permanently defeating Wingz Corp," Patrick said brushing his hair out of his eyes. "But, Ru-Ru has a plan."

"What kind of plan?" Cody asked.

"Well, to quote her, she wants to 'blow up this son of a bitch'," Patrick replied.

"Language," Julius scolded as he headed past the door. "Zack, Cody, Christian wants to test you guys again. He wants to check and see if your powers have 'mutated.'"

"She said it, not me," Patrick said with a shrug. "Anyway, before we left Wingz Corp, Noah and I were planning on blowing it up ourselves. We have a box of bomb parts left back there. Rumiku found it and we're now teaching her how to assemble it."

"Any chance you two could work on easy concealable ones?" Zack asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "It could come in handy."

"I'll let Noah know right away," Patrick said with a nod before heading out of the room. "Better get a move on, Christian wants you."

"I wonder how he's dealing with Crystal being gone," Zack muttered as he headed out of the room.

"Well, she's been out of his life for years," Cody whispered as they headed down the stairs and towards the basement. "I guess he'd be used to it. But, they just got back in each other's lives, so it _has_ to be hard on him."

"How're you doing?" Zack asked, putting his arm around his brother.

"I just told her I love her," Cody said quietly, ignoring the shocked look on his brother's face. "Whether she left willingly or not, it's hard to know that she'll never really have control over her powers. I mean, she could be perfectly fine one minute, than on full out attack the next. She won't recognize us or realize that what she's doing is bad."

"Yeah, I get what you mean, Codes," Zack said with a heavy sigh. "It's like me and Rikku, and Mike and Rumiku. It's because of that we can't help but love them even more. Besides, they'll be fine as long as we have their backs and don't judge them by what they can or can't control."

Wordlessly, Cody nodded and gave Zack a small hug. "As long as you're not going anywhere," he muttered.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Zack said, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at his brother's sensitivity. The two of them headed into the basement. The sound of footsteps caught Christian's attention. He got up from his computer chair and stretched his arms over his head.

"I was wondering when you'd get back," Sydney commented from the corner. His hands were hovering over his computer and he was staring in Zack and Cody's direction.

"Back from where?"Zack asked.

"Not you," Sydney replied tilting his head to the side. "Him." Zack and Cody turned around and jumped when they saw Mike standing behind them, pulling on his jeans. "And why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

"Long story," Mike replied before pulling his shirt on over his head. "Rumiku's doing fine if you were worried about her."

"Of course I am," Sydney replied, his eyes narrowing a little bit. "When'd you see her? I figured even you could persuade her to come back." Mike clicked his tongue, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I hope I did," he commented.

"A kiss isn't enough," Sydney said with a smirk, causing Mike to stop in his tracks. He ran his fingers through his hair before sliding his hands into his jeans pockets. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Sit down over here so I can run some more tests on you."

"Have you figured anything else out?" Cody asked as Christian motioned for him to step up onto a scale.

"150," Christian muttered under his breath. "No, he hasn't and he's been on his computer non-stop for the past couple of days."

"Uh, where's Rikku?" Mike asked, sitting down on the floor next to Sydney. Sydney paused and looked over at Zack, Cody, and Christian.

"Why? Going to finally decide to work together and stop arguing?" Sydney asked before sliding his computer goggles up his neck, and snapping them into place.

"I need to tell her not to go after her sister," Mike replied slowly.

"It's too late, she's gone," Zack replied. He clicked his tongue. "She left sometime last night while we're asleep."

"Probably around the same time Crystal left," Christian muttered. "She probably took her against her will. Who knows if they were transformed at the time or not."

"She's gone?" Mike asked, his eyes widening. "Oh man, that's not good."

"Ya think?" Sydney asked, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"No, I mean, whatever Rikku and Rumiku saw in the Crystal of Fate, Wingz Corp could help them," Mike replied.

"The Crystal of Fate?" Sydney repeated, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes; it's where you look into it and-"

"I know what it is," Sydney muttered under his breath.

"Wh-how?" Mike asked. Sydney bit his lip and let out a heavy sigh when everybody turned to stare at him.

"I…I invented it, while I was at Wingz Corp," Sydney replied, setting his computer aside, pulling down his goggles. "They've messed with it. It was supposed to show your future and everything good about it. Those…bastards, for a lack of a better term, changed it so you can only see death and destruction that you've caused."

"I knew you were smart, but I didn't know you were _that _smart as to invent something like that," Christian said turning to his nephew.

"Not smart enough," Sydney said with a bitter laugh. "I left my prototype and blue-prints behind. Apparently, they've searched the place and found it. I had it well hidden."

"Well hidden?" Zack asked raising an eyebrow. "How old were you when you first joined Wingz Corp?"

"Ok, ok, a great hiding spot for a three year old, excuse me," Sydney said putting up his hands defensively. "The point is, the Crystal of Fate, is only used to show your future." Sydney swallowed thickly, "Something really bad is going to come out of this."

"When does it not?" Cody asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Well, in that case, we're going to need to make sure you can control your mutating powers well," Christian said reading off a clip board. "Cody, get on the treadmill and use your super speed."

"I can't," Cody said turning to Mike. "Ever since we got back from defeating Core, our powers haven't been working while he's been around us." Christian looked over at Mike with a raised eyebrow. Mike shrugged and clasped his hands in his lap.

"I'm going to need you to leave for a little while, Mike," Christian said clearing his throat.

"Leave this, though," Sydney said pulling Mike's 'flashlight' from his pocket. "I haven't run tests on it yet. Maybe I can find something new about it."

"Alright, just tell me when I can come back," Mike said with a shrug.

"Oh, and FYI," Sydney called to him. Mike stopped halfway up the stairs and looked at him. "You're going to have to explain to Ru-Ru why you lied to her, or she'll never take you back. Worst off, she'll never trust you again." Mike nodded and continued up the stairs. Everyone watched him as he headed up out of the basement.

"Normally, he'd put up a bigger fight than that," Cody said rubbing his chin.

"Seeing Rumiku must've hit him hard," Zack said with a shrug.

"Love makes you do crazy things," Sydney said, scanning the 'flashlight' with a handheld device. He hooked the device up to his computer with a USB chord and a picture of it popped up on his computer. He laughed lightly. "You two should know."

"You love making fun of people don't you?" Cody asked with a small smile as he got up on the treadmill. He let out a heavy sigh and pulled off his shirt. He started the machine, and started running when it got to 5.0 mph.

"Use your super-speed whenever you want," Christian said as he sped up the treadmill. Cody squeezed his eyes shut, breathing hard.

"I can't," he gasped out.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked. "Mike's not in the room."

"I can't do it," Cody said shaking his head. Zack's eyebrows furrowed and he held out his hand, palm up. He blinked and a look of confusion crossed his face.

"I can't conjure up a flame either," Zack said. "What's going on? I thought Mike had something to do with our powers not working."

"He does," Sydney replied, his face inches away from his computer screen.

"But, he's gone," Cody said as he stopped the treadmill and jumped off.

"But, this isn't," Sydney replied holding up the 'flashlight' waving it in their faces. "Mike always has this on him. Now that he's out of the room, I've realized _this_ is what's making it impossible for us to use our powers."

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	22. Koto's Offer

**Chapter 22 – Koto's Offer**

"Ru-Rumiku…" Caos muttered, trying to loosen her grip on his throat. His fingernails scratched at her claws all to no avail.

Rumiku's eyes glowed evilly. "The name is Shadow!" She said as she threw Caos against the wall. He crashed hard into it before falling to his knees, holding his neck.

Breathing heavily, Caos looked back up at Rumiku. "Incredible…" he muttered to himself. He stared almost in awe as purple sparks of dark energy constantly jumped around on top of Rumiku's body. "Her energy…I've never felt anything like it. It's just amazing."

As if she could read is mind, Rumiku smiled again as she flew forward. "Yes I am. I am more powerful than you could ever imagine."

"Yes you are," a voice said from down the hall. Both Caos and Rumiku turned to see Koto walking towards them. "However, despite that, I'm sure you haven't forgotten who it is you serve." Koto took the Crystal of Fate out of his pocket and pointed it at Rumiku.

"I served Master Core," Rumiku replied, not looking at the Crystal of Fate, so Koto slid it back into his pocket. "But he was weak, he was stupid, two things that spelled out his demise."

"Do you remember how it happened?" Koto asked.

Rumiku looked thoughtful for a second, but it soon faded as she once again stared hard into Koto's eyes.

"Your boyfriend killed him, remember?"

"DON'T!" Rumiku yelled, before narrowing her eyes and finishing in a deathly quiet voice. "Call him that again."

"So you hate him?" Koto asked innocently. "One that kills those who looked after you…one that plays with your feelings then betrays your trust…"

"What," Rumiku said breathing heavily with anger. The sparks around her continuously intensified. "Do you think? I hate him!"

"So now you will loyally serve your new masters?" Koto continued. "Those who are the only ones who can help you control your power and prevent ultimate destruction. Tell me, who are they?"

"Snake and Sniper!"

"Just had to make sure," Koto said before returning to his normal self. "Your sister is here, so is your cousin. Both have returned to us, they arrived just a little while ago."

"Burn, Clear" Rumiku muttered. "Where?"

"Follow me," Koto replied, motioning to Rumiku. "Also since you left, we got another named Shadow, so Master decided that you will be called Midnight." The two began to walk towards her quarters. Silently, Caos followed them, still massaging his neck. When they got there, Koto opened the door to the room where Rikku and Crystal were. Rumiku walked in and motioned for him to leave them, cracking a small smile, Koto nodded and closed the door behind her.

"Why were you egging her on like that?" Caos whispered to Koto. "Don't you realize how unstable she is right now?"

"I have my reasons," Koto replied. "I know what I'm doing Caos."

"But you don't know what she's like right now," Caos replied. "Her powers, if you're not careful…"

"Caos, are you afraid of her?" Koto asked.

"No," Caos replied, straightening up.

Koto looked at him before continuing. "I know what you're doing, you've done it ever since she first arrived here. Let me fill you in on a little secret though, it's not necessary anymore."

A moment later, the door opened again and Rikku, Rumiku, and Crystal walked out.

"Burn, Clear," Koto said. "And Midnight, Masters Snake and Sniper wish to see you." He motioned for all of them to follow him. Caos followed as well.

"Ah, Burn, Midnight, and Clear," Snake said when they reached his and Sniper's office. "It's been far too long. All three of you have grown powerful, I must admit, I am quite impressed. I've never seen powers such as yours."

"And now," Sniper continued. "You must learn to put those powers to practical use." He smiled evilly.

Snake however motioned to Koto, "Go get that other kid." Koto nodded before slowly backing out of the room.

Rumiku however was fully aware of what Snake had said to Koto. "What do you want him for?" She asked, anger and venom filling her words.

"You shall see," Snake replied. "You will not be disappointed."

"I want his blood…" Rumiku continued. Sparks flew wildly around her eyes.

"And I shall repeat myself," Snake said. "You will not be disappointed."

* * *

"What?" Cody asked Sydney as he stepped off the treadmill. "How can that be possible?" He stepped next to Sydney and stared at the computer screen.

Sydney continued to study Mike's weapon. He twisted it around looking at it from various angles, before typing a few more things into his computer which caused the screen the flash several times.

"I don't get it," Zack said, also walking over. "How can that thing affect us?"

Sydney shrugged. "Something about it blocks our powers. Stand back." Zack and Cody did as they were told as Sydney pointed the handle out. Next he hit a button on the side of Mike's 'flashlight' and its blade appeared.

"It looks like something out of Star Wars," Christian said walking over. He peered down at the blade, its blue glow reflected off his face as he scratched his chin.

Making sure not to hit Christian, Zack or Cody, Sydney waved the weapon around. Next he handed it to Christian. "Wow," Christian said. "The only weight is the handle, it's like the blade isn't even there. It must have taken a lot of practice for Mike to be able to wield this."

"Why?" Zack asked.

"Because since there's no counter weight, he could just as easily hit himself with it as whoever he's fighting," Christian explained.

"Oh," Zack replied. "But still what does that have to do with it affecting our ability to use our powers."

"To sustain a blade like this," Sydney muttered as he retracted the blade. "I have to see what's inside it before I can make any useful conclusions. Go get him, I want to ask him a few more questions about it."

"Ok," Cody said as he walked back to the treadmill, grabbed his shirt and pulled it back over his head. A moment later he and Mike walked back in.

"Mike," Sydney said. "What exactly is this thing again?"

Mike shrugged. "A sword, the blade is a laser, or at least something like that. It can basically cut or 'burn' through pretty much anything except for energy or a mirror."

Christian looked at him. "How can it sustain a blade like that?"

Mike sighed. "To be honest, I'm not entirely sure." The rest of them just looked at him, wide-eyed. "After my first battle with Damien, I obtained it, since I found it was rather useful against him."

"So you're not even sure how your own weapon works?" Cody asked him.

"I wouldn't say that," Mike replied as he took the 'flashlight' from Sydney, grabbed a nearby screw driver, and unscrewed one of the side plates near the button. "Can I have a pair of pliers?" Mike then asked Sydney who opened a drawer and handed them to him. After working for a few moments, Mike pulled two long thin crystals out from either side on the inside the weapon's handle. "These are the source of its blade." He handed the crystals to Sydney.

"Those are elemental crystals!" Christian said looking at him. The whole group looked at him. "I found throughout my travels with your father…and Core…" Christian swallowed before continuing. "Those are supposed to be very powerful and very rare. How could you have possibly come across two of them, let alone known how to use them?"

"Especially since you had no idea what an element was till we told you?" Sydney finished, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I didn't find the crystals, Damien did," Mike said. "Like I told you guys before, while I was on my own, Damien and I faced off several times."

"So I take it you didn't win every time," Cody said.

Mike shifted in place. "Uh…no, some were close calls. After one particular bad round, I was barely able to escape from him. I noticed that had been something he was working on. At first I had no idea what it was or what it did, but after he threatened me with it a few times, I caught on. Unfortunately that bout didn't go exactly to plan for him. I ended up with it before I escaped, and noticing how useful it was, I kept it."

"So Damien actually created this thing?" Sydney asked. Mike nodded. "Then why the _hell would you hang onto it_?"

The others stared at Sydney. "Language!" Christian muttered, but Sydney ignored him and continued to stare Mike in the eye.

"Didn't see any harm in it for me," Mike said. "Again while I was his captive, I noticed him constructing it. The only parts that may seem dangerous are the crystals, the rest is just metal and wires. But they didn't affect me, so I didn't see the harm in hanging onto it."

"Why would he keep coming after you?" Christian asked suddenly, changing the subject.

"Probably because he knew I was more powerful than him," Mike said, cracking a smile. "If there was one thing Damien couldn't stand it was someone being better than him."

"Either that, or he wanted your powers for something," Sydney muttered.

Mike sighed again. "What's that matter, he's dead now."

Sydney shook his head. "Because whatever it is about you, Wingz Corp may be after it also. It's no secret that they would have to know something about you for Koto to injure you as bad as he did. Now I know that your weapon is what's been affecting us, but since what exactly your powers are remains a mystery, we still have to be careful."

Christian also looked at him. "You were the one that defeated Core, weren't you?"

Mike nodded. "Yea, but that was with my powers."

"How exactly did that go down again?" Christian asked. "Zack, Cody, chime in with what you remember also."

Three of them re-told the story of their final battle against Core, with Mike finishing it off with what he remembered during the final portion of the battle. The rest of them stared at him. "Oh yea, this is probably the first time the rest of you are hearing this part," he said sheepishly.

"The topic never came up," Zack muttered. He then continued the story with what he remembered after Blazen and Phantom had gotten them out back to the others. Christian listen intently, nodding every so often.

Christian continued to concentrate on everything.

"And while you guys were having fun there, my siblings and I were battling Rikku, Rumiku and Christi-chan." Sydney piped in.

"Yea you guys did a good job with that too," Cody said.

Nodding again, Christian finallly turned his attention back to the 'flashlight.' "Still about this…" he voice trailed off.

"What about it?" Mike asked. "Those crystals?"

"Elemental crystals are very powerful," Christian repeated. "I don't see any other source of power inside of it, so it may be that these crystals are sapping the powers of everyone around you in order to supply your weapon with enough power to create that blade."

"Then why doesn't it seem to affect Koto and them when they attack?" Cody asked.

Christian sighed. "I'm not entirely sure, but it could have something to do with the properties of these two crystals themselves. Each elemental crystal is unique and has its own set of characteristics. Mike, do you mind if Sydney and myself hang onto this for awhile, so we can study it more?"

Mike shifted in place again, but nodded also. "Yea sure, I don't need it to kick Wingz Corp's asses."

Zack and Cody each rolled their eyes as Sydney shrugged. "Still got that ego," Sydney muttered to himself.

Suddenly a low rumbling noise came from Zack. He placed his hands on his stomach as he grinned sheepishly at the others. "Guess I'm a little more hungry than I thought," Zack said. "We haven't had breakfast yet."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll make you something, come on." Mike and Zack followed him out of the lab.

"When you're done, come back down here," Christian said. "I still need to run a few tests on your powers."

"Ok," the three chorused.

When they got up to the kitchen, Cody headed over to the fridge where he collected the butter, some eggs, and bacon. Mike's eyes glowed as he used his powers to take the plates, silverware and glasses out of the cabinets. Zack sat down at the table and helped set it.

"Should we let Ryan, Alan and the others know?" Cody asked.

"Alan and them yes," Zack replied. "Cooper can find out on his own, if he's smart enough to." Both Mike and Cody rolled their eyes.

"Hey, Mike, can you go round up the rest of them?" Cody asked him.

"Uh sure I guess," Mike replied. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. As he glanced out the window, something caught his eye. "What?" he muttered softly to himself. Distracted, Mike walked towards the door and outside.

"Well, look what we have here," A voice said. Mike spun around and saw Koto leaning on a tree nearby.

Mike rolled his eyes. "What do you want Koto?" he said. He reached down to his pocket but remembered that his saber was still down in Christian's lab.

"Relax kid, I'm not here to fight," Koto said, uncrossing his arms and walking up to Mike.

"I have a name you know," Mike replied. "And I find that very hard to believe."

Koto smiled. "After last time, do would you really want to fight me again?" Koto said, rubbing is finger tips together. His smile widened when he saw the sorrowing look on Mike's face.

"You got in a lucky shot," Mike said, clenching his fists. His eyes "Don't think that won't stop me from kicking your ass now."

Koto sighed. "You don't listen very well do you? I'm not here to fight. I'm here to make you an offer."

"And what's that?" Mike replied, cocking his head.

"Well simply put," Koto said. "Being as powerful as you are, we feel you would make a valuable addition to our team."

Mike rolled his eyes. "You know, Core tried to make me the same offer, and I'll give you the same answer I gave him."

Koto sighed as he took the Crystal of Fate out of his pocket. "Well take a look and you can see what will happen if you don't. After all, fate is what it is."

"I'm not falling for that again," Mike replied refusing to look at the crystal in Koto's hands. "I know you guys messed with that. "

Koto looked at him for a second as he put the ball away. "Even so, there is one area of your fate you know you can't escape."

"And what's that?" Mike said.

"Come now kid, do I have to spell it out for you?" Koto said. "Or are you unaware of the state that your beloved girlfriend is in right now?"

"Rumiku," Mike muttered to himself. "What have you done to her?" He asked angrily.

"Nothing," Koto replied. "But it's what she can do to herself, as well as all of you. You've never seen her in her transformed state, have you?" Mike continued to glare at him, blue sparks formed and danced around his eyes. "I didn't think so. So I see this is all new to you."

Mike's eyes narrowed. "If you do anything to her," Mike said in a deathly, venomous voice. "I'll personally see that you regret it."

Koto shook his head. "Always so violent, have a hard childhood?"

"SHUT UP!" Mike said, his voice still in a deathly calm tone.

"Unfortunately, I know what I'm talking about," Koto said. "So if you want to save your girlfriend, I suggest you think about my offer. We know a lot more about your powers than they do, and how they could save her."

"What?" Mike asked.

"Till next time," Koto said with a smile as he disappeared. "Or you could teleport yourself and follow me. The choice is yours…life…or…fate."

Mike stared at the blank scene in front of him for a few seconds, before turning around and walking back into the house. He sat down at the table and silently stared out the opposite window. He wanted more than anything to get Rumiku back, but he also remembered what she had told him. Plus he knew how persuasive Koto could be if he let him get into his head.

"You ok dude?" Zack asked, glancing over at him.

"Huh? Yea, just hungry," Mike replied.

"You're back," Alan said as he, Patrick, Noah, and Ryan walked in. He then looked Mike in the eye as if to read his mind. "What'd Koto have to say?"

Mike clicked his tongue for a few seconds, unaware of what Alan was actually doing. "What's a transformed elemental like?" He asked suddenly. Rumiku was the only thing on his mind. Everything else, including the fact that Alan somehow knew exactly what he was thinking faded away from his thoughts.

Alan looked up before his glaze fell on Mike again. "What'd he say to you?" Alan repeated.

"He was trying to persuade me to go with him," Mike replied. Next he looked away. "I'm worried about her…" his voice trailed off.

"I wonder if Rumiku's transformed like the others," Alan said. Next his eyes met Zack and Cody's. "If she is, we're in trouble…" he said, running his hand through his hair. Mike looked at him for a second, not sure what to say.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	23. Mutiny

**Chapter 23 – Mutiny**

"Wh-what do you mean?" Mike asked Alan, his eyes widening as he saw the seriousness on Alan's face.

Alan sighed. "Basically, you know her element is pure darkness right?" Mike nodded, so Alan continued. "Well since her element is darkness, there's the same darkness within her that's in all her siblings, and there's her curse…"

"So its like a triple play?" Mike asked.

"Yea, and the darkness is also three times harder to stop," Alan said. "It's even given Zack and Cody trouble in the past."

"Yea, that is true," Zack said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well what doesn't give you trouble Martin?" Ryan asked, cracking a smirk as he ate.

"The fact that I'm more powerful than you," Zack shot back, causing Ryan's look to turn sour. "And the fact that Rikku likes me instead…you want me to keep going?"

"Shut it," Ryan growled, his hands quickly became two clenched fists.

"Cut it out!" Cody snapped. "We got enough problems already without the two of you going at it. And frankly, I'm sick of all the fighting."

"So are the rest of us," Alan agreed.

"Well since Rikku picked me," Zack said. "I thought our fight was over."

"Something that still escapes me," Ryan said.

"What doesn't?" Zack replied, smiling.

"OK! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Cody and Alan chorused. The looks on both their faces showed that neither was kidding around and would take action. Both their eyes scared Zack and Ryan, causing each to quietly go back to eating their breakfast.

Noah put his fork next to his place and took his dishes over to the sink. "So just wondering, why did Koto want you to go with him?" Noah asked, looking at Mike.

"Not sure exactly," Mike replied. "He mentioned joining them, but when he tried to show me the crystal of fate, I figured it was one of his usual tricks."

"Wow," Patrick said. "So you're actually starting to learn, I'm impressed."

"Coming from him," Noah said. "Not that's not saying much, but it is something." He finished with a chuckle despite the look he got from Patrick.

"Still though," Alan said, chiming in. "If Rumiku is transformed, what Koto showed you may not be that far off."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked, his face clouded with confusion.

"It's like I said," Alan continued, sighing at the fact that he had to repeat himself. "That when Rumiku transforms it's not just bad for her but for everyone. Again, since darkness is her element, she can become completely lost in it. Then it takes A LOT to get her back to normal."

"And," Noah continued. "She is capable of destroying nearly everything in her path."

Mike scanned the room, clicking his tongue. "Well Sydney said he was working on finding a cure for their curses, has he had any kinda breakthrough there?"

Patrick and Noah both shook their heads. "Nope," the twins chorused in unison.

"What about the others?" Zack asked. "Because both Rikku and Crystal are transformed also, and all three of them are at Wingz Corp. I'm not an expert on this yet, but all three of them in their transformed state is probably not a good thing."

Cody looked at him. "Ya think?" He said sarcastically. "Basically it means we're all going to haveta be extra careful, at least until the full moon passes."

"What?" Noah asked, looking up suddenly.

Cody walked over to the calendar and pointed at the moon cycle. "See?"

Noah and Patrick exchanged foreboding glances.

"What does that mean?" Mike asked, reading their faces.

"It means that not only are they going to be a lot more powerful than before," Noah said. "But with everything that's happened, if we can't get them to change back soon, we might never have the real Ruki, Rumi, or Crysti-chan back."

"WHAT?" Mike asked, jumping up.

"He right," a small voice came from the staircase. Everyone looked over to see Sydney walking up. "What? I'm hungry too." Sydney exchanged glances with them before helping himself to the food that was there.

"What do you mean he's right?" Mike asked, his hands shaking.

Sydney sighed. "Well the thing is, just like how our powers have been mutating as we've grown, their curses have also. So Ruki, Rumi, and Crysti-Chan's curses may have mutated to the point where if they take over during the full moon cycle, there might be a chance that their curses will take total control. There's also a chance that we'll never see their old selves again." At the mention of this, Sydney's eyes began to water as the rest of him shook slightly. It was one of the times that he hated being as smart as he was, because it was a truth that he didn't want to accept.

* * *

"So Koto," Snake asked softly. "Where is he?"

Koto shook his head. "He'll be here soon, I think." Snake and Sniper looked at him, each with eyebrows raised. After quickly collecting himself and shifting in place, Koto continued. "I think he's gotten smart to this," Koto set the Crystal of Fate down on the table. "So we may have to try another angle."

"I don't think so," Sniper added softly. He folded his fingers and moved them back and forth. "What was shown in it is not too far off from the truth."

"Or would be the truth if its not for us," Snake agreed.

Koto looked at him. "What?" His eyes moved back and forth between them.

"It's not something you need to worry about Koto," Snake said. "You may go now."

Koto looked at Snake and Sniper, unsure for a few seconds before he walked out. Next Sniper looked at Snake. "You don't think?" he asked. Snake nodded, causing a grin to stretch across Sniper's face.

Snake got up and walked over to a nearby table where he picked up a tube with the silver saline in it. "I think this is ready for use…only one way to find out."

"Yes we will," Snake said. With that he summoned Rikku, Rumiku, and Crystal in his office. "Here," he said offering a vial to each of them.

"What is it?" Rikku said.

Snake smiled subtlety. "Something to help with your powers," he said, looking at each one of them. "It will give more control…" he looked at each of them. "To us…" he muttered so none of them could hear.

Rikku, Rumiku, and Crystal each looked at Snake and Sniper, and between each other before sucking down the silver liquid. A moment later, each could feel large amounts of dark energy surging through them. Rikku's eyes began to blaze red. Rumiku's did the same, only hers were dark purple. Crystal's were green.

"Your powers are released," Snake said. "Let go of them, unleash your full potential."

Chuckling softly to herself, Rikku looked at her claws. "I can feel it."

Snake and Sniper both smiled evilly.

"All this power," Rumiku muttered to herself.

"You know something else," Crystal said. "I think we have some unfinished business to attend to."

"That's right," Rikku agreed. Next she looked at Snake and Sniper. "So we'll be back soon."

Snake's eyes narrowed. "Not yet."

Rumiku growled. "I'm done waiting." Sparks formed around her fingers.

"You will have what you want in due time," Snake replied. "But first a small test is necessary."

"Test?" Rumiku growled. "What do you think this is?"

"Well," Sniper said. "I need to know if you still have a soft spot for your friends and family. Tell me, could you kill them now?"

Rikku, Rumiku, and Crystal all growled with angry eyes . "Easily," each replied.

"Now let me ask this, are you strong enough?" Snake asked. "Burn, Clear, do you think you can defeat the most powerful elementals of this age? Or will you fail again?"

"We won't fail," Rikku and Crystal each replied.

"Then I think it's time to put our plan into action," Snake said. "Burn and Clear, gather up the others, I need to talk to Midnight, she will join you shortly."

"Yes master," Rikku said, Crystal also nodded. With that, each of them looked at each other, a smile growing. "You know Clear," Rikku continued. "I don't even think we need these two telling us what to do anymore."

Crystal's glowing green eyes narrowed evilly. "I agree," she laughed as she made air quotes. "Masters…overrated. What do you think Midnight?"

Rumiku smiled her reply. "You mean Shadow right?" She added a grin as she caught on.

"What?" Snake said. "We are your masters! You obey us!"

Dark energy crackled from each of the girls. "We did," Rumiku said. "But now that you've unleashed our full potential, they're right," an energy ball formed in her hand. "We don't need you."

Teeth clenched, Snake and Sniper began to back up. "Without us, you will destroy yourselves. Only we can keep your powers in check. Or have you forgotten that."

Dark fire began to surround Rikku. "I think you've forgotten who are REALLY the strongest elementals." With that, the fire exploded from her, destroying all the equipment in the room and shattering the remaining vials.

"Stop it now!" Snake said. "You serve us!" Sweat began to drip down his face. Although the saline had released all the darkness remaining within the three girls, it was also supposed to keep them loyal to him and Sniper. Snake began to shake, wondering if the girls may be too powerful to be controlled.

Lightning then began to form around Crystal's finger tips. She smiled as she shot a bolt at Snake and Sniper. Both flew back and cackled from the energy surging through them. Neither knew she was able to do that; each was stunned. "Y-you, you've mutated!"

"So it seems," Crystal said. "So cousins, we're in full agreement then? These two have served their purpose." With that, the lightning around her fingers turned to ice. She then flung the ice at Snake and Sniper, pinning each to the back wall as well as field of sharpened ice spikes in front of them. Each dangled inches above the sharp points as the ice shards that held them to the wall kept them there.

"So now, you've got a choice," Rumiku said, still holding the energy ball in her hand. "Surrender full control to us, or…" she paused as the energy ball grew. "Well…die." Snake and Sniper each stared silently at the three girls. "Well," Rumiku continued. "I guess that's that. We're in charge now."

"Right?" Rikku said, she looked at Snake and Sniper before shooting a blast of dark fire them. Although it missed, after the smoke cleared from its impact, a large hole in the wall was all that remained. It also left a startled, speechless look on each of their faces.

"So," Crystal said, looking at her cousins. "First matter of business…"

"Finish what we started!" Rikku agreed. Rikku then walked over to the drawer and pulled out two files. The first file said "Zack Martin: Fire," on it, the second one said, "Cody Martin: Water." She lit a small fire on her first finger. "No one is ever again going to doubt who are the strongest." With that, she burned the two files. Each left a small pile of ashes at her feet, which she scattered soon after.

"And I'll put my own little matter to rest as well," Rumiku said, nodding. "Then, Boston is ours."

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	24. Ambush

**Chapter 24 – Ambush**

"Everyone out, now," Rumiku snapped, kicking every door to the DarkLions' room open.

"What's going on?" Ruliyan asked, his tail twitching back and forth in annoyance. "What are you doing?"

"I'm in charge now," Rumiku replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're going to do whatever I say."

"We listen to Master Snake," Reihu said quietly, scratching the back of his neck. Rumiku cut her eyes at him and he flinched, taking a few steps back.

"I'm in charge now," Rumiku repeated. "And I need your help."

"Help with what?" Caos asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We're going to take over Boston, and then the world, like we've always wanted," Rumiku replied. "But, without those brats in our way. Plus, we don't have to worry about Master Snake and Master Sniper anymore."

"They're not dead are they?" Shadow asked quietly. Rumiku smirked.

"Please," she muttered shaking her head. "Now, go out to the front lawn where you'll meet up with Burn and Clear and the BlackWolves. You'll get more details about our plan there."

"Ok," Caos said, moving past her.

"Wait," Rumiku said throwing out her arm and pushing him back. "I need your help with something else first." Caos stared at her before nodding, everyone else heading out of the building.

"So, you've gotten more, what's the word I'm looking for here? Uh, dominating?" Reihu asked, raising his eyebrows. He kissed his fingers. "I like it."

"Get lost," Koto snapped, gently pushing the younger boy as he strode up to him. Reihu winked at Rumiku before heading off. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I need your help," Rumiku said before turning to the Black Wolf. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Koto asked.

"To get rid of that Mike kid once and for all," Rumiku replied, curling her hands into fists. Purple sparks cracked around her fingers. "He's stronger than we all know. He could be the strongest…whatever he is…of our time."

"Stronger than the Martin twins?" Caos asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," Rumiku replied shortly. "Now, come on."

"Wait," Caos said grabbing onto her shoulder. "Are you _sure _you know what you're doing?"

"I'm positive," Rumiku replied with a smile, all signs of evil gone. "Besides, I know that he'll come. He can't resist me."

* * *

"What's up, Cody?" Zack asked as the two of them sat on the back porch swing of Crystal's house.

"I just have this feeling," Cody replied slowly. "Something's going to happen. I just don't know what."

Zack shook his head, a somewhat amused look on his face. "That's what always happens," he said. "We should get used to it I guess."

"Yeah," Cody replied before his smile faded.

"What?" Zack asked.

"What if we can't get them back to their right minds?" Cody asked. "What if we never get the old Rikku, Rumiku, and Crystal back?"

"We will get them back," Zack assured him. "It just won't be easy."

"Think about it, though," Cody said shaking his head. "Julius, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney won't have their sisters, Christian won't have his daughter, you won't have Rikku, I won't have Crystal, and Mike wouldn't have Rumiku."

"And we'd have to keep fighting against them," Zack added, catching on. "Maybe to the death."

"Exactly," Cody replied.

"Well, I don't know about fighting to the death," Sydney commented as he came out on to the porch. He was eating an ice cream cone that seemed to get more on his shirt than in his mouth. "Julius told me I was dripping too much so I had to come out here."

"What do you mean?" Cody asked.

"Well, we've never fought anyone to the death before," Sydney replied with a shrug.

"What about Core?" Zack asked.

"No, I mean, we've never killed an elemental with our own powers before," Sydney said rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Mike isn't an elemental so he could kill Core, who, I don't think was an elemental either."

"But, we don't know what kinds of powers Mike has, so he could be able to kill Snake or Sniper if he wanted to," Cody replied.

"Maybe," Sydney said with a shrug. "Maybe not. Anyway, with those crystals being around us for a while, we aren't going to be as strong as we could be."

"Huh?" Zack asked.

"In Mike's lightsaber, as I like to call it, he had element crystals," Sydney replied. "Damien tampered with them so the darkness that was in them stopped the rest of us from using our powers. Everyone except Rumiku. The longer those crystals were around us, the more they affected our powers."

"How long until we have full use of them again?" Cody asked quietly.

"Unfortunately, that's something I haven't worked out yet," Sydney said with a sigh. "We just have to pray that we don't get attacked at any time before they come back."

"Wait, that means-"

"More tests, yeah," Sydney interrupted with a grin. His smile grew wider when he heard Zack and Cody groan. He silently finished his ice cream cone and wiped his mouth on his shirt before giving Zack and Cody a wave before disappearing inside.

Cody let out a sigh and started pushing the porch swing back and forth with his feet. Zack clicked his tongue and put his arm across Cody's shoulders. "It'll be ok, Cody. We'll get through this. We always do," he muttered. Cody shook his head.

"That's what I'm worried about," he replied. "We always seem to get out of this alive. One day, we won't. I'm just worried this will be one of those times."

"I promise Cody, nothing is going to happen," Zack said, nudging his shoulder. "And even if it does, I already told you, I have your back."

"Thanks, Zack," Cody said with a smile.

"Hey, what are big brothers for?" he asked with a grin. Cody smiled and rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Stop worrying," Noah commented from the floor of the living room. Mike sat up from the couch he was laying on and looked down at the small boy. "We'll get Ru-Ru back."

"How'd you-"

"It's obvious really," Noah muttered, looking up from the book he was reading. He used his shoulder to brush his hair from his eyes. "You get more…reserved when you're thinking about her. You kind of act like me."

"Hm," Mike ran a hand through his hair. Noah gave him a cheeky smile.

"Don't worry, she likes reserved guys," he added.

"Why does Rikku hate me?" Mike asked after a moment of silence. Noah folded the corner of the page he was reading in his book before closing it.

"Because you're cocky," he replied.

"So is Zack," Mike shot back.

"And you're arrogant," Noah added.

"So is Ryan."

Noah sat Indian-style on the floor. His eyebrows were knitted together in confusion. He hesitated before talking. "For a while, I thought she hated you, because Rumiku got you and she didn't." Mike's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked. "You think Rikku likes me?"

"Well, sometimes she does act as if she's jealous," Noah replied slowly. "But, she doesn't always use her anger and annoyance just to portray anger and annoyance. She could just be annoyed because you're distracting Ru-Ru."

"Distracting her from what?" Mike asked.

"From the bigger picture," Noah replied. "From her curse, from her powers. She seemed happier and I don't think Rikku realized that."

"So, she didn't want Rumiku to be happy?" Mike asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She didn't want history to repeat itself," Alan replied as he came into the room, his hands in his pockets. He looked over at Noah. "I wondered how long it would be until you told him."

"Sorry," Noah muttered, staring at the floor.

"Don't be upset," Alan said quietly. "It's about time he knew the truth."

"Truth about what?" Mike asked, eyeing Alan suspiciously. Alan let out a heavy sigh before sitting down in a chair.

"Truth about the real reason why Rikku doesn't like you," Alan replied. "Last time Rumiku was involved with someone, me if you couldn't guess, nothing good really came out of it." The corner of Mike's mouth twitched into a smile. "Don't get me wrong, Rumiku and I hit it off fine…I really loved her." Mike's smile faded.

"Let him continue," Noah said watching the emotion shift on Mike's face.

"The more involved she got with me, the more she kind of neglected the strength of her powers," Alan replied. "You see, I was the first elemental that she ever fell for."

"So, it was kind of annoying for her to be all happy and giddy." Noah said shaking his head. "It wasn't something we were really used to."

"Yeah," Alan agreed. "Well, one day, we got into an argument. She got really mad at me, and her powers took over her. Her curse took her over and she attacked us. I'm not going to go into any of the details, but once she came to, we decided to just be friends."

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Because, she knew that Wings Corp could use me against her, and because she knew that if her powers go too strong, she could do something to me," Alan replied. "Or if I got her mad enough, she could get out of control again."

"So, really, Rikku doesn't hate you," Noah replied. "She's just worried about Ru-Ru so she was trying to scare you away."

"Really, you've been a great help with Rumiku," Alan nodded.

"Up until I lied to her," Mike muttered, shaking his head.

"Why did you lie to her about something like that?" Noah asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I wasn't thinking," Mike replied. "I didn't want her to think something was wrong. I was worried she'd get all of these memories back and kind of withdraw from me. Plus, I've already built up this image about not needing help from anybody."

"Oh wow," Noah said rolling his eyes. "You really hate getting help from people, but you don't mind giving it? Look, Ru-Ru likes you, for some unknown reason, but she hates how cocky and arrogant you are."

Mike's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He tilted his head to the side as if he heard something. Alan's ears twitched and he slapped his hands over it.

"What is it?" Noah asked.

"It's Rumiku," Alan said moving his hands to his temples. "She's in the park and she's waiting for Mike." Mike got up off the coach and headed for the door. Alan snapped his fingers and disappeared from the couch and appeared right in front of the door, causing Mike to jump. "This sounds kinda sketchy."

"Wha-?" Mike asked.

"Look, Rumiku wouldn't just come back and want to see you," Noah said shaking his head. "She didn't want to talk to you before, what makes her suddenly want to talk now."

"I agree with him," Alan said with a nod.

"So, what, you're not going to let me go?" Mike demanded.

"You're not going alone," Noah said running into the coat closet. He got up on a stool and reached a box on a high shelf. He pulled off the top and pulled out a tool belt before sliding it around his waist and fastening it to his sides.

"What's that for?" Alan asked.

"In case of an emergency," Noah replied. "I _really_ don't want to use it. But, we might have to. Look, you're blinded by your love for my sister, and I don't think you know how to look past that."

"Noah's right," Alan replied. "When it comes down to it, you're going to have to choose between logic and your heart and I _hope_ you don't make the wrong choice."

"Alright, let's go," Noah said putting his hands on his hips.

"Wait, my saber," Mike said.

"We'd be better off without it," Noah said exchanging a look with Alan. "It's stopped us from using our powers before, and we might need them now."

"What if I need it?" Mike asked.

"Don't worry, you have us," Alan said clapping Mike on the shoulder. He gave a mischievous smile. "We'll take care of you, don't worry." Mike made a face in reply.

"Let's just go," Mike said his eyes glowing blue. He, Alan, and Noah started to glow white as Sydney ran into the hall. He was holding the element crystals in his hand, along with a long sheet of paper.

"Guys, wait!" he shouted. But, they disappeared in a flash of light. "Oh, this is not going to be good." He turned and started running up the stairs. "Julius! Raf-san! You have to see this! We're in trouble!"

* * *

"It's about time you got here," Rumiku commented when she saw Mike walk out of the bushes towards her. He brushed dirt and leaves out of his hair.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Mike asked, rushing up to her. "What'd they do to you?"

"Nothing, yes, and nothing," Rumiku replied. "I had to sneak away. I just wanted to see you again. I missed you."

"I missed you too," Mike said smiling softly, taking Rumiku's hand. Rumiku smiled at him.

"We all missed you."

Mike gasped and turned to see Koto and Caos standing behind him. Their arms were crossed over their chests, but they had a black cloth in their hands. Mike turned around to face Rumiku and saw that her blue eyes were hardened into a glare.

"Ru-"

"Sucker," she hissed, tightened her grip on his hand. Mike screamed as purple lightning shot out of her hand and coursed through his body. He let go of her hand and dropped to the ground, shaking. "Let's go."

Caos and Koto dropped the black cloth over Mike's body and started to wrap him up.

"Silver Tornado!"

Rumiku looked up and glared when she saw Alan and Noah jump out of the bushes. She crossed her arms over her face, when the wind picked up, shooting dirt and leaves, and twigs at her. The black cloth blew away.

"Just take him back!" she shouted over the wind.

"Right," Caos said with a nod. He swung his arms in an arc and a portal opened. He and Koto grabbed Mike's body and started carrying him through.

"No!" Alan shouted, running after them. "Psybeam!"

A bright purple light shout out of a third eye that appeared on his forehead. Koto screamed as it hit him in the back. He stumbled forward and dropped Mike to the ground.

"Zack, Cody! We need backup" Noah shouted into his wrist watch.

"Black Wave," Rumiku hissed. Black lightning shot out of her fingers and stopped Alan and Noah in their tracks.

Their lightning bolts bounced around them, stopping them from moving. She grabbed Mike's wrists and helped Caos drag him through the portal, Koto stumbling in after them. Seconds later, the portal disappeared.

"Tsunami Crash."

A wave of water washed over the land of the park, pushing the lightning away. Alan and Noah looked around and saw Zack and Cody heading towards them, holding onto Blaze and Phantom's talons. They dropped to the ground and rushed over to them.

"Are you ok?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, but they got Mike," Alan replied. "He's really powerful. There's no wonder what they could do to him."

"Let's just get back," Cody said placing a hand on Noah's shoulder. "Sydney has something important to tell us."

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	25. Twin Capture

**Chapter 25 – Twin Capture**

"Calm down, Syd, what's the big news?" Julius asked as he sat down in the living room.

"We have to wait for Zack and Cody to get back," Sydney protested, his fingers drumming on his closed laptop. "They're going to want to hear this too."

"I looked everywhere and Noah isn't here," Patrick said coming up from the basement. "I don't know where he went."

"He's probably off with Alan," Ryan suggested. "I haven't seen him in a while either."

"They're back," Aaron announced, his head shooting up from the brail book he was reading. The front door burst open, and a dripping wet, Zack, Cody, Alan, and Noah came into the room.

"It's about time," Sydney commented, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry, but we had an emergency," Zack commented, moving over to the couch.

"Don't," Christian shouted, causing them all to jump. "Dry off first, you're going to soak the couches." Zack rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, his clothes drying off immediately. Seeing the look on Sydney's face, everyone else opted to sitting on towels on the floor.

"Go ahead, Sydney," Rafael said with a nod.

"Wait, what was the emergency?" Julius asked.

"Mike was taken," Cody replied, brushing his wet hair from his face. "Rumiku met him in the park and he was ambushed."

"There wasn't much we could do," Noah added. "They've gotten smarter and Rumiku really seems to have been taken over by the darkness."

"Damn it," Christian hissed, clenching his hands into fists. "Imagine what they could do with him? Or _to _him for that matter. He is really strong and they have to know that."

"They might not know what I know," Sydney piped up. "Guys, we could save Mike. This has to do with his powers."

"All right, go ahead," Julius said waving his hand in the air.

"Thank you," Sydney said with a small smile. "Now, this may come as a shock to you, but Mike is an elemental."

"What?!" all of them chorused.

"Are you sure?" Zack asked, raising his eyebrows. "I mean, there is plenty of evidence that will prove that your assumption is false."

"It's not an assumption," Sydney muttered, ignoring all the shocked looks that everyone was giving Zack. "It's true. Now, what's one thing that all Elementals have in common?" He looked around the room and at the confused looks on his friends' faces. "Anyone?"

"You all have Anigma Energy Nano Particles?" Aaron asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Exactly," Sydney replied. "Now, that last time you went to Wings Corp, Mike brought back that vial with those black particles in them. Those are Anigma Energy Nano Particles."

"But, they were black," Cody said, his eyes scrunched together. "Normal Nano Particles are the same color as your element aura."

"Exactly," Sydney said giving Cody a proud smile. "Now, Rumiku's element is Darkness, so naturally her Nano Particles would be black. But, these are different." Sydney pulled a vial out of his pocket with the black specs in them. "_These _are mutated, just like Mike's."

"How did you even find out that Mike has the Particles in him?" Rafael asked.

"The blood on his shirt," Sydney replied, pulling a wad of cotton out of his back pocket. "Mike is an elemental, he's just a rare one."

"Rare how?" Zack asked.

"Rare as in he doesn't have a guardian," Sydney replied. "He doesn't have a specific element, just…well, matter I guess you could call it. And he can teleport. The only other person we know that can do that is Alan, only because he has psychic powers."

Alan gasped.

"If Wing's Corp finds out about this-"

"Then, we're all in trouble," Sydney said with a sigh. "Bigger trouble then we've ever been in before. This could be the case where some of us won't get out of this alive."

A heavy silence fell over the group as they took in what Sydney said.

* * *

"Ow, get off me," Mike shouted as Koto pulled him through the halls of Wing's Corp. Rumiku and Caos walked behind him, smirks on their faces.

"Shut up…" Caos hissed, kicking him in the side.

"If you know what's good for you," Rumiku added, curling and uncurling her fists, purple lightning shooting around her fingers.

"How could you do this to me?" Mike asked quietly, staring up at Rumiku, a hurt look on his face.

"It's quite simple really," Rumiku replied with a smile. "You hurt me, and now I'm hurting you."

Mike then noticed how much Rumiku had changed. Her canines had grown longer and sharper, as did her finger nails. Her eyes were a dark purple, almost violet, rather than the normal blue.

"I'm sorry ok," Mike shouted, an annoyed look crossing his face. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you and I swear I will _never_ do it again. Just, _please_ forgive me. I don't care if you kill me. I just want you to forgive me."

"Aw, look at him beg," Koto said with a smirk as she pulled Mike to his feet. "It's so cute."

Rumiku smirked and grabbed onto his arm, pulling him over to a manhole-like thing in the ground. Caos and Koto lifted the top, revealing a tube filled with water. Caos reached in and pulled out a series of wires before taping them to Mike.

"You better take a big breath," Caos said with a smirk before giving Mike a hard push. Mike let out a startled cry and fell into the tube with a loud splash. Koto laughed before placing the top over the tube, and sealing it shut.

"Did you get him, Midnight?"

Rumiku turned and saw Rikku and Crystal walking over to them. She nodded. "Yep, Male Fire, and Male Water are the last two people we need."

"Can you get them here, no problem?" Koto asked raising his eyebrows.

"I'm pretty sure, Burn and Ice can figure something out," Rumiku said, seeing the glares on Rikku's and Crystal's faces.

"Damn straight we can," Rikku snapped. "In fact, I have a plan right now. Let's go Ice." A set of wings slid out of Rikku's shoulder blades and softly flapped behind her.

"I'm right behind you," Crystal said with a nod as light blue wings came out of her shoulder blades.

With a mighty leap, the two of them jumped straight up, flying through the glass roof. Koto, Caos, and Rumiku covered their heads as glass fell down on them. "It's only a matter of time," Rumiku grinned, revealing two rows of pointy teeth.

"So, what's this great plan of yours?" Crystal asked as she and Rikku flew through the night sky.

"You'll find out," Rikku replied. Crystal let out a noise of annoyance. "Hey, I _am _the leader here. No one ever said that I have to tell you my plans." Crystal rolled her eyes, before they snapped to attention. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah, they're close," Crystal muttered. "It's about time too. I've waited so long for revenge."

"We'll see who the strongest elementals of our time are," Rikku said, flames erupting around her fists. "Look, I see them."

"Heh, they won't know what hit them," Crystal said with a grin.

"Fires from Hell" Rikku hissed, throwing her fists forward. She and Crystal watched as a ring of fire erupted around the Martin twins. They looked around before finally looking up at Rikku and Crystal with looks of shock and determination.

"Crystal Freeze," Crystal shouted, freezing the fire.

The two of them flew low to the ground, and landed gracefully on their feet, their wings sliding back into their backs. Zack glared at them, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Blazing Gigs," he shouted, punching his fist into the wall of ice. It quickly melted into water, which Cody formed into a whip, grabbing onto Rikku's ankle, knocking her off balance.

"Crystal Freeze," Crystal said, freezing the water.

Cody gasped as the water around his hands froze, stopping him from moving his hands. Crystal aimed a roundhouse kick to his head. Cody's head snapped to the side and Crystal broke the ice with a single punch, allowing Cody to fall to the ground.

"Guys, this isn't you," Zack said as he barely dodged a wall of fire. He dropped to the ground and grabbed onto Cody, helping him to his feet. "You can fight it."

"Shut up, weakling," Rikku snapped, throwing out her hand. "Crimson Scorpion."

A chain sickle appeared in her hands. She swung it around her head and threw it at Zack. He roughly pushed Cody away from him, dropping to the ground.

"Burning Hellion," Zack whispered and a sword, wrapped in flames, appeared in his hands. "Alright, Rikku, let's fight fire with fire!"

"It would be my pleasure," Rikku hissed, her fangs protruding from her mouth. "Sprinting Wolf." Rikku got down on all fours and started running as fast as she could at Zack. The faster she ran, the more friction she built up, the more flames burst around her body.

"Argh," Zack groaned in pain as Rikku slammed into his stomach. He swung his fist in a circle before punching Rikku across the face. She twisted in the air and landed on her feet before lunging at Zack again.

_Clang_

Their weapons clashed together, sending shock waves through their hands. Zack grinned when he saw that Riley's chain sickle was wrapped around Zack's sword. He gave a mighty tug, and the chain to Riley's weapon flew out of her hands. She growled in frustration as Zack tossed is sword away.

"Hand to hand combat now," he whispered.

"Just the way I like it," Rikku replied. "Don't blink."

Rikku shot forward with a burst of red light, and kicked and punched at Zack. He gasped at how fast she was moving. He hardly got his arms up in time before a reign of kicks and punches hit him all over his body.

"Uh, she's too fast," he gasped as he caught glimpses of Rikku jumping around his body.

With a kick to the chest, Zack flew into an alley, slamming into a row of metal trashcans. Pain erupted all of his body as he got the wind knocked out of them.

"Zack," Cody gasped before flipping over to him. He grabbed onto Zack's hands and pulled him to his feet. "You ok?"

"They can't stop me that easily," Zack said. "They've gotten stronger."

"True," Cody said, rolling his neck. He and Zack sank into fighting positions as Rikku and Crystal advanced on them. "I can't call to Phantom. They must have element crystals on them."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Zack muttered. "But, where?"

"There!" Cody said, pointing at the necklaces around their neck. "I betcha anything, that's what's controlling them. Kind of like what Damien put on you."

"Don't remind me," Zack said, backing up a little bit. "All right, change of plans. We destroy those crystals and get our friends back."

"Let's go," Cody said. "Fire and Water."

"Fire and Water," Zack repeated with a nod. "1, 2, 3, GO!"

Zack and Cody jumped forward, punching and kicking at Rikku and Crystal. They matched each other move for move as they fought.

"Hyper Speed, now," Rikku shouted, her arms crossed over her chest in defense.

Rikku and Crystal suddenly shot forward, slamming Zack and Cody into the brick wall at the back of the alley. They groaned in pain as a torrent of punches were sent to their stomachs. Cody tightly grabbed onto Crystal's wrists, his eyes glowing dark blue.

"Crystal, you can fight this," he said through gritted teeth, as the dark blue light formed around his body, before covering Crystal and himself with light. He put a foot on Crystal's stomach and pushed her away. "I'm sorry I have to do this. Water Snake!"

He sent a wave of sparkling water at her. It swirled and spun, wrapping around her body as she tried to dodge it. She constantly tried to freeze the water, but it twisted its way around the ice and wrapped around her body. The water pinned her arms to her sides. Cody raced forward and wrapped his hand around the necklace that hung from Crystal's neck. He gave a hard pull and the necklace broke off in his hands.

"Crushing Wave," Cody shouted, sending a wall of water at Crystal. It knocked her off her feet and she went slamming into a brick wall. "Zack, I got the necklace."

"Hold on a second," Zack said, falling to the ground, with Rikku on top of him, trying to block his face from any blows she aimed at him. He grabbed onto her necklace and roughly pushed her away. "I got Rikku's too."

"But, why are they still acting like this?" Cody asked, pulling Zack to his feet. Zack leaned on Cody for support.

"You got me," he muttered. He glanced at the necklace in his hands, and tightened his fists around it, his hands shaking. "The people at Wingz Corp are smarter than we think."

Suddenly Zack and Cody let out gasps of pain as electricity coursed through their bodies. The two of them slumped to the ground, jerking back and forth as the electricity coursed through their body.

"Zack," Cody muttered as Crystal draped a black cloth over him. "Zack."

"Cody," Zack whispered, trying to stay conscious. The last thing he saw before he fainted was the sinister smirk on Rikku's face…

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	26. Elements Taken

**Chapter 26 - Elements Taken.**

"So here we have the most powerful elementals of our time," Caos said with a laugh as he and Reihu met Rikku and Crystal. Rikku carried the cloth that held Zack while Crystal carried the one that held Cody.

"Just shut up and help us with them," Rikku snarled. "Ready?" She signaled to them as her and Crystal got ready to pull the black clothes off Zack and Cody. A second later, both Caos and Reihu helped grab Zack and Cody's arms and started to lead them down the hall.

"Get off!" Cody yelled as he wiggled all over, trying to get loose. Crystal smiled evilly as she shot a bolt of lightning into him. Cody screamed as the electricity surged through his body, weakening his effort. His body also cackled with energy as blue sparks jumped all over his body for the next few seconds. Cody's hair fell over his eyes as he continued to breathe in pain. Finally Reihu and Crystal grabbed him again and continued to drag him through the hall.

"CODY!" Zack yelled as he fought against his captors also. "You're gonna pay for that one!" He shot a look of anger over at the girls as he continued to writhe in Caos and Rikku's grip

"Shut it and keep moving," Caos said.

Next Zack grinned. "I thought you learned last time. " Flames erupted all over his body, burning Caos' hands. Caos quickly let go as he growled in pain and blew on his hands.

Rikku however seemed to be almost unaffected by Zack's flames. She rolled her eyes in disgust as she quickly whipped Zack around before swinging her knee up hard into his stomach. Zack doubled over in pain, blood shoot from his mouth. He continued to cough and gasp as he tried to catch his breath.

"I think you can handle him, now" Rikku said to Caos, shoving Zack's other arm into Caos' hand. Caos made a face but it quickly melted away after a deathly glare from Rikku.

Finally they got to the same room Rumiku and Caos had brought Mike to earlier. Rikku signaled to Caos and Reihu who each opened up another tube. Koto strapped a few wires on Zack and Cody, before Caos and Reihu knocked each of the twins into a tube. Both Caos and Reihu smiled at the splash each made before sealing the tubes shut.

"Now what?" Koto asked Rikku.

"You'll find out soon enough," Rikku replied. "Go outside with the rest of the Blackwolves and Darklions. We'll have instructions for you shortly." With that, she and Crystal left the room.

The next level down, Rumiku sat a computer station. When she saw Zack and Cody fall into the tubes, she knew that her sister and her cousin had accomplished their mission. "Excellent," Rumiku muttered to herself. "I guess they weren't too much of hassle for you?" Rumiku said as she watched Rikku and Crystal approach.

"Please," Rikku said, rolling her eyes.

"Soon their powers will be completely drained out of them," Rumiku said motioning to the tubes that held Mike, Zack, and Cody.

Due to the amount of time Mike had been in the first tube, Rumiku had pushed a button that caused a mask to drop down from a door near the top of the tube that automatically fit over his mouth and nose to supply him with just enough oxygen to keep him alive so the wires attached to him could finish draining his powers.

"Once they're normal humans," Rikku said with a smile as she played with a small fireball she had conjured. "We'll kill all three of them and no one will ever doubt our powers again."

"And once we have his power also," Rumiku said, motioning to the tube Mike was in. "I'll teach him the price for messing with me."

Crystal looked at her. "You have any idea what kind of power he has yet?"

"No," Rumiku said. "But this stuff seems to be working on him, so I don't think it matters anymore. Although something it does confirm, he's gotta be an elemental of some sort. Maybe he just doesn't have a guardian."

"Possible," Crystal replied. "I just never heard of an elemental without a guardian."

"No one has," Rikku said.

"_Cody," _Zack said painfully as he attempted to contact his twin telepathically. _"Are you ok?"_ He glanced around at the tube he was inside of. The back and sides of the tube had metal re-enforcing fastened to the glass. The front part of the tube however was unobstructed, allowing whoever was in the room to see into the tubes. Although the water and the curvature of the tube blurred their vision, Zack and Cody could each see Rumiku, Rikku, and Crystal in the room outside the tubes.

"_Y-yea"_ Cody replied. He could feel the wires that Koto had attached to him draining his strength as well as his elemental powers. He also could feel the wires that were attached to Zack doing the same to him.

"_We gotta get outta here soon,"_ Cody said. _"These things are draining my powers."_

"_We can't let them get our elements…" _Zack strained._ "If they do, Mom, our friends, all of Boston, they're all goners." _ As the next few seconds past, it became harder and harder for Zack to hold his breath

"_I can't hold my breath much longer." _Cody was fighting the temptation to breath. He tried to summon his powers but was unable to produce anything effective due to his weakened condition.

"_Hold on Cody,"_ Zack replied. _"We've gotta be strong…"_

"_I-I'm trying Zack,"_ Cody replied. His lungs burned. _"Need…air…"_

Seeing that the twins were about to pass out, Rumiku hit another button, which caused masks like the one on Mike to enter the tube and fit themselves over each of the twins' nose and mouth. Also like the mask on Mike, the ones on each of the twins supplied them with just enough air to keep them alive, at least until their powers were finally completely drained from their bodies. Rumiku smiled again when she looked at three small glass orbs on a nearby table. Each orbwas hooked up to one of the boys through the wires that had been attached to them. The inside of each orb contained thousands of small sparks that constantly jumped all over with it. The sparks and light given off by each constantly grew more intense as more power was leeched out of Zack, Cody, and Mike's bodies.

* * *

"Come on!" Noah said as he looked at his phone with a frustrated face. "Come on! Pick up Cody!" After hearing Cody's voicemail for the third time, Noah angrily slammed the phone shut.

"No answer from Zack either," Patrick said shaking his head.

"Something has to have happened to them," Noah said. "Wingz Corp probably has them also."

A moment later, Christian and Julius walked in. "What's up Noah?" Christian asked, seeing the concerned look on the young boy's face.

"Wingz Corp has Zack and Cody," Noah said. "They've gotta!"

"What makes you so sure?" Julius asked.

"Neithers' answering their phone," Noah said. "At least one of them would pick up by now if they were ok. Also earlier I felt some enormous power surges, they're the only ones that could have caused them."

Christian clenched his fists. "If they got all three of them, there's no telling what destruction Wingz Corp could cause, especially with Rikku, Rumiku _and_ Crystal transformed. Zack and Cody are the only ones powerful enough to stop the girls once they're transformed like this."

Next Julius looked at Alan. "Alan, you think you can contact them? Zack, Cody, and Mike if you're able?"

Alan was thoughtful for a second. "I can try it, but there's a good chance Rikku, Rumiku, or Crystal may intercept the message."

"We'll haveta risk it," Christian said. "We're outta time. Just be sure to tell them not to include too many details."

"All right," Alan replied. "I'll do the same also." With that his eyes began to glow white as he put his hands up to his head and concentrated. "Zack, Cody, can you guys hear me? Zack? Cody? Mike?"

No answer.

Alan continued to concentrate as he got looks from the rest of the group.

"Well?" Patrick asked.

Alan's eyes stopped glowing. "They're all unconscious, no answer from any of them." Alan said sighing as he took a breath.

"Then Wingz Corp has gotta have them," Christian said. "This is bad." He looked down as he tried to think of something.

Sydney looked thoughtful for a few seconds. His eyes brightened as an idea came to him. "Hey Alan, see if maybe you can get into their subconscious," Sydney said. "That way we can find out what Wingz Corp is up to, and maybe you can even wake them up."

Alan nodded as he began to concentrate again. "Zack…Cody…Mike…" He concentrated harder, as his whole body began to glow. "Zack…Cody…Mike…can you hear me?" Alan continued to probe their minds, finally reaching into each of their subconscious. "If you can hear me, answer me."

"Alan?" Cody replied. In his mind, as if he was in a dreamlike state, Cody could see his body floating. Everything all around him was dark with the exception of a faint white glow several feet in front of him. Inside the glow was Alan.

"A-Alan?" Zack said, his mind creating a similar subconscious, dreamlike picture.

"Alan?" Mike responded also, the same thing happening with him.

Alan made a thumbs up to show Christian, Ryan, and the rest of the Hiroshimas that he had been able to get through to Mike, Zack, and Cody. "Guys, where are you? What happened?" Alan asked. He concentrated harder. "I'm in your subconscious because your body's are unconscious, also each of you can hear the others and talk to them."

"Who are you connected to?" Cody asked.

"You Cody, Zack, and Mike," Alan replied.

"We got ambushed by Rikku and Crystal," Cody replied. "They're a lot stronger and smarter than they were before."

"Same with Rumiku," Mike said.

"It's almost like the girls are in charge now or something," Zack added. "I think they're after our elements, I could feel my powers getting sucked outta me."

"Same here," Cody and Mike said almost in unison.

"Wait so their trying to take your elements?" Alan said. "And yes Mike I'm talking to you also because you're an elemental."

"What?" Mike said.

"I don't have much time to explain obviously," Alan said. "But you're an elemental that just doesn't have a guardian. Your element is physical matter."

"Matter," Mike repeated.

"If they get their hands on Zack and Cody's powers, as well as Mike's element," Alan said to himself before speaking up again. "Guys listen to me, I know it'll be hard, but you gotta wake up and do something soon."

"How?" Zack asked.

Alan thought for a second. "I'm going to give your minds a hard push," he said. "It might be just enough to wake you up in time to stop them. Also the energy will give you just enough to do something, even though they're draining your elements."

"We're going to need back up really soon though," Cody said. "They're really strong, and they got the rest of Wingz Corp ready to go."

"Help is on the way as soon as possible guys," Alan replied. "Good luck." With that he sent a surge of energy to each of their minds.

A second later, Alan collapsed as the glow faded from him. The Hiroshimas, Christian, and Ryan rushed forward to stop him from hitting the floor.

* * *

"Won't be much longer now," Rikku said with an evil smile. She watched their progress on a computer monitor. There was a number near each of the boys' progress line, so the girls would know how much of they powers were left. Near the line that indicated how much of Mike's power was gone a small label read " Transfer 98 Percent Complete." Next to Zack and Cody's were labels that each said "Transfer 93 Percent Complete."

Suddenly each progress line dropped after a quick spike. "WHAT?" Rikku said startled. Looking up, she along with Rumiku and Crystal had their answer.

Mike's eyes were wide open and glowing bright blue. The glass tube around him began to glow also as cracks formed all over it. A half second later the metal fastenings were blown off as the glass exploded, sending water and broken glass flying all over the room. At the same time, all the water in Zack's tube quickly evaporated as he was surrounded by intense flames. The rising temperature soon caused his tube to explode as well. The girls each shielded themselves from the flying glass. Also at the same time, Cody glowed as a torrent of water formed and smashed the tube around him. The force from each also caused the wires that had been attached to them to fly off.

For the next few seconds Cody and Mike each glowed bright blue and Zack had a fiery orange and red glow surround him. The glow then faded from each one as they fell to the floor, each was barely conscious and breathing very heavily. Although with Alan's help they were able to prevent the girls from taking their elements entirely, each was now very low on energy, the last bit of which was used to destroy the tubes that imprisoned them.

"What the hell was that?!" Crystal yelled, trying to see through the dust and steam that had filled the room. Like her cousins, all she could do was wait until the smokescreen had cleared to learn the answer…

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	27. Zack's Promise

**Chapter 27 – Zack's Promise**

"Damn it," Rikku snapped, her fists slamming down on the control panel in front of her. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Their energy was drained," Crystal muttered, shaking her head.

"Looks like your plan has fallen through," Koto said with a shake of his head. "I'm getting Master Snake and Master Sniper. They'll know what to do."

"Take one step towards the holding chamber and your insides will be outside your body," Rumiku snapped, her eyes fixed on the slow moving boys. Koto stopped what he was doing and slowly turned around to glare at the three girls.

"I think I liked them better before their curses took them over," he muttered to Caos who's lips twitched at the corners.

"Male Psychic," Rumiku muttered under her breath.

"That Brown noser kid?" Caos piped up, crossing his arms over his chest. "Where could he get all of that power to help them? Unless…all of their powers are mutating along with them."

"That means they're getting stronger and stronger as the minutes pass," Rikku muttered. "And we all know they're going to come crashing in here to help their friends."

"Maybe they won't," Rumiku muttered before walking over to Mike. She pushed his side with her foot and he rolled over onto his back. "Hmm, no saber."

"Not this time," Mike muttered, breathing heavily. He mustered up the strength to give her a smirk.

"You're sure there's no way they can regain their strength right?" Caos asked slowly. "I mean, not that fast right?"

"What's your problem?" Rikku asked, crossing over to him and backslapping him in the chest.

"You really don't think things through do you?" Koto asked in a growl, his fangs poking out of his mouth. "We have the three strongest elementals here…with us. _He _doesn't have his saber, _which contains_ element crystals that stops them from being able to contact their guardians. Without his saber here, they could all regain strength, and get help with their guardians."

"Don't yell at me," Crystal said in a low voice. "Don't forget who your Mistress is." Caos and Koto exchanged glances before falling silent. "Go keep watch. If you see any of those brats coming, don't let them in."

"But-"

"Go," Rumiku snapped.

"But-"

"NOW!" Rikku and Crystal yelled in unison. Caos and Koto scowled before leaving the room, muttering under their breath.

"I think if we got you out of the way now, we won't have to worry about your bratty friends later," Rumiku said with a fake sweet smile as she hauled Mike to his feet. He shifted his weight onto her, stumbling over his feet. Rumiku made a face before pushing him away. "And you don't have your saber to hide behind, little boy."

"I'm not going to fight you, Ru," Mike said slowly, shaking his head. "And I'm _not_ a little boy."

"More fun for me then," Rumiku said with a grin as she cracked her knuckles. She grabbed onto Mike's chin and forced him to look at her. "Last I checked, you don't know how to fight without relying on your stupid saber." With that, she punched him across the face. He let out a sound of pain before crashing to the ground.

She kneeled down to his side and grinned at him, showing off her elongated sharp fangs. "And I assure you, that you'll learn soon enough. Or die trying."

"Do whatever you want," Mike said, turning his dark eyes to her. "I'm not going to fight you."

"Whatever," Rumiku said with a laugh before slamming her foot into his side. She turned to Rikku and Crystal with a grim look. "On the chance that those brats make it in here-"

"Which they will because Caos and Koto are wusses," Rikku muttered shaking her head. Crystal nodded in agreement.

"Make sure they don't get those orbs," Rumiku snapped. "It's out last chance to take over the minds of ever elemental on the plant, and rule the world."

"Since when are you the leader?" Rikku demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just took the initiative," Rumiku muttered with an eye roll. "You sure you're up to fighting Male Fire and Male Water?"

"You worried that we can't handle them?" Crystal asked before walking over and kicking Cody for an added measure.

"Cody," Zack said weakly before crawling over to his brother. "Don't touch him."

"Aw, brotherly love," Rikku drawled out. "Isn't that _sweet_?" She kicked Zack in the side before grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and throwing him aside. She grinned when she heard the crashing sound of Zack's body as he landed on broken shards of glass. She cracked her knuckles and fire burst around her hands. "It's payback time."

"For what?" Zack whispered as Rikku walked over to him, the fire glowing in her bright eyes.

"For being the strongest elemental of our time," Rikku replied before punching him across the face. "I was the strongest before you came along. And I'll be the strongest once again." She punched him in the stomach before shoving him aside.

Cody suddenly landed on the ground a few feet away from Zack. Crystal jumped over to him a few seconds later before repeatedly punching him in the face. Ice crystals coated her fingers. Zack was shocked to see that, bright patches of pink appeared on Cody's cheeks. His teeth started chattering as he took in her blows.

"She's freezing him from the inside out," Zack gasped.

"Isn't it great?" Rikku asked, laughing with glee. Zack struggled to his feet and started over to him, but Rikku shot out a wall of flames, stopping him in his tracks. "Ah, ah, ah. You're supposed to watch your brother get beaten by a girl, not help him."

"Cody," Zack whispered as Crystal lifted Cody to his feet. His head rolled on his shoulders. He weakly grabbed onto Crystal's wrist, trying to pull her off of him.

"Do you really find amusement out of beating the weak?" he asked quietly, his blue eyes staring into hers.

"Don't taunt her, Cody," Zack whispered, his hands outstretched, desperately trying to use his own fire powers to dissipate the wall of fire around him. "Blazen, can you help me?"

In a small burst of flame, Blazen, Zack's guardian appeared at his side. He gave an apologetic bird-shrug. "I can't Master, I'm as weak as you are."

"We have to help Cody somehow," Zack muttered, his hands curling into fists.

"Crystal Freeze," Crystal hissed, pushing Cody away from her. A wave of ice shot out of her fingers and shot out at Cody. He gently raised his hands.

"Crushing Wave," Cody whispered, holding up his hands to shield his face. The ice shards turned to water and formed a small ripple before splashing to the ground.

"You little twerp," Crystal said, laughing. She walked over to Cody and kicked him in the side. She repeated kicked him, as he desperately tried to cover his face with his arms. "You think you can stop me? I'm just having a little fun with you. I'm waiting for your friends to come, so they can watch you die at my feet."

"This isn't you, Crystal," Cody whispered, forming a shield of water in front of his face. Crystal punched her fist into the water, immediately freezing it. "This isn't the Crystal that I love."

"Love is a meaningless term," Crystal snapped, grabbing the ice shard and holding it above her head. She brought it down in a swift motioned and it shattered as it hit Cody's body.

"Cody!" Zack cried, racing forward into the flames. He sucked in a breath of pain as the heat overtook all of his senses. He cringed and gasped for air as the heat over took his body. He stumbled back a few steps into the center of the ring, falling back, sucking in breaths of air. He pressed his cheek to the cold floor, gritting his teeth at Rikku's cackle.

"Is the fire too hot, for Male Fire?" Rikku asked in a baby voice, earning a laugh from Rumiku. She was off in the corner, occasionally using her powers to lift Mike into the air before slamming him down onto the ground. She had a bored look on her face.

"Nothing's too hot for me," Zack said through clenched teeth as he got to his feet and started forward again. He winced as the burns on his body stung him. "How can this be? I never get burned." He stared at his singed clothes and slightly burned hands.

"The weaker you are, the more the fire hurts," Rikku replied, shooting a blast of fire at him.

Zack crossed his arms over his chest, blocking the fire from hitting him. The pain never came. Zack opened his eyes and saw Blazen, hovering in front of him.

"I've bought you some time, Master," he said, flapping his wings faster and faster, creating a gust of wind. "Go!" He shot the flames back at Rikku. She gasped and stumbled back at the sudden change of direction of her attack.

"I'm coming Cody," Zack said racing forward, bursting through the circle of flames. He fell to his knees groaning in pain. "Cody, hold on."

"Zack," Cody gasped.

"Zack!" Mike shouted. Zack's head shot up and he gasped when he saw Crystal standing over Cody, her hands pressed onto his chest. He was holding onto her wrists, trying to pusher her hands away, but she was too strong.

"Crystal, don't!" Zack shouted, struggling to his feet. Crystal smirked at Zack.

"Crystal Freeze," she whispered, a sinister grin crossing her face. Zack raced forward, running as fast as his aching muscles would take him.

"No!" Zack heard Rikku yell behind him. "Flaming Inferno!"

Zack could feel the burning heat quickly gaining on him. He quickly ducked to the ground, feeling the hot air washing over him.

"WOULD YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Crystal shouted, annoyed that RIkku had just melted her attack.

"WELL EXCUSE ME!" Rikku shouted back, running over. Zack took the time that the attention was off of him and started running again. "DO SOMETHING!"

"CRYSTAL FREEZE!" Crystal shouted again. Zack jumped in front of Cody's body and immediately felt all of the heat escape his body as Crystal's attack hit him full force.

"Zack…" Cody whispered as Zack fell beside him. "Zack, no!" The color quickly drained from Zack's face. Icicles slowly formed on his eyebrows and eyelashes as he rolled over to smile at Cody.

"I told you," he whispered. "I kept my promise." His eyes closed and he let out a breath of air, a small white cloud escaping his mouth.

"NO! ZACK!" Cody yelled, tears stinging his eyes. He leaned over his brother's body, pulling him into his arms. "Zack, wake up, come on."

"Oh, how touching," Rikku said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "One down, two to go."

"If only we thought of this plan sooner," Rumiku added. She blinked when she heard a series of beeping before letting out a gasp. "Oh no." She jumped up and raced over to a monitor.

"What is it?" RIkku asked over her shoulder as Mike slowly started making his way over to them, a shard of glass in his hand.

"The orbs," Rumiku muttered, her fingers flying over the keys. "They're starting to lose the powers in them. If we wait too long, they won't be of any use to us at all."

"I'm not going to let you do it," Cody muttered, his hands shaking at his sides. Rikku, Crystal, and Rumiku turned their fierce gaze over to him. "You're not going to take over the world. I won't let you."

"Tough words from someone so weak," Rikku said stretching her arms over her head.

"SHUT UP!" Cody shouted, getting to his feet, gently putting Zack on the ground. "Zack promised he'd help me, and now I'm going to help him. YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!" Cody's eyes blazed with anger. A blue glow slowly surrounded his body. "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ZACK!"

"He's getting stronger," Rumiku whispered, her eyes widening slightly. "That's not possible."

"Anything's possible, Ru," Mike said quietly before running forward.

He slammed the shard into the screen of the monitor Rumiku was working at. Sparks and smoke immediately spewed from the broken screen. Rumiku backed away, choking on the thick smoke. Mike's eyes glowed bright blue, as did his hand. Seconds later, all the machines in the room started malfunctioning.

"Damn you," Rumiku snapped, whirling around, dark matter appearing around her fists. "You idiot!"

"You can call me names all you want," Mike said shaking his head. He grabbed onto Rumiku's shoulders. "I don't care! I just want the old Rumiku back."

"She's gone," Rumiku said in a low voice before slamming her knee into his stomach. He doubled over in pain and Rumiku kicked him in the jaw, knocking him backwards.

"Cascade Crash."

Rumiku turned in time to see Cody shoot a wall of water at Crystal, knocking her off her feet. He had one arm wrapped around an unconscious Zack and the other, now shooting a wave of water at her. Rumiku let out a small scream as she too was knocked off her feet. She slammed into a computer, smacking the back of her head on the way down, knocking her out.

Mike tightly held onto the table closest to him and waited for the water to go down. "Good job, Codes," Mike muttered, shaking his head, sending water everywhere. He kneeled down by Rumiku's side and pressed his fingers to her neck. "You knocked her out," he muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Too bad I can't say the same for them," Cody muttered, glaring in Rikku and Crystal's direction as they got to their feet, shaking the water out of their hair. Rikku snapped her fingers and she immediately dried off.

"You're going to pay, _little boy_," Rikku said, tilting her head from side to side. "Your brother's not here to help you this time."

"Mike," Cody said quietly.

"I can't just leave her," Mike muttered, lifting Rumiku into his arms. "You know I can't."

"We're sitting ducks," Cody said backing up. "We can't do much with unconscious people in our arms."

"You're right, Cody, you can't," Rikku snapped, glaring at him, but shooting a wall of fire at Mike. He quickly jumped out of the way as Rikku rounded on him. "Because of you, we couldn't contact our guardians. Because of you, Rumiku has been acting like a lovesick fool."

"Why don't you just admit that you have feelings for Zack and get off my back?" Mike shot back. "Or are you just too proud to admit your feelings?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Rikku snapped, hesitating.

"Oh really?" Mike asked, glancing at Rumiku before giving Rikku a cocky look. "I think I can tell when you, or Rumiku, have fallen in love with someone. You act all tough, trying to prove that you could never have feelings for anyone else because you're worried that they'll throw off everything you've worked hard for. You're worried that falling in love with someone is like a one way ticket to hell because you're afraid that you're going to hurt them."

"SHUT UP!" Rikku shouted. "JUST SHUT UP!"

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	28. Anger and Tribulation

**Chapter 28 – Anger and Tribulation**

Christian and Julius caught Alan and helped him over to the couch. The whole time, Alan was breathing very heavily and had to rely on Christian and Julius' support to stay up.

"Alan you ok?" Sydney asked in a worried tone.

Through his breaths, Alan nodded his response. "Just gotta rest a little…" he muttered.

"We can help ya there," Julius said, motioning to Sydney. Both their hands began to glow as they put them over Alan's body. Steadily, Alan could feel his strength returning. A glass of water that Noah had grabbed from the kitchen also helped as Alan continued to return his breathing rate to normal.

"What'd they say?" Noah asked after handing Alan his water.

Alan was silent for a few seconds as he took a drink. "We don't have a lot of time. They said Rikku, Rumiku, and Crystal had taken over Wingz Corp and-"

"THEY TOOK OVER WINGZ CORP?" Patrick exclaimed, drawing looks from everyone. "How the hell did they do that?" He ignored the looks he got from Julius and Christian as he waited for Alan's answer.

"I-I don't know," Alan replied. "It's just what Zack, Cody, and Mike told me. But with their curses the way they are right now, I wouldn't put anything past them. The other thing they told me is that Rikku, Rumiku, and Crystal were using some sort of machine to drain their powers. If what I tried didn't work, they'll have full control over Zack, Cody, and Mike's elements."

"Then they'll kill them," Sydney finished, catching on. Alan nodded.

"What did you do?" Christian asked.

Alan looked up again. "I hopefully snapped them back into consciousness long enough to stop the girls from taking their elements completely. I also gave them some power as an extra boost. Even if that succeeds though, it could still be trouble for them though. I told them we'd be on our way as soon as possible."

"And we'll probably meet all of Wingz Corp when we get there," Noah said, scratching the back of his neck.

Julius nodded. "This is definitely going to be our biggest battle ever."

"Isn't it always?" Patrick said, looking up.

"I don't wanna think about what will happen if the girl's get their elements," Ryan muttered.

"Gather up whatever you guys think you'll need," Julius said. "You got thirty seconds. Ryan and Alan, call Max and Tapeworm, we're gonna need their help too." With that Ryan and Alan nodded before pulling out their phones. A short while later, they were on their way to Wingz Corp.

* * *

"Rikku you know I'm right!" Mike said. He smiled as Rikku continued to glare at him. "You love Zack, everyone knows it, why can't you just accept it?"

"SHUT UP!" Rikku repeated. "You have no idea what you're talking about!

"What's wrong? Can't admit that either?"

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" Rikku yelled as she shot another wave of fire at Mike.

Mike's eyes glowed blue as a blue bubble quickly formed around him, protecting him from Rikku's fire. The fire hit the bubble's surface before bouncing off and dissipating into the air. Once the threat was gone, Mike's eyes stopped glowing and the bubble disappeared. Although he tried not to show it, due to his lower power level, the effort drained a lot of his remaining strength.

"WILL YOU WATCH IT!" Crystal snapped. "IF YOU LET HIM GET TO YOU AND YOU HIT THOSE ORBS-" She suddenly stopped as if she said too much. Mike and Cody looked at each other.

"GOOD GOING!" Rikku snapped at her cousin.

"SHUT IT!" Crystal retorted.

Cody looked at Mike who grinned. "Or, you could watch me do this!" Mike said with a cocky smile. A second later his eyes glowed blue as he raised his hand at the three orbs, all of which also began to glow blue.

"NO!" Rikku yelled. With that Mike flung his hand back. The orbs flew off the table and slammed into the wall. Mike fell to his knees breathing heavily, but smiled as he did so as he watched the orbs fly into the wall.

The force of their impact shattered each of the orbs. Blue and orange sparks flew across the room in random directions causing all the teenagers to cover their faces to protect themselves. Finally the sparks centered on their respective owners and flew into them, returning Mike's, Cody's, and Zack's elements to their bodies.

"YOU FRIGGIN IDOT!" Rikku yelled at Mike, who smiled back at her.

"That feels better," Mike said as his powers rushed through him. With all his power returned, he felt much better and was ready to fight. He looked at Rikku. "No need for names."

Rikku growled under her breath. "I swear I'm going to kill him. If it's the last thing I do."

Cody could also feel his powers returning. His powers surged through him, flooding his veins and returning to their rightful levels. Cody looked down at Zack who had his element returned to him as well. The sight of Zack's completely helpless state caused anger began to fill Cody again. His brother's touch was still as cold as ice, even though Zack had his element back, he showed no signs of improvement. He still had ice on his eyelashes and hair, and his skin was very pale. Cody knew that if he didn't get Zack warmed up soon, he was going to die.

"Well," Crystal said. "Elements or no elements, we can still beat them in our sleep. Then we'll just take their powers back." With that she smiled as lightning sparked around her fingertips.

"Sounds good," Rikku said. She snapped her arms in front of her, causing darkfire to engulf each of her fists.

"Any ideas now that you got them really pissed off?" Cody muttered. He glanced down at Zack again. He had to get him to safety soon before it was too late. He just had to.

"Keep it up," Mike muttered. "Keep their minds clouded till you find an opening."

"We gotta get Zack and Rumiku out of here," Cody muttered.

Before Mike could respond, both girls leapt into the air and headed right for Mike and Cody. Each dodged them and rolled off to either side. In order to evade Crystal's attack, he also had to quickly set Zack down again. Cody glanced at his brother, the situation seemed hopeless.

Cody looked up as the girls circled for another attack. Crystal dove straight for him. Cody put his arms up to block the blow before leaping back. As he flew back, a ball of water formed in each of his hands. "Come and get me Crys!" Cody yelled. When she was close, he flung the water balls at her.

"Stupid boy!" Crystal said. She reached out and froze each ball of water in midair. The motion cause each to elongate as it froze.

"Perfect," Cody muttered. Timing his move, Cody leapt up and grabbed the now frozen water before twisting around and slamming it into Crystal as she flew by. Crystal growled as she was caught off guard and slammed into the wall. He watched Crystal hit and got ready for her counter attack, but the whole time, thoughts of Zack refused to leave his mind.

Mike faced Rikku as she landed a few feet in front of him. "Guess this is what you wanted," Mike said with a smile. "You and me."

"Trust me," Rikku said. "I'm going to enjoy this…" With that she flew forward to punch Mike in the face. Mike raised his arm to block the blow, but at the last second, Rikku took her other arm and punched him in the stomach.

Mike grunted in pain as he was knocked back. Looking up, his eyes began to glow as he raised his hand behind his back. A black ball of energy covered in blue sparks formed in his hand. As Rikku approached for another blow, he flung the energy ball at her. "Shadow ball!" Mike yelled as he flung the attack forward.

Growling Rikku broke off her attack and flung a wall of fire in front of her to protect herself. The ball hit the flames and imploded, causing smoke to fill the area around the two of them. "Fire's from Hell!" Rikku yelled as bounced back and began to shoot wave after wave of fire at Mike. "Let's see you block this!" She continued as she shot more and more fire at him. Soon all the smoke had been engulfed in Rikku's fire. The wall behind them began to smoke as the temperature continued to climb around Mike.

For the next few seconds, Rikku continued to feed the flames further. Finally, she stopped and smiled to herself as she caught her breath. "See ya later," Rikku muttered in triumph. However, what she saw next caused her face to once again contort into one of rage. "What?" Rikku said, her eyes widening at the sight in front of her.

The flames almost began to circle and form a ball shape around where Mike had been. Through the flames Rikku could see a blue bubble glowing very brightly. In the middle of the bubble was Mike, who's eyes also glowed fiercely. Mike flung his arms to either side, blasting the flames around him to the side due to the resulting wind. Finally the flames fell off and hit the floor, forming a half circle around him.

Rikku smiled. "Well, you're not as much of a wimp as I thought," she said. "So let's kick this up a notch. Crimson Scorpion!" In a flash of fire, a chain sickle appeared in Rikku's hand. Leaping forward, Rikku whipped the chain sickle at Mike.

Backing up Mike dodged her blows. Finally leaping back, he raised his hand as his eyes glowed again. Looking around, Rikku saw a blue arua forming around her. She flung the chain sickle at Mike just as he was about to fling her back, forcing him to break his concentration.

"Ahh!" Mike said as the sickle grazed his arm. A quick look showed that a small amount of blood began to leak out but nothing too serious. Looking up, Mike acted on the opportunity he grabbed the chain just behind its blade and pulled hard. Rikku was caught off guard and flew forward. At the last second Mike flung his knee up into Rikku's stomach. As Rikku gasped, Mike yanked the chain out of her hand before flinging his elbow into her. A second later the chain sickle landed off to the side and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well," Rikku said, as she wiped her blood away from her mouth. "I guess my sister didn't give you enough credit there."

Mike also smiled. "I'm full of surprises, I thought you knew that by now."

Rikku grinned evilly. "So am I, Hyper Speed!" With that, she rushed at Mike again. "Watch carefully."

Mike put his arms up to defend himself. Rikku was moving so fast he couldn't see her. She landed several blows on Mike, knocking him back over the broken table that the orbs had sat on. Rikku then leapt up to land a diving kick on him. Unsure of where her next attack would come from, Mike once again formed a protective bubble. Rikku bounced off the bubble's surface and landed on her feet nearby.

* * *

"Cascade crush!" Cody yelled out. A second later, a torrent of water rushed out of his hands.

"Crystal freeze!" Crystal yelled, freezing the water. "You just don't learn do you, nerd?"

"Nor do you," Cody said as he leapt on top of the ice and slid down it, landing a kick right to Crystal's face. Crystal stumbled back before looking up. Cody followed up with a punch aimed at Crystal. Anger about what she had done to Zack fueled him further, shutting everything else from his mind. His attacks came with such speed and force that Crystal was forced to put her arms up in defense and back up.

Through her arms, Crystal saw an opening. She flung her arm back, causing a piece of Cody's frozen attack to come forward and knock his legs out from under him. Next she aimed a powerful kick right at Cody's head. Catching her action out of the corner of his eye, Cody was able to roll out of the way just in time.

"Cascade crash!" Crystal yelled sending a shower of icicles at Cody.

Cody raised his hands to form a shield but something else caught his attention. The icicles that missed him would be on a path that would cause them to hit Zack. Thinking quickly, Cody rolled himself into a backwards summersault. "Hydro pump!" Cody yelled at the same time, causing a torrent of water to rise up, stopping the icicles. Cody glanced back at Zack again, his brother was safe from that attack.

Crystal saw Cody's eyes divert in the other direction and took advantage of the situation. Flying forward, she landed a kick right to Cody's stomach. Caught slightly off guard, Cody doubled over in pain. Smiling Crystal grabbed Cody and slammed the boy into the wall. Cody grunted on impact as Crystal prepared to slam him into the opposite wall. Cody yelled in pain as his body once again hit the wall. Finally Crystal let go of Cody as lightning erupted out of her fingers. Cody screamed as the force of Crystal's lightning knocked him out of the room and into the nearby hallway.

Sparks hopped around Cody as he was slow to get up from Crystal's latest attack. He looked up to see Crystal land right next to him.

"Well," Crystal said smiling as more lightning erupted out of her fingers. Cody convulsed in pain as her electricity tore through him. She continuously sent more and more shocks into his body. "Seems like once again I have you right where I want you."

Cody could barely hear Crystal's confident voice through the buzz that filled his ears and the haze of pain that had ensnared him. His felt more and more electricity burning through him.

"Only this time…" Crystal muttered mockingly as she shocked Cody again. "You're brother isn't here to save you. You're all alone Cody…weak…and…helpless." Crystal stopped for a few seconds. Cody curled over, desperately trying to breathe as sparks constantly jumped around his body. "Now die!" Crystal said with a smile as once again she continued to shock Cody over and over. Constantly she increased the intensity of the bolts reaching Cody's pain-filled body. Cody writhed and screamed, twisting and straining in pain.

"I-I c-can't let them win," Cody said to himself. "Phantom, can you hear me? Please help me."

"I can buy you a few moments Master Cody," Phantom replied in a similar pain filled voice. "But that's it."

Before Cody could respond, something else had knocked Crystal away from him. Even though he was on the ground, it felt like there had been a giant explosion in the room next to them. "ZACK!" Cody thought as he pulled himself towards the chaos.

* * *

The glow died from Mike's eyes as he faced Rikku. "That's a nice trick," Mike said. _If I keep her mind clouded with anger at me, maybe I can find an opening to get Rumiku out of here._

"Well," Rikku said. "It's probably a good thing I saved my best trick for last." She raised her arm. Her sleeve fell back unveiling her bandage.

Mike's eyes widened. "Rikku don't!" For the next few seconds, the two circled so Mike's back was to Zack, Rumiku, Cody, and Crystal.

"Don't kill you?" Rikku laughed. "No, I don't think so. This is my opportunity to get your arrogant stuck up ass out of my life once and for all!"

"I hope this works," Mike muttered under his breath. With that blue flames began to surround him. _I hope this is enough to stop her dragon attack...and that it isn't too much._

"Blue fire?" Rikku said. "What's that supposed to do? You trying to mimic me?"

"If you unleash your dragon attack, you'll see," Mike said as the flames around him continued to intensify.

"Ha, I never knew what my sister saw in you," Rikku said. "You're about as worthless as they come. You can't even deal with your own problems so you had to hide with us. I can see why you lied to her, you knew that sooner or later she'd realize what you really were."

The flames around Mike intensified as his temper rose. "Atleast I'm not afraid to admit my feelings for someone. You just put on a tough girl front because you're too afraid to show your own emotions." His eyes began to glow so bright they were almost white.

"How about hatred?" Rikku said. "I'll show you that one right now!" With that Rikku ripped off her bandage and unleashed her ultimate attack.

At the same time, Mike's flames swirled around him, forming a giant swirling column around him that like his eyes, glowed so brightly, it too was almost white. The attack then formed into a giant blast of energy that flew forward. A half second later, the two attacks met and filled the room with a brilliant mix of energy followed by an enormous explosion…

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	29. The End Part 1

**Chapter 29 – The End Part 1**

Cody kept his eyes shut, as a ringing sound filled his ears. He blinked his eyes open and let out a series of coughs as dust and debris filled his mouth. He slowly lifted his head and was shocked to see everything around him was blurry and twisting in an odd fashion.

"You ok?"

Cody whirled around and came face to face with Julius and Rafael. Julius's blue hands were glowing and Cody could now see that he was creating a force field around him.

"I guess so," Cody replied in an uncertain tone, popping his ears. "How did you-"

"We came just in time," Rafael said, his fingers twitching at his sides.

"Don't we always," Julius couldn't help but let a grin come to his face.

Cody gasped, his eyes widening. "Zack!"

Julius slowly put down his hand, the force field around them disappearing. He placed his hands on Zack's stomach, and his eyes shifted from blue to red.

Cody looked around and saw that everything was knocked out of place. Dust and debris were everywhere and everything was knocked over. Some of the building support systems were lying on the ground. Cody could see his friends had force fields around them too. Mike and Rikku were the only ones without ones.

"Cody, he's waking up."

Cody turned back to his brother and let out a laugh of relief when he saw his brother stirring.

Zack's eyes fluttered open and squinted. His eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Julius? Rafael?" he asked quietly. He groaned and put a hand up to his head. "I feel like I've gotten run over by a truck."

"Oh, Zack," Cody laughed and gave his brother a big hug.

"Easy, Codes," Zack groaned, sitting up. Nevertheless, he gave his brother a hug in return. "I kept my promise."

"I knew you would," Cody replied. "Everyone's here now, we should be able to return Crystal and Rikku back to normal."

"What about Rumiku?" Rafael asked, getting to his feet. He looked around and saw Sydney running over to them, a walkie-talkie held up to his mouth.

"She's knocked out," Cody replied. "She should be fine."

"Not necessarily," Sydney said, pulling the walkie-talkie away from his mouth. "Uncle Christian says it's possible that she could still be under the influence of her curse." He then turned to Zack and Cody. "How're you guys doing?"

"Zack?" Cody asked, turning to him.

"I'm ready to kick some butt, Codes," Zack said getting to his feet, cracking his neck.

Cody grinned, getting to his feet. Flames burst around Zack hands, as they curled into fists. His eyes narrowed as soon as they locked on Rikku. He slowly started to walk over to her. "Hey, Rikku!"

Rikku, who was bracing herself on one knee, broke her glare from Mike and turned sharply to look at him. "Well, well, well, Male Fire is even more hot-headed than I thought."

"You're fighting me, not him," Zack said, his eye shifting over to Mike, who was doubled over on the ground, breathing heavily. Mike slowly got to his feet and stumbled out of the way. "It's time to fight fire with fire, _Rikkula_."

"Don't call me that," Rikku hissed.

* * *

"Hey, is she ok?" Mike asked, heading over to Noah, who had a force field up around him and Rumiku. He stopped short when he saw that Alan had his arms around her.

"She's still knocked out," Alan said, turning to Mike, his eyes glowing purple. "She's having an inner battle, it seems."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked, breaking his gaze from Alan before dropping to Rumiku's side. He gently brushed her hair away from her face.

"Have you ever seen her powers completely take her over?" Alan asked, squinting his eye at Mike. He slowly shook his head.

"I thought that's what cause her curse to take her over," Mike muttered. Alan shook his head.

"No, it's not," Noah said, jumping into the conversation. "Rumiku always hates going into battle, but she always does it because she knows she has to. If she uses too much of her powers, they take her over. Let's just say it's not the most fun thing to have to worry about."

"See, her eyes are black and blue," Alan said, lifting one of Rumiku's eyelids. Mike slowly nodded. "The black parts represent the darkness inside of her. She's had to live with this her whole life."

"As you can see, her curse isn't taking her over anymore," Noah said showing Mike Rumiku's fingernails and teeth. "It's just the darkness now."

"Well, what do we do?" Mike asked.

"We wait," Alan replied. "She can only do this herself." Noah's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What?"

"We have to get out of here," he said, his ears twitching. "Someone's coming, and fast."

Alan's eyes widened. "CRYSTAL!"

"Silver Twister," Noah said spinning in a circle. Wind rushed out of his hands, gently pulling the group of them up off the ground and into the air. He gently guided them over to the other side of the room, seconds before Crystal burst into the room, riding on the back of her guardian, Dricer.

"Eros, Taki," Alan said he gently set Rumiku down on the ground. In a burst of white light, Alan's two guardians appeared by his side. He easily gave one command. "Go." The two dogs ran towards Dricer, barking and growling, teeth bared.

"SilverTatsu," Noah's guardian appeared by his side, in human form. "Do the best you can, but be careful."

"Yes, master," SilverTatsu said with a nod before holding out his hands. "Thorned Affection." A giant hammer appeared in his hands. A pair of black wings slid out of his shoulder blades and he shot forward.

"Where's Patrick and Ryan?"Noah asked as Sydney rushed over.

"They're out in the hall, trying to stop Koto and them," he replied breathlessly. "Max and Tapeworm are with them." All of them jumped when there was a loud crash and Patrick, Ryan, Max, and Tapeworm burst through a wall and into the room. "I stand corrected."

"Pat!" Noah raced over to his brother and helped him to his feet.

"I'm fine, Noah," Patrick said wiping a line of blood off of his forehead. "They backed off. They just disappeared. I don't know where they went."

"I get the feeling this won't be the last time we'll see them," Ryan said shaking dust from his hair.

"It never is," Max said, lighting crackling around her hands. "I just don't think we'll be seeing them again for a long time."

"How's everyone doing in here?" Tapeworm asked.

"_Sydney, what's going on?_"

"Sorry, Uncle Christian," Sydney said moving the walkie-talkie back to his mouth. "Rikku and Zack are fighting and it's obvious that because of what Mike did, that's she's starting to get tired. But, Zack isn't all the way back up to his normal strength."

"_Yes, Rikku is the strongest out of all of them. Zack and Cody will be the ones that end this once and for all. How's Cody doing?_"

"He's fighting with Crystal," Noah said grabbing the walkie-talkie. "She's riding on Dricer. It looks like she was taken over too. Eros, Taki, and SilverTatsu are helping Cody out."

"_And how's Rumiku doing_?"

"She's trying to fight off the darkness in herself. We don't know how it's going. Alan's trying to see into her subconscious state and tell us what's going on."

"_Ok, guys, listen carefully_," Aaron's voice came over the walkie-talkie. "_You're going to have to go inside of her and push out the darkness yourself_."

"What?" Noah and Sydney cried in unison. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"_You're going to have to use Ryan for that one_," Christian's voice came back on the line. "_He's the only one that can move through shadows. This will work too. Trust me._"

"Whatever you say," Sydney said with a sigh. "Ryan, come here!" Ryan rushed over, hearing the urgency in Sydney's voice. "I need you to go into Rumiku's body."

"What?" Ryan asked, his eyes widening.

"We need you to go into Rumiku's body and push out the darkness inside of her," Sydney replied.

"But, what'll that do to her powers?" Ryan asked, his fingers twitching at his sides.

"Don't know. That's a risk we're going to have to take, dude," Alan called over. "I don't think she can take much more." Rumiku was starting to twitch in Alan's arms, making faces of pain every now and then.

"Just hang on, Ru," Mike whispered. "Everything will be ok."

"Look out!" Tapeworm yelled, as a wave of fire rushed over to them. All of them dropped to the ground, feeling the heat wash over them. "They're going to have to be more careful."

"Zack needs help," Max said grabbing onto Tapeworm's arm. "Come on, let's go. It'll give them more time." Tapeworm nodded and the two of them rushed over to help out. Julius and Rafael were reflecting stray attacks back at the fighting groups.

"Ryan!" Sydney shouted at him.

"_He's going to have to go now if he's going to save her,"_ Christan said in an urgent tone over the walkie-talkie. "_She won't last much longer_."

"What do you mean by that?" Sydney asked sharply. "She's not going to die is she?" There was silence on the other end of the walkie-talkie. Mike grabbed it from Sydney's hand.

"IS SHE GOING TO DIE OR NOT?" he yelled, his voice cracking.

"_Calm down, will ya_?" Aaron asked. "_Geeze, teenagers and their hormones. I don't ever want to grow up_."

"_She's not going to die, in the funeral, six feet under, sidewalk memorial sense_," Christian replied slowly.

"Then what the hell do you mean?" Mike demanded.

"She'll only be a shell of her former self," Sydney whispered, realization setting in. Mike gazed up at Sydney in shock, the walkie-talkie sliding out of his hands.

"Ryan! Go now!" Alan snapped, tightened his grip on Rumiku, who was starting to shake violently.

"Wait," Mike said getting to his feet. "Take me with you."

"I don't think she could handle that, Mike," Alan replied. Mike waved him off.

"Please," he said turning back to Ryan.

"Look, you don't know her like I do," Alan said, trying to get Mike to listen to reason. "If you do this, you could hurt her even more."

"Just because she's known you longer-I can help," Mike snapped. "I swear."

"You guys are going to have to make a decision fast," Patrick said as he and Noah held onto Rumiku's legs, trying to stop her from shaking. He winced when he got kicked in the face. "It's getting harder and harder to hold her still."

"If you don't do something now, she'll be gone from us forever," Sydney wailed. "Hurry up!"

"Ryan," Alan said in a warning tone.

"Come on," Ryan said with a heavy sigh.

Mike gave Alan, who rolled his eyes, a smug look. Ryan snapped his fingers and the two of them turned into black (Ryan) and light blue (Mike) vapor before disappearing into Rumiku's body.

"_We're really inside of her?" Mike asked, looking around. All he could see in every direction was black._

"_I guess so," Ryan replied. He stopped spinning when he saw a light out of the corner of his eye. "Look over there. What's that light?"_

"_There's only one way to find out," Mike replied, and started in that direction.

* * *

_

"Looks like you need some help," Max said as she caught Zack as he was about to hit the floor.

"Thanks," Zack gasped, getting to his feet. "She's getting tired, but not fast enough."

"Lightning Strike," Max shouted, shooting lightning out of her hands.

"Mystic Force," Tapeworm shouted, shooting white lightning out of his hands. It hit Rikku square in the chest and knocked her back a little bit.

"You think that's going to stop me?" Rikku asked, cracking her knuckles. "Think again."

"Blazen."

Zack's guardian appeared at his side, in his human form. He saluted Zack and waited for orders. Seconds later, DalFang, in his human, form appeared by Rikku's side.

"DalFang, buddy it's me, Blazen," Blazen said gliding over to DalFang. He glared at Blazen with dark eyes.

"Your _buddy's_ not here anymore," DalFang hissed, his tail swishing violently. "You're the strongest anymore." Wings slid out of DalFang's shoulder blades and shot forward, slamming Blazen into the wall, his hands closing around his throat.

"DalFang, stop," Blazen choked out. "You don't want to do this."

"_I'm _the strongest. _Not you_," DalFang hissed.

He opened his mouth and a ball of fire slid up his throat and onto the tip of his tongue before he extinguished it by closing his mouth. Smoke slid out of his nose as a growl rumbled in his throat. He closed his hand into a fist and punched Blaze in the stomach.

"Ugh," Blaze doubled over, groaning in pain. He brought up his knee and slammed it into DalFang's stomach, knocking him back.

"Burning Hellion," Zack shouted, his whole body erupting into flames. He shot forward, slamming into Rikku, tackling her to the ground. "Volcano Explosion."

With a loud bang, a ball of fire erupted around the two of them, knocking them apart. Zack groaned in pain when he landed on a pile of rocks. Rikku flipped backwards, pushing off a wall, and diving towards Zack.

"Seafoam Typhoon!" A wave of water knocked Rikku off balance in mid air and she slammed into the ground. Julius shook the remaining water off his hands and rushed over to Zack. "You ok?"

"Yeah, thanks man," Zack said sitting up. He shook his head. "There's no way we can stop her."

"There's always a way, we just have to figure it out first," Julius muttered. "Raf, do you have any idea."

"Unfortunately, no," Rafael replied. "Normally, this all relates back to the Ancient times of the Elemental Kingdom. But, I can't see how this relates to that."

"There's gotta be something we can do," Zack muttered. "There's always something. Maybe…maybe there's something in this building. Something that Core has been hiding that we can use."

"It's a possibility," Julius said quietly. "I'll stay here and help hold off Rikku and Crystal. Raf-san, you go tell Alan, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney that they need to get to Core's office as fast as they can. As soon as they find something, come straight back."

"You got it," Rafael said with a nod before dodging a wave of water that shot by them. He jumped over large piles of debris, and ducked behind support systems before making it over to Alan. "Julius just sent me with an important message."

"What is it, Raf-san?" Sydney asked. "It sounds important."

"Is there any possible chance that Core left some of his plans, or findings in his office?" Rafael asked, looking from Patrick, to Noah, to Sydney. They all exchanged glances.

"It's possible," they replied in unison.

"Julius is convinced that Core could have left something important that could help us with Crystal and Rikku," Rafael quickly explained, looking over his shoulder. "Alan, could you teleport them to his office?"

"Yes, but I'd have to take Ru with us," Alan replied. "It does sound safer there."

"Where's Mike and Ryan?" Rafael asked, looking around. Wordlessly, Alan motioned to Rumiku. "What?"

"It's for her own good," Sydney replied before moving the walkie-talkie up to his mouth.

* * *

"_Uncle Christian, we're going to get Alan to teleport us to Core's office_."

"Why're you doing that?" Christian asked, placing a hand on his head mic. He and Aaron were sitting in front of his many computers. Graphs, charts, and blue prints filled every screen.

"Sydney, what's going on?" Aaron asked into his own head mic.

"_Mike and Ryan are now in Rumiku's body. Cody, Eros, and Taki are fighting Crystal and Dricer. Zack, Blaze, Max, and Tapeworm are fighting Rikku and DalFang. We're all getting tired. We're slowing down."_

"What does Core's office have anything to do with this?" Christian asked, furiously typing on his computer.

"_Rafael and Julius think that Core may have left useful information in his office_."

"What about the rest of Wingz Corp?" Aaron asked.

"_They disappeared. We don't know where they went_."

"Alright, just get Rumiku to Core's office," Christian replied. "Try not to move her too much, or something bad could happen."

"_Alright_."

There was a crackling sound and the line went dead. Christian sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead, hanging the head mic around his neck.

"Tell me," Aaron said quietly. "Will they make it?"

"It's going to be a long fight ahead of them, Aaron," Christian said, his face in his hands. "But, they'll all make it out of there. I'll make sure of it."

"Crystie," Aaron whispered, hanging his head.

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	30. The End Part 2

**(A/N) The first part in italics is Sydney's memory, the second part is Mike and Ryan inside Rumiku.**

**Chapter 30 – The End Part 2**

"I hope this works," Alan said, looking at Rumiku.

Sydney looked at him as he put his walkie-talkie down and began to rush through the various files in Core's office and cabinets, trying to find something that could help them. Although Patrick and Noah wanted to help him, they still had their hands full with holding Rumiku down.

Although Sydney tried to concentrate on his task at hand, his mind kept turning back to his sister. He worried about what could happen to her if Mike and Ryan failed. "Rumi, please be ok," Sydney said to himself. "Please." He wiped his eyes as tears began to form. He shook his head, trying to dry his eyes. A second later however, a recent memory entered his mind, and despite the negativity he felt right now, the memory was able to re-assure him, and he began to feel confident that Rumiku would be ok. The memory of the elemental's last meeting several days ago continued to play out in his mind.

"_Um, yeah," Tapeworm said blushing when everyone turned their attention to him. "Rikku, Rumiku, and I had a talk about this during lunch."_

"_Go on," Crystal piped up._

"_Well, we, I, believe that there's a reason for everything that's happened and what's happening," Tapeworm went on clearing his throat. "I believe that Mike was in the airport, the day we went to Hawaii for a reason…"_

"_For all we know Tapeworm could be right," Rumiku went on. "Mike could be my Light…"_

"Rumiku's light," Sydney said softly to himself. "Maybe he can help her after all." Stopping his search briefly, Sydney walked back over to Alan, Noah, and Patrick. He told them his theory about what Tapeworm had said before, and that Mike and Ryan would be able to succeed.

Alan looked thoughtful for a second. "I just hope you're right Syd."

Sydney nodded. "I know I am."

* * *

"_That must be her battling with herself!" Ryan said as the two grew closer to the white light._

"_What do you mean?" Mike asked, but another look answered his question. Up ahead, he could see what looked like two lions battling fiercely. One lion was pure white and glowed; the other was pure black and gave off an aura of dark energy. As Mike and Ryan drew closer, the force of the attacks from the two combatants made it extremely hard for either to keep their balance._

_The attacks from the two lions each hit their targets, knocking each back. To Mike and Ryan it felt like they were in the middle of a giant earthquake. Each was knocked off their feet and flew through the air for some distance before landing hard. Each groaned on impact as pain swept through them, but each also knew they had a mission to complete. Looking up, Ryan saw a ball of energy form in each lion's mouth. A second later, each sent its attack forward, causing the two energy balls to meet with a brilliant explosion._

_Mike and Ryan each screamed as once again they were hurled into the air by the force of the lion's attacks before once again slamming into the ground. "Ru!" Mike gasped, thinking about what this must be like for her. He tried to get up, but the ground shook so violently it was nearly impossible. Ryan also fell over in his attempt to get back up. Finally, each of the two boys used the other for support and were able to somewhat get back up._

"_This is what Christian was talking about. The white lion is the good in her or the Rumiku we know. The black one is her darkness." Ryan said. "If we didn't do something, this battle would destroy her from the inside out!"_

_Mike looked at him wide-eyed. "I'm not going to let that happen!"He snapped._

_Ryan rolled his eyes. "Duh, that's why we're here. We just gotta be really careful. Not just for Rumiku's sake, but for ours as well. It won't do her any good if we get ourselves killed in here."_

_Mike looked at him and nodded slightly, knowing he was right._

_Once again, the two boys tried to approach the battle, constantly stumbling and falling due to the shaking ground beneath their feet. "LOOK OUT!" Ryan yelled suddenly, looking up. The white lion had been knocked back by one of the other lion's attacks and was close to falling on the two boys. At the last second, Ryan was able to shove himself and Mike out of the way._

"_See what I mean?" Ryan said. Mike looked at him as he caught his breath. "Anyway, we gotta push out the lion that represents her darkness."_

"_You're kidding me right?" Mike said, looking at the giant creature as it prepared to engage the other lion again._

"_Hey if this is too much for you-"_

"_Put a sock in it!" Mike snapped, cutting him off. "Let's get this done so we can save Rumiku!"_

_Joining the white lion in its battle, Mike and Ryan each aimed an attack at the dark lion. To each of their dismay however, their attacks both just bounced off its fur with no effect at all. Furious that at the intruders, the dark lion aimed an energy ball at the two boys, in an effort to eliminate them._

_At the last second, an energy ball from the other lion intercepted the dark energy meant for Ryan and Mike. The attack protected them, but the two boys were still flung back by the force of the energy. _

_After landing, Ryan sat up, trying to get ready for another attack. Inside though he wondered how the two of them could possibly get rid of the dark lion._

_Mike looked at the lion in front of them. "I promise you Ru, I'm going to save you. I promise…" he muttered to himself. There had to be something they could do…there just had to be! Memories of everything that had happened since he had first met Rumiku flashed through his mind…their first meeting, their first kiss, their battle against Damien and Core, and the times they had spent together. Mike's hands shook at his sides as he strained his mind, various emotions also filled him._

_Suddenly, Mike thought he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Looking over, Mike thought he saw Rumiku kneeling next to him, except she was transparent and had an outline that seemed to fade off. "R-Rumiku?" Mike said, stunned._

"_Tape was right," Rumiku said. "You are my light. You know what you haveta do."_

"_W-what?"_

"_Good luck…love you…" With that the transparent Rumiku kissed him gently on the check and disappeared, leaving Mike staring in awe._

"_DUDE! LOOK OUT!" Ryan said quickly as he pulled Mike back, snapping him back to reality. Looking over, Mike noticed that thanks to Ryan, he had narrowly missed being hit by one of the dark lion's attacks. "This isn't the place to be daydreaming."_

"_Yea, yea," Mike said as his thoughts turned back to Rumiku. Suddenly an idea hit him; he knew how they could push the dark lion out of Rumiku. "Look I have an idea," Mike said. "Get ready to get us and that thing out of here, ok?"_

_Ryan raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"_

_Mike ignored him. "Look, if this doesn't work out the way I hope it will, just tell Rumiku I love her and that I'm sorry."_

"_What are you doing?" Ryan repeated in an annoyed tone._

_Mike ignored him as he moved towards the battling lions again. "Hey!" he yelled at the white lion. The lion looked at him, and stared directly into his eyes. "Help me! Please!" After a brief second, is if it knew what was going on, the lion reached down and picked Mike up with its teeth before flinging him up in the air towards the other lion._

"_HEY!" Mike yelled at the other lion as he flew towards it. _

_The lion looked up and saw the boy flying towards its head. Its mouth was open with teeth bared. Reaching up, it snatched Mike out of the air and swallowed him in one gulp. _

"_MIKE!" Ryan yelled, watching helplessly as the lion ate him. _

_Inside the dark lion, Mike could feel dark energy stabbing at him as he tumbled down into darkness. Bolt after bolt of energy surged into him, causing him to cry out in pain. Through the haze of agony he was encompassed within however, Mike concentrated on his mission as once again, blue flames surrounded him and intensified. The effort however caused a constant strain on his body. It felt like he was being ripped into a million pieces, but despite the pain tearing through him, he knew that he had to keep going…Rumiku was counting on him and he wouldn't let her down again._

_The dark lion shook it head as it got ready to once again begin battling with the other lion. Ryan watched the two duel with wide eyes. He was still trying to absorb what Mike had just done and what he could have possibly been thinking. _

_In the seconds that followed however, Ryan stared at the scene in front of him. To his amazement, the dark lion seemed to be slowing down. Suddenly he saw a bright column of bright blue energy pierce through the dark lion's mid-section, followed by a third blast of energy that flew forward out of the lion, piecing its heart as well. The intensity of the energy continued to grow causing it to glow so bright it was almost white. A half second later, a giant explosion ripped out through the lion. Although Ryan covered his eyes to shield them, in the middle of the energy he could see a form that looked like Mike's body. _

_In the next few seconds several barbs of dark energy exploded out of the dark lion in all directions. Thinking back to what Mike had said, Ryan quickly summoned his powers. His body as well as Mike and the remains of the dark lion became vapor and exited Rumiku._

Suddenly Rumiku's body began to glow black and purple. "Look out guys!" Alan said, shoving Patrick and Noah back. Dark energy and vapor erupted out of Rumiku's body. The vapor flew next to Rumiku and reformed into Ryan and Mike's bodies. The dark energy that had been mixed in with the vapor due to Ryan pulling it out shot in all directions in the room, forcing Alan, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney to duck for cover. An intense cloud of smoke from the darkness spilling into the room also formed making it impossible for any of them to see anything.

A moment later, the darkness from Rumiku stopped. "Rumi?" Sydney said as the smoke cleared. Inching closer, he saw that his sister was still unconscious, but deep inside, somehow he knew she was going to be fine.

Ryan was doubled over on all fours and breathing very heavily. "W-we, d-did it..I think…" Ryan said with a small smile before falling to his side and passing out.

"Ryan!" Alan said, checking his friend. "Good job buddy," he finished softly when he realized his friend would be ok. Looking up, he saw Patrick and Noah were checking Mike who was still face down and not moving. Neither could pick up his vital signs. Acting quick, Patrick sent a few low-energy sparks into Mike's chest, jumpstarting his heart. Mike coughed and briefly looked at the twins with half open eyes before once again losing consciousness.

"Syd," Alan said, motioning to him. Sydney got the message and radioed to Christian that Ryan and Mike had succeeded and as far as they knew Rumiku would be ok.

After receiving a response, Sydney again continued his search for something that would help them. Sydney climbed the shelves, trying to reach the top ones. He heard the others telling him to be careful, but ignored them as he opened a small drawer near the top. A second later, he lost his grip and fell back, taking the drawer with him.

"Thanks," Sydney said to Alan who had caught him before he hit the floor.

"No prob," Alan replied.

Looking in the mess of papers that surrounded them, a file suddenly caught Sydney's eye. "What's this?" he muttered as he read it. "Guys! I found something!"

"What is it Syd?" Noah asked.

"Remember those mutated particles?" Sydney said, the others nodded their reply. "These are the instructions for them! Maybe by reversing these sequences we can shut off the darkness in Rikku and Crystal also." Quickly grabbing his walkie-talkie again, Sydney radioed his findings to Christian. "Ok, Uncle Christian said that should work, but we gotta get Crystal and Rikku back to his lab first."

"Zack and Cody will be able to handle that," Alan said. "I'm gonna teleport Rumiku, Ryan, and Mike back. Actually Syd you should probably come too. Pat, Noah, go help Zack and Cody." The twins nodded and with that headed back to help their friends.

On their way down, Patrick and Noah noticed a room that looked like it had two people imprisoned within it. There were also several now melting spikes made of ice below where the prisoners looked to have been. "Wonder what happened there?" Patrick said.

"Dunno, but we got other things to worry about," Noah replied. With that the two headed for the battle.

* * *

Zack took several deep breaths as he looked up at Rikku. He was very tired but wasn't going to give in.

Julius stepped back as he got a mental message from Alan, explaining what Sydney had found. "Zack," Julius said, looking over at him. "You've gotta be the one to end this."

"H-how?" Zack asked through several breaths.

"Maybe if we all concentrate our attacks together it will give Zack the opening he needs," Rafael said.

"Worth a shot," Julius replied. "Ready Zack?" Zack nodded. With that, Julius, Rafael, Max and Patrick once he arrived all sent their attacks directly at Rikku.

"You think that will stop me?" Rikku said as she formed a protective shield.

"No but this will!" Zack said flinging his arms across his body and out to his sides. Flames erupted all around him, completely enclosing Zack in fire. Rushing forward, he suddenly disappeared as another wave of attacks flew at Rikku.

"Please!" Rikku said, forming another protective shield. She was completely unaware that Zack had reappeared behind her.

"Now this ends!" Zack said as he slammed into Rikku. Rikku stumbled back but before she could recover Zack sent a full barrage of attacks into her. Rikku yelled out as she was knocked back.

Zack's eyes began to blaze as he concentrated, increasing the intensity of the flames around him. Finally he completely merged with the fire. Leaping into the air, Zack landed a powerful kick right to Rikku's stomach followed by another barrage of punches.

Rikku stumbled back again, but Zack didn't give her any time to regain her balance or footing. "Burning Hellion!" Zack yelled as he leapt up and sent a stream of flames at Rikku. Rikku put her arms across her body to block the attack, but it had served its purpose. Zack leapt forward, his fire-enclosed body passed over the flames from his previous attack and his head slammed right into Rikku.

Rikku yelled as she was knocked back into the wall. Zack landed on the ground as the flames around his body fizzled out. He fell to his knees breathing very heavily. Looking up however, he saw that his attacks had worked and Rikku was now knocked out and slumped against the wall.

A moment later Dalfang, who was still battling with Blazen suddenly stopped and disappeared. Blazen looked stunned for a second before rushing over to his master.

"One down," Zack said with a smile through his constant deep breaths as Blazen helped him to a sitting position. "Let's go help Cody now."

"How about you rest a little?" Julius said with a small smile as he reached over to heal Zack. "Stay with her." Julius motioned over to Rikku.

Zack nodded as he sat down next to Rikku. He knew that what he had just done was needed, but he also hoped he hadn't hurt her too much.

* * *

"Crystal Freeze!" Crystal yelled, shooting a wave of ice at Cody.

"Cascade Crush!" Cody yelled. The two attacks met as the teens both bounced back and got ready for the next round.

Dricer kept battling with Noah and Alan's guardians but was soon able to get an edge, knocking them back. Crystal saw this and smiled, motioning to Dricer to hit Cody's back.

"Master look out!" Phantom said as he suddenly appeared. Cody looked back and saw that Phantom had intercepted Dricer's attack.

"Thanks Phantom," Cody said.

Crystal saw that Cody was distracted and prepared to attack him. "Psybeam!" she heard Noah say and was forced to break off her attack as the younger boy arrived.

"Cody! NOW!" Noah yelled.

"Cascade Crush!" Cody repeated as he unleashed another powerful torrent of water at Crystal.

She put her hands up to block it, but was unable to do so in time and was knocked back. Crystal yelled as she slammed into the wall.

Taking advantage of the situation, Cody leapt up and landed his next attack, knocking Crystal into the wall again. His thoughts turned back to Zack and what she had done to him. "Sorry Crys," Cody muttered, and fueled by his memory of how close she had come to killing Zack before, unleashed a full barrage of punches and kicks that came with such speed and force, Crystal was unable to keep up. Cody constant attacks knocked Crystal further and further back into her crater in the wall. Finally Cody leapt back, and as Crystal began to come forward again, he released a torrent of water that slammed her back into the wall, knocking her out.

Breathing heavily, Cody walked up to check Crystal once he was sure she was knocked out. "Sorry Crys," he repeated again, like Zack with Rikku, hoping he didn't hurt her too much.

A moment later, Julius and Rafael also arrived. "Cody, we came to help you out, but looks like you're all set," Julius said with a chuckle. Cody smiled slightly as his response before he looked back at Crystal again and cradled her in his arms.

With the battle finally completed, the kids all met up before heading back to Christian's lab. Once they arrived, they met up with Alan and Sydney, who filled them in on everything that had happened. Mike and Ryan were each resting on one of Christian's couches and Rumiku was lying on a table down in his lab with several monitors hooked up to her. Zack and Cody each set Rikku and Crystal down on another table. Christian hooked up several additional wires before he and Sydney engaged the process that would return the girls to normal.

"Well, that's it," Sydney said as Christian hit the 'enter' key to engage the sequence. "They should be fine after some rest.

"What about Rumiku?" Alan asked.

Christian sighed. "We won't know till she wakes up." Alan nodded, continuing to hope for the best.

In the mean time, Julius and Sydney went throughout the house, healing everyone who needed it.

"Thanks," Ryan said, sitting up on his couch.

"Y-yea," Mike said also when Julius finished healing him. "That's much better."

"What were you thinking?" Ryan asked Mike.

Mike sighed. "I just knew I had to save her, no matter what."

"You almost got yourself killed and blew up the entire mission," Ryan said.

"Yea, yea," Mike replied. "But all's well that ends well, right?"

"Well," Julius said. "We're still not entirely sure about how that will affect Rumiku's powers. Only time will tell."

The smile faded from Mike's face. "W-what?" With that Mike got up and rushed downstairs to the lab. He pulled a chair up by Rumiku's table and sat down. He continued to watch the monitors she was hooked up to as she gently clasped her hand in his. "Ru…please be ok…please." Mike muttered as the day's events took their toll on him. He set his head down on the chair's headrest as he drifted off to sleep.

"So what happened with you two?" Julius asked Ryan after Mike left. With a sigh, Ryan went on to explain everything he remembered about what happened inside Rumiku.

* * *

"They're a cute couple," Cody said to Zack, as each watched Crystal and Rikku, hoping that they would be normal again soon.

"Yea, I guess," Zack said as he looked at Rikku again. "So little brother, I guess you owe me one now." Zack said with a smile.

Cody also smiled. "Yea I keep that in mind for the next one. Thanks for saving me though."

"I'm your brother," Zack said. "It's what I do."

"Yea, and next time you're getting your butt kicked I'll make sure to help you also," Cody replied.

"Deal," Zack said.

With that each of the twins went over to the makeshift beds that Christian and Julius had laid out for them and fell asleep. Soon, Ryan, Alan, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney joined them with their own make shift beds. Julius and Christian fell asleep on the living room couches so they could hear if anything happened in the lab. Max and Tapeworm also slept over and slept on the floor.

* * *

The next morning, the early morning rays from the sun streaked into Christian's lab, and danced around Rumiku's face, finally waking her up. Rumiku sat up and yawned and stretched as she attempted to take in her surroundings. It didn't take long for her to realize where she was. Looking over, she noticed saw her sister and cousin resting on tables near her. She also noticed that Mike was still asleep on his chair by her bed. His head was cocked slightly to the side as it followed the pattern on top of the chair's headrest.

A few moments later, Rikku and Crystal each stirred and began to wake up. Each looked at each other and their surroundings. Rikku looked over and saw all the kids sleeping on their makeshift beds on the floor. "Aren't they cute?" She said, Crystal nodded and chuckled. Looking at each other, all three girls realized that none of them were under the influence of their curses or darkness anymore.

"How you girls feeling?" Each of the girls looked over to see Julius coming down the stairs.

"How'd you-"

Julius smiled. "Come on, you know I've always been a light sleeper."

"We're ok I guess," Rikku said, holding her head.

Julius examined them. "Good, none of you are under your curses' influence anymore." Julius motioned to Rikku and Crystal. "You two have Zack, Cody, and Syd to thank for that."

"What happened?" Crystal asked.

"You'll find out everything soon enough," Julius replied. Next he walked over to Rumiku. "How you feeling?"

"Ok I guess," Rumiku replied.

"Good, you had an inner battle going on also," Julius said. "So we'll haveta wait to see what that did to your powers. But I guess I can say this and Ryan can back this up. You have him to thank that you're still who you are." Julius motioned to Mike.

"W-what?"

"Tape was right about him being your light," Julius said. "He and Ryan went inside you after you got knocked out. They were able to stop your inner darkness from completely destroying you. But since darkness is your element, we'll haveta see what will happen with your powers."

Rumiku nodded.

"So far though," Julius continued. "It seems like you'll be just fine."

"Ok," Rumiku said. Julius walked away to go wake up the others. Rumiku however just looked at Mike for the next few seconds. Smiling slightly to herself, she pushed his head off the top of the chair, causing him to snap awake.

"Huh? What? Where?" Mike said, looking around with a dazed face.

Rumiku smiled, chuckling to herself. "Well, looks like you're awake."

"Ru?"

"Yea it's me," Rumiku said as she hopped off the table. "Come with me, I need to talk to you." Mike followed her to the door but was apprehensive to go further.

"Uh, can we talk here?" Mike said, not moving further.

Rumiku turned around. "Do you want me to trust you again?" Rumiku asked, staring into his eyes. "Then trust me now. Follow me."

"O-ok," Mike said. He followed Rumiku upstairs and outside to the backyard. Finally Rumiku sat him down near the edge of the backyard.

"First things first," Rumiku said. "Why'd you do it? Then you can apologize."

Mike looked around before Rumiku's hand guided his face so his eyes were staring directly at hers. "I-I, well, I guess I was just scared about what you'd think of me if you knew. I-I just hate being helped, and if you knew that I was in trouble then…I…" Mike's voice broke. After wetting his lips, he swallowed and tried again. "I'm sorry." Was all he could say.

Rumiku looked at him. "And?"

"And I promise I won't ever make that mistake again," Mike said.

"Look, that was something I went through nearly my whole life and-"

"And you lied to me about it also," Mike cut in but quickly shut up after a look from Rumiku.

"AND, know what it can be like to not want other people to know," Rumiku said. "But it's something that you knew you could trust me with."

Mike just looked down.

"And since I did that to you and I nearly killed you," Rumiku said. "And since you almost got yourself killed to save me…I guess I can give you another chance. But this is your last chance, and you can consider yourself VERY lucky 'cause I don't do this often if ever."

Mike nodded, looking up again, not really sure of what to say. "I love you," he said.

"I know," Rumiku said with a smile. With that she leaned over and kissed him. With that, she got back up and led Mike back inside.

"You done with him yet?" Rikku said.

"What?" Rumiku asked.

"I haveta talk to him too."

"O-ok," Rumiku said, her and Mike sharing the same look.

"You can watch if you want," Rikku said rolling her eyes. "I'm too tired to do anything, no matter how much he might make me want to."

"Ok, what's up?" Mike asked.

"Well, for starters," Rikku said. "I want to know something. Are you an elemental or not?"

"Yes I am," Mike said. "I guess I just don't have a guardian, but my element according to the others is physical matter."

"Matter," Rikku repeated as she made a face but quickly wiped it off. "Ok, next, you are the first one I've ever seen that can survive, let alone counter my ultimate attack, so now I want to know, what was that attack you used?"

Mike sighed. "My ultimate attack. It's the same one I defeated Core with. I just had to tone it down so I made sure I wouldn't kill you too."

"Watch it," Rikku said. Next she looked at him as she sighed. "Finally," Rikku swallowed deeply. "Look, I know I said this before but, I guess since we are on the same side then-"

"You WILL agree to get along," Rumiku interjected. "You don't haveta like each other, just don't argue. Got it?" She slapped Mike on the shoulder to make sure he got the message also and didn't make a smart comment."

"Ok," Mike replied as he reached his hand out. Slowly Rikku did the same and the two quickly shook hands.

"Now that's done," Rumiku said, even though she had a feeling each would find a way to try to get around their agreement.

"And so am I," Rikku said. "See? No harm no foul, I guess." With that she walked away.

"And we saw that also," Julius said before Rikku got too far. She looked over and saw that Christian was standing with him also.

"So we're gonna expect that things will be a lot more peaceful around her," Christian said.

"Got that?" Julius finished. Both Mike and Rikku nodded.

Within the next hour, everyone in the house was up, so Julius and Christian got to work with making breakfast for everyone. Cody helped them out also as Patrick and Noah helped set the table. Although each was reluctant to do so, Julius convinced them that whoever didn't help set up for breakfast would help clean it up. With this information, the twins quickly got to work making sure everything was set to go.

During breakfast, everyone with a story to tell from the battle or a discovery to let the others know about shared it, so everyone was once again on the same page. At the end of breakfast, Christian announced that he would be doing more tests on everyone to ensure that none of their powers would get out of control again. This was met by a full round of groans from everyone at the table.

* * *

"So," Rikku said to Ryan and Zack. "I know each of you wants to know who I'm gonna pick."

"I thought you already picked me," Zack said.

"Well, I just gotta make it official," Rikku said.

"What does that mean?" Ryan asked.

"You'll see, now let's go," Rikku said as she led both of the boys up a nearby hill. "Turn and face the ocean and close your eyes. NO PEAKING!!" Both Zack and Ryan did as they were told. "Now I'm going to count to one hundred in my head, and whoever I tap on the shoulder is my choice, then you can open your eyes got it?"

"Got it," Zack said. "But we already know it's gonna be me."

"Keep dreaming," Ryan said.

"One, two, three," Rikku said her voice growing quieter until Zack and Ryan couldn't hear it anymore. Each continued to do what they were told, neither was aware that the whole time Rikku was silently backing away from them.

"I know it's me," Zack said.

"Yea, well I know it's me," Ryan said.

Rikku had to cover her mouth to force her laughter down as she finally backed up off the hill and walked back to the house.

"You know they're not gonna be happy when they realize you're not there," Sydney said with a smile.

"Well with all I've had to put up with from them," Rikku said. "I think they can deal with it. Besides…knowing Zack and Ryan, you mean IF they realize I'm not there."

Sydney smiled devilishly as he chuckled softly. "That's true."

* * *

**The End

* * *

**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. **


End file.
